Valley of Stars (Ladrengilneth)
by Lucy913
Summary: This story follows the perspective of Ladren, a girl with elven blood in her veins but not just any elven blood. Her lineage goes back to the first beings to roam Arda. She has special abilities that she cannot control, this attracts the attention from many including Sauron himself. Follow her journey of self-discovery, self-acceptance and the story that was never told. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! To anyone who is reading this, thank you! Thank you for taking your time to read my story. This will be my first story to upload here,so I'm pretty excited :) It begins before the Lord of the Rings Plot line, but will have many characters from it including Aragorn haha ;) Afterall this fanfiction will be a Aragorn/OC pairing, it will be Before the meeting of him and Arwen. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys! Please do leave a review or any feedback! Also, you may notice that this chapter doesn't look right, that is because something happened when i was editing it and now it's all weird, so please try to ignore it while i fix it. Thank you.

Heir of Isildur

High King of Gondor and Arnor

King of the Dunedain

King of Men

Chieftain of the Dunedain of the North

Hope.

Descendant of Imra Guldes

Daughter of the Eldar

Hero of Valinor

Blood of Elves and Men

Hiril -o anand a gilith

Valley of Stars.

CHAPTER 1  
T.A 2948, Moon/strong(Monday)Winterfilth(10th month (22 September- 21 October) iavas (Autumn)

The worn out timber floor creaks every step I take, the cool breeze brings me to my tip toes. Autumn has come or should I say iavas; the Sindarin word which I have come to use. The further I go, the colder it gets. I find myself hugging my torso tightly in hopes of gathering warmth. My legs briefly brush past my snug cot. I pause to look down at my cosy blankets, causing a frown to appear. If it weren't for the bakery, I would be still asleep in that, oh well that is life here. I finally reach the eye of this old home.

Fresh air fills my lungs as I hang out the window and breathe deeply. On mornings like these, this settlement seems beautiful. The rising sun illuminating the roofs of huts, the mix of pastel colours up in the sky. This view washes away the regret of having to wake up so early. I turn on my heel towards the hearth. The flames are flickering as if they are attempting to escape.

"Me too Mr flame." I sigh as I throw a bundle of sticks into the scorching fire. Father must have made it, looks young.

I step away from the only source of comfort and walk lazily over to the wooden table. I can't help but giggle in excitement and surprise when I see it … the book! He must have put it here before he left for the forge. I reach my hand out to wipe away the dust. The feel of the hard cover brings a smile to my face. I struggle to pick it up at first as it is heavier than I thought but I manage to nurse it in my arms, just like a new born.

"Thank you Papa, you won't see me for weeks!" I laugh again in joy. I have had an eye on this book for a while, we just never had enough to take it. The trader was very stubborn the last time Father tried to bargain with him. It does not have a title nor anything that clues to what is inside. The only visible trait is the blood red cover with gold adornments carved into it. Obviously not real gold, but it is still marvelous to gawk at. Not only that but it is a mystery, a mystery that I want to solve. It has been waiting for me.

My father is too good to me. This is probably the reason he has been working so hard these past few weeks. The thought suddenly chases away the colour from my face along with my smile. I don't deserve this, I don't make nearly enough to pay him back, and what makes it worse is he most likely doesn't want me to give him anything in return. I put the book back on the table as the guilt takes over. I will send it back to the man later on today, I do not need it.

My once happy mood has been replaced with a guilty and wistful mood. An anchor has sunk in my chest. Tears form in my tired eyes; deep down I know I am overreacting, even if just a little but these past few days have been emotional. I've no explanation but I've had this bad feeling, an omen maybe? I really wish I knew but I don't have the time or energy to make it one of the puzzles I need to solve. No doubt I'm just being paranoid, I haven't had much rest, peaceful nights have been seldom lately.

"Oh Bullocks!" I shout in fear and realisation; I'm going to be late. Again I can't explain why, but I feel a sensation of dread when I know it's time to go to the bakery. I run quickly over to the recently polished wardrobe and pull everything out. I dig through the fabrics like a dog in the dirt until I find my half singed bakery gown and apron. I throw off my night gown and chuck the dress on in a rush. Rough and coarse this material is. I hate it but I know beggars can't be choosers. I grab the apron and run to the door where my leather boots lay on the elderly floor. I pull them on like my feet are as slippery as the fish swimming in the nearby river. The door slams open from the impact of my foot and I run. I've never ran so fast.

The crisp air is completely forgotten as I sprint through the sleepy village. I can feel the stares burning holes through my back but I have no time to worry about that. Who cares if they think of me as utterly insane, sometimes I think I am too. The sound of leaves crunching and gravel being kicked around blocks out the whispering and cursing of the people I practically run into. The bakery is now in sight and I think I have a chance of making it in time. Oh Valar, please let me make it.

"Faint yelling becomes clear as I get closer to my destination. Her. I'm in trouble. No, that is a huge understatement …I am going to be fresh meat for the butcher. Well at least Mr Sawny will have more produce to sell. I can almost hear the grimace on my face. I really do hope that thought stays a thought. Damn my imagination.

As I reach the cobblestone steps, the smell of freshly baked bread fills my nostrils making me shiver in delight. My stomach rumbles in agreement causing me to turn red in embarrassment. I look around to see if anyone noticed but only find the scene of a ghost town. The sign is fading and the whole place is falling apart. No wonder no one comes here unless it is necessary. I can't help but scoff. This is definitely not the finest environment to work in. It would seem empty if it weren't for the shouting, and the smell of yeast and tasty scones.

I find myself staring at the frigid door. Paralyzed. Completely stiff. Oh hell, that would be my luck. Fear drags me back down. What if I'm terribly late. Inus will have my head on a pike. I choke out loud at the picture in my mind. Maybe I should just end it my../p  
"Where've you been!" an abominable shriek startles me. It sounds like a thousand stray cats being strangled at once. What'd I do? If I look her way she will pounce, but if I don't look she will stab me in the back at this rate./p  
"Missy, you better turn round or I'll make ya!" she squawks in her thick accent instantly making me jump on my heels to face her./p  
If looks could kill, I'd be a dead girl standing. For the gods, her scowl is fierce. Her shaggy grey hair is like a birds' nest, sores and red blotches cover her bony face and large hooked nose. Typical old hag, almost like she came straight out of a fairy tale. Too bad I don't have a handsome prince to save me. Before I can even stop the small smile form on my face, she launches at me with the speed of a Meara.

"You're late." She speaks in an agonizingly slow tone while staring deeply into my eyes. Speechless. I'm thoroughly speechless. Again I am paralyzed with fear. I don't like talking and never have. I'm a shy girl, especially with people who are mean and nasty like a horrid fell beast or even worse, a woman with the name Inus who happens to be standing right in front of me./p  
"Answer me." Her scratchy voice startles me again before snatching the dirty apron out of my shaking hand. She looks at it in disgust and turns to me with her beady eyes. I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted when she chucks it at my head with force, which in return earns a loud gasp from my mouth. A dull pain begins in my head as I bend down swiftly to pick it up/p  
"Put the bloody apron on and get inside! I want you cleaning, understand. I want this place spotless!" she spits at me as she pushes past me impatiently into the building and out of my sight. Thank Valar for that./p  
I can't help but stare into the abyss for a second as I let my mind process what just happened. Inus is a miserable and selfish lady, one of these days I'm going to ask her 'what crawled up your arse and died?', for some reason my gut tells me that is a bad idea. I wonder why?/p  
I let out a quite moan of frustration just thinking about it as I tie the apron around my waist. I absolutely detest cleaning, it is revolting. Dead rats, mold and fungi. This is obviously my punishment … then again working here normally is a punishment in itself. I walk slowly over to the door in dread and sadness. I might as well get this over and done with./p  
I open the door and put on my mask. My invisible mask. I don't like expressing my emotions in front of anyone other than father. I don't trust them; I don't trust that they will accept me for who I am. I'm different, unusual and they are scared of that. I understand but I do not like it nor do I agree with it./p  
"Come on Ladren, be strong." I whisper to myself as I walk into the warm and loud structure preparing for the worst like always./p  
My predictions were correct. Dead rats, rat droppings, moss, coal, dust, spilt flour and who knows what else spread throughout the whole vicinity. Disgusting, stinky and just damn horrifying. Many of the towns folk have to eat from here, and I'm afraid it is very unsanitary and no doubt poisonous. I'm surprised no one has been diseased by just walking past the dump. Thank the gods I'm immune to it, well so far i have been./p  
A sharp pain goes up through my aching arm as I dip the cloth into the bucket of water. I wince quietly as I drag my arm out and see the blisters. I bite my lip in discomfort and chuck the cloth onto the ground in anger. Salty liquid falls down my face along with cold tears, I just want to leave this place. Everything here is dark and gloomy, no one is kind or at all understanding. Why can't I just leave?/p  
I attempt to wipe away the tears and sweat, hoping it will make me look half decent in case someone sees me. I look down into the bucket in curiosity and fear. My reflection. My pale round face, tinged red nose, lifeless eyes and dry lips. I'm a mess. I pull back my now knotty black hair and see it. My gift yet my curse. My ears. My pointy ears. My ears that can sometimes hear things I shouldn't if I only focus. I don't know what I am, but everyone else seems to know. 'Half breed', 'Monstrous hybrid', 'Pointy ears'. When I hear it in my mind, it doesn't sound as degrading as when I hear others say it out loud, it's cruel and malice. I can sense the disgust and fear in their voices./p  
I'm beginning to believe them. Maybe I am just a hybrid, just a wild animal … not a being with the right to be happy. I just wish father would tell me what I am, but no. He says it's dangerous or that I'm not old enough to understand. I'm 16 summers old yet I'm treated like I'm 5. It hurts. It hurts to not know who or what you are and where you come from. I don't even know my own Mothers name. He says she passed on giving birth to me. It's my fault. It's my fault I didn't get to have a mother, a mother who would nurture me, tell me I'm beautiful the way I am and sing me to sleep like every other child./p  
My Father is rarely here with me and I hate it. I miss him terribly; he might not sing to me or tell me I'm perfect the way I am but he comforts me when he can. He is there for me when I need him, he supports me. He feeds me, shelters me and loves me. This only makes me feel like a burden, it fuels my belief that I'm truly just an animal. A parasite.I want to leave and start over, be someone who others can rely on, be someone who can act freely and be themselves without the feeling of being judged or hated. I want to go somewhere beautiful, where happiness is all that matters. Adventure and curiosity thrives throughout everyone./p  
I want to sail the great seas, travel to the undying lands. There are many places I want to go, yet I'm stuck in this unnamed town. All I have are books, stories and my own imagination. I want to be like the Bilbo Baggins I have heard so much about. Even a small creature like him could succeed the greatest of accomplishments. In my dreams, I am a hero, I am a brave warrior, a wise wizard and a beautiful queen but they are just dreams. Impossible dreams./p  
"When I find you, I better see a clean and spotless bakery Missy!" Inus shouts from the ovens making me return to my sad reality. Oh no! I haven't cleaned the floors./p  
"Bullocks!" I cry in horror as I stand up and run my sore hands through my thick wavy locks. I'm done for! Oh gods, what I'd do to be somewhere else right now. My ears twitch at the sound of her stomping feet. I curse profusely under my breath as I stare at the ground and close my eyes. There is no escaping this. I'm going to be caught and possibly jobless./p  
My breaths come out shakily as I twist the fabrics of my dress and pray. Please someone help me! Please! I beg in my mind. I stand here in silence expecting to hear her angry voice but nothing. I hear nothing. Not even the sound of other girls kneading the bread dough or the scorching coal. What?/p  
I breathe in slowly and focus on my heart beat, after a few seconds my ears begin to twitch. I need to relax in order to hear further out. A cool breeze washes over me which brings me into a meditative state. I begin to hear the sound of slight wind, tree branches swaying, flowing water almost like a river. Wait what in the name of Arda? Why would there be a river inside the bakery./p  
I open my eyes dumb founded only to shout in surprise and trip over my own feet. I land onto a hard and earthy ground. I am faced with healthy and vibrant trees; some have even begun to transition into the beautiful orange colours of Iavas. I can't help but smile as I look around me until I notice something familiar. This river … me and Papa used to fish here. This is the Hoarwell river./p  
"How?" I whisper to everything and nothing. How is this possible. I look down at my now freezing body and I jump back up in terror. I'm glowing! I'm glowing? I am surrounded by a light blue aura. Tingles that I didn't notice before become more powerful and frequent throughout my whole entire body. This has to be a dream!/p  
"Ladrengilneth." I hear a soft voice say in my ear making me screech at the top of my lungs. I fall to the ground and stare at the dirt./p  
"Who's there?" I cry out hoping someone will answer me but silence. Complete silence./p  
I fall onto my back and stare up at the now bright blue sky as I feel a strange sense of fatigue wash over me. Black dots form in the corner of my eyes as my mind drifts off into the land of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, I've finally finished chapter 2 haha XD. This chapter isn't going to be exciting as the next one, as it is more of a preparation ... thingy haha. Just to clarify something, Ladren is not a full elf nor is she half elven. I guess you could say she is 1/4 elven or something. However she has the features of an elf and a similar aging process (She is not quite immortal and her maturing age is 18, she is currently 16.) This chapter is kind of a history lesson (summary) on Ladrens heritage and i hope you enjoy it :) I also would love more feedback, i would love to know what Y'all think! And i would also like to say thank you to Reaper2908, Arianna Le Fay, betsy359, rose212121, str81994 and yasminasfeir1 :) They all have been very supportive either by giving me feedback or just following/favoriting my story so thank you so much :) Enjoy XD.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Ladrengilneth, Nin meld hen." A soft whisper embraces my ears. Darkness, nothing but darkness. Where is the voice coming from? Is this real? Anxiety builds up in my chest, making it hard for me to catch my breath.

"My dear child, my valley of stars." The voice speaks again. At the sound of her, all my uneasiness washes away. That voice. I have heard it before. I have heard her before; I just do not know when. I've no notion of where I am but I feel a sense of serenity and peace. Have I passed on? Is this the afterlife. Have I finally found my Valinor? The undying lands. A spirit, released into a world of bliss and calm.

"Matthias, promise … promise me you will keep he-her safe." The once soft tone conforms to a subtle sob. Matthias … Matthias … Father! Wait, oh god! This is my Mother. My Mother! Euphoria entwines throughout me.

"Mother!" I manage to cry out. She is here, she is here with me. I have joined her. Please answer me. Please just let me hear her voice speak to me. I wait and wait, but all hope is lost when no reply comes.

"No! Ma, say something!" My wail echoes out to nothing. The urge to run becomes intense, though I cannot move. All I can do is cry. The need to hear her voice is violent. It is as if someone has pulled my heart straight from my chest. She has left me again!

"Why! Why must you hate me so!" I shout at the gods, what have I done to them! They have no sympathy nor mercy. My mind is losing itself, my body is gone and I'm alone. Alone and helpless. There is never a break, never a moment of joy that will last. My will to live has left me, the will to do anything is gone. Am I to stay in the dark forever, is this a punishment!

"My love, you must let go, I will always be near no matter what." Her voice now fragile and croaky echoes through the silence, the sound of sobs becomes clear. It's my father. I've never stopped to think how he could be suffering, I've been selfish.

"Na let glenn- *doesn't* foeg na forget, ha *means* na díhen-," She speaks again, though I cannot understand her. I can sense she is passing, her voice is waning out.

"To let go does not mean to forget, it means to forgive."

Numbness takes over as I stare into oblivion. I have to let go. Let go of my hate, guilt and sorrow. Let go of the longing and yearning. But letting go is hard, it's too hard when you have been hanging on for an eternity. It is impossible. How could someone forget a life full of pain and misery?

A bright light shines through the dark, blinding me and sending a sharp pain in to head. What is happening? As the light fades away, it is replaced with the view of a small cottage. The walls made of splintered wood, the roof made of a large amount of straw. Wild flowers and healthy plants surround it; this place is beautiful. The sun shining brightly just like the light from before, warming my body.

I look down and see my gown, relief flows through out my body causing a large smile on my face. I'm free. This has to be the afterlife. It is too beautiful to not be, the sound of birds chirping in joy only proves my point. I can't help but twirl around laughing as a blue butterfly swoops past me.

"This is amazing!" I shout in a fit of giggles. It is almost like all my pain and grief never existed, it was never within me, like I imagined it all. It was just a nightmare. I could stay here forever. The breeze feels wonderful against my skin; I've never felt so alive. I slip my shoes off and run through the grass, the green strands of silk massage my feet, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. I fall down to the ground in exhaustion from running and dancing so much, my hair acts as a pillow for my head. The white clouds seem to transform into the shape of fluffy animals and even whimsical shapes. This is my own fairy tale world. Not even Rivendell or Mirkwood could be this beautiful.

I let my skin and hair soak up the vibrant sun, it has been too long since I have experienced this feeling. Me and father fishing, having small feasts out near the river, playing tag and me just reading my favorite books. The thought brings me happiness yet sadness, I might never see him again. My throat begins to tighten as if I'm going to choke, my eyes burn and I can feel the liquid building up. I don't want to leave him behind. I want him here with me, him and Ma who I never met. I don't want this anymore; I would rather spend the rest of my life in the infamous Mt Doom if it meant I could be with him again.

I always thought that this would be my dream come true, to finally leave that place and become an adventurer, find peace. But it's not, well at least not yet. I even miss Inus for god sake. At least there, I had some kind of purpose, not just me sitting around and letting everyone back there do all the work. I don't want to be selfish. That is not who I am. I'm not special like a king or queen.

I sit up slowly as tears threaten to leave my eyes. My hair falls softly down my back, letting leaves and pieces of grass fall back to the ground. My hands begin to fidget with my grey dress, something I have done ever since I was a small girl. This is all too much. Too overwhelming. I can't think straight.

"Ladren." A flawless voice reaches out to me. I gasp in surprise and fright at the sound of it. Who else could possibly be here? My feet jump to the ground in a hurry. The sense of being watched is strong but it's not menacing or alarming. I have the courage to turn around. I turn my head ever so slightly to the right to look over my shoulder. I can't help but trip back when I see her.

She is stunning. Her brown wavy locks cascade down her back and chest, her silvery silk gown wraps around her figure almost perfectly. The soft and elegant features of her face … but her eyes. So unnatural and unusual yet so familiar. My eyes. The lilac colour of them glisten in the sunlight. They could almost be mistaken for blue if it wasn't for the comparison with the sky. They are purple, just like mine. Oh god, it can't be?

"Mother." I whisper in anxiety and reluctance. A small smile forms on her beautiful face. It is her! I watch as slight tears fall down her face, and her arms extend out as if she is waiting for an embrace.

I don't hesitate a second as I run into her arms. This is surreal, the comfort and warmth I feel in her arms is stronger than any fire or even a star could give. The touch of her hand on my head gathers a sigh from my mouth. I have finally found her.

"My sweet girl, I have missed you." I hear her sob; it brings more tears to my eyes. She missed me. She never forgot me, she never left us.

"I can't believe it! You are here with me! I wish father was here to see!" I cry out in an explosion of emotions. She only giggles out loud while sniffling. I never knew you could cry in happiness till now.

"I know my dear girl; I wish he was here too. Do not fret, you will be with him soon." She speaks softly while a sad smile appears on her face. Something tells me this won't last forever, but I understand. I'm not meant to be here. I will miss her but I have father back home, and a whole adventure ahead of me.

"You are beautiful!" She gasps before caressing my face with her cool hands. I would disagree if it weren't for the fact that she is my mother. I can't help but giggle, I'm definitely nowhere near as beautiful as her. I don't think it's possible.

"Well I definitely do not get those looks from Father." I laugh out loud, instantly regretting it. I have forgotten that even though she is my Mother, we are practically strangers. I frown in embarrassment but the sound of her music like laugh, only leaves my happiness. I stare up at her, she is like the sun. Young, radiant and warm. My eyes widen at the sight of her ears. Somewhat pointed just like mine.

"Your ears … are you an elf?" I ask in curiosity while slowly reaching out to touch her left ear. I giggle when it twitches at the touch of my finger, earning another laugh from her.

"Yes and no, I am half elven." She whispers to me with a smirk, there is something else. I can feel it; I don't know if I should ask.

"My sweet Ladren, you do not understand do you?" She sighs faintly while knitting her eye brows. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. What does she mean? Oh gods! I am idiotic!

"I'm an elf too?" I say out loud to no one in particular.

"Sit down, we have much to talk about." She speaks as she sits down on the grass, before crossing her legs and looking up at me with a kind grin. A smile leaves my face as I sit down in front of her, eager to listen to what she has to say.

"I gather he hasn't told you." She speaks to herself before staring into my eyes. I feel hypnotized by them, the most beautiful purple.

"Ladrengilneth. That is your full name. It means Valley of stars in common tongue." I grin in interest. Although I knew that, it still seems new when she says it.

"I chose that name before you were born … Matthias then came up with Ladren, saying it was too long." She giggles in nostalgia.

"Any way, that is not what I wanted to tell you. I suppose you want to know where you are, more than anything." I nod in approval; I would like to know.

"You are in Valinor, the Undying lands. We are near the Halls of Mandos, the afterlife."

"It is beautiful here, I've always dreamed of visiting." I smile while glancing up to the sky.

"It is, although there are many of times when I dream of being with you," She whispers in a somber tone.

"But you are here now, unfortunately not for long though." She smiles sadly while picking at the grass.

"Why am I here? What happened to me before?" I need to know, it wasn't normal. None of this is normal.

"You are elven; you have elven blood in your veins … but there is more than that. Have you ever heard of the Noldor elves?"

"Yes, the high elves, they were exiled to Middle Earth." I say in a matter of fact tone. I remember Father telling me stories of them. Stories of Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlorien.

"Smart little one," She smirks in a humorous tone.

"You have the blood of a powerful Noldorin elf, a she elf. Guldes. A young sorceress blessed with the gift of Anand a gilith. The gift of time and space. Not many know of her … or her blood line. You and me." It takes me a moment before it ticks. Not only am I an elf, but I have the blood of a powerful sorceress! I do not know what to say!

"I understand if this is overwhelming, but you needed to know. You have that gift too, it is how you are with me at this very moment." Her voice slow and steady as she stands up gracefully reaching her hand down to me. I put my hand in hers and she lifts me up. My mind is racing with so many thoughts. This is all so surreal, I would never have imagined this, even with my brain.

"Ladren, you cannot stay much longer. You have to listen to me carefully." She speaks in a faster and more panicky tone. I nod my head quickly as she takes my hand once more and pulls me into a hug. Her heart beat is loud and intense against my ear.

"You must tell your father of what has happened. Tell him you must go see Lord Elrond. You are no longer safe out in the open. Your power has been revealed, revealed to those who shouldn't know." Before I can even ask how or why, she leaves my arms and closes her eyes. My eyes watch in awe as she chants in elvish, her hands glow blue, similar to what happened to me before. I step back as it becomes more bright and intense.

The light soon fades away leaving her standing with a silver necklace, adorning a crystal or stone of some sort. It is gorgeous, it shimmers like a star up in the night sky. Her fingers slide across it in content, and her eyes travel up to my face. I then notice the slight tear drops falling from her violet eyes.

"I want you to have this, a star from the Valinor. It shall always remind you of my presence. As you discover a life full of love and joy, you will have a piece of me with you every step of the way. May it fulfil the time, which was taken from us when I left your world." Her voice weakening as she entrusts the jewel into my hands. My throat tightens once more, letting a sob escape. All of this is crazy. I thought I was saying goodbye to my Father, now I'm saying goodbye to her. But she Is right, I will always have this memory.

"Don't ever forget me or Pa!" I blubber out in one sentence. Her head tilts to the side as more tears flow down her perfect face.

"Never! I love you and always have. We will meet again. Some day we will all live happily together." I break down into tears. It is as if there is a river in my eyes. I'm flooding. Flooding with emotions and tears.

"Good bye my valley of stars." She whispers as my whole world fades away. I'm falling, it's as if I'm falling. Everything Is dark and I'm tired. My mind is sleepy, I'm ready to go home. Good bye Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Sorry for the wait ... again haha. I have finished chapter 3 Yay! I don't know if it's good, i did try my best though so i hope you all enjoy it! I would love to hear your feedback and thoughts on this chapter and whole story so far, even tips or anything to improve the story and my writing :) I just would love to know if you's are liking it so far. Thank you so much for all who have supported my story, by reviewing it or following/favoriting, i really appreciate it :) Hope you enjoy! XD**

 **CHAPTER 3  
** T.A 2948, Moon (Monday) Winterfilth (10th month (22 September- 21 October) iavas (Autumn)

The sound of rushing water, snapping tree branches and the wind whistling in my ears answers my question. I'm home. I am back home. My eyes open ever so slightly, ready to be blinded by the sun but it never happens. What? My eyes flutter completely open and see that the sun is nowhere to be found. The sky is light orange, mixed with pale pink. Just like the colours of the leaves. Stars shine brightly, dancing like they are performers on a stage. The sun is setting; it is nearly dark.

"By the gods of shite!" I yell in a panic while jumping up to my feet. I need to get back; Father must be spewing. How long has it been? As I dust off the dirt and soil of the earth, I hear something fall to the ground. The sight of glowing metal draws my attention, bending over quickly, I grab it. The necklace! Now up close to it, I see the details I didn't notice before. The gem is large and round, connected with only a chain of silver. It shines bright like the stars up in the sky. It really is a star from Valinor. A gift from the valar, a gift from my mother.

"I shall never lose this." I promise her, as I look up to the sky, although I know that's not where she rests. She is over the seas, where I will meet her once more. Where father will meet her once more, hopefully. I wish that they will be together once more, she was taken from him too early. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath in. I cannot let it get to me now, this is the worst time. I must tell father of what mother said. Rivendell, we need to travel to Rivendell. My body slowly turns to face the east. The giant trees block my view, but I know somewhere out there, Imladris lies. Maybe if we have time, we could stop near the Trollshaw forest. I've always wanted to visit, after hearing all the stories.

I subconsciously fidget with the necklace as I stare into the brooding darkness of the trees. The urge to run right now is powerful, it would be so easy, but I can't leave father behind and I'd most likely get taken by a wolf or worse … a tree root. I am awfully clumsy. Well it's decided, I will go back to the settlement.

"Where shall I put you?" I speak out loud. I glance at my dress pocket and slip the star into it for safe keeping. If I wear it, people will notice.

I begin to stroll towards the Weather hills and shire. This is going to be long walk. I come to a halt when I notice something off. There is smoke in the air, the western sky is red. Almost like the effects of a fire or flame. My mind goes through many thoughts as I continue walking towards it. What is happening? Faint screaming becomes clear.

"Oh god!" I gasp while covering my mouth with my hand. The village! It is on fire! Without a second thought, I sprint through the shrubs and tall grass. My breath hitching in my throat as I lose more and more air. The aching in my legs becoming gradually louder. I cannot stop. The fear and anxiety in my chest Is strong and alive. The wind blows the ebony locks away from my view.

"Come on!" I shout as I gather more speed, the pain of tree branches slapping me in the face only adds to my determination. Father, Father, Father. It is all I can think. The smell of burning wood fills my lungs, leaving me no fresh air. I focus on the noises surrounding me to keep me sane. Leaves being kicked, my chokes and gasps for air. I'm nearly there!

"No! Not my baby!" the sound of a woman screeching sends shivers through me. What is happening out there! The thick smoke blinds me as I reach the fencing of the town. As I climb the stacked wood, my hand slips and cuts open earning a thundering cry from my mouth, when I fall over it and onto the dirt. I lay on my back in agony. The smell of blood fills my nostrils, the scent of it is disgusting. I glance at my hand, and notice the crimson liquid flowing from the gash.

"No, no, no!" I shout in anger and frustration. Sitting up, I look for anything that could stop it from bleeding. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I stand up while gripping my hand tightly. There has to be something! Wait, my apron. I quickly rip it off and wrap it gently around the damage. My hand spasms slightly in pain as I tighten the material.

"Okay. Come on Ladren, find Pa." I speak to myself, in hopes of calming down. I finally get a good view of what's in front of me.

"Oh god." I whisper in shock. Everything is burning. The flames, fiery and ferocious are swallowing everything whole. Now that I can focus on my environment, the heat and smoke surround me more intensely. What caused this? The bright orange of the hungry flames contrasts with the now black night sky. In the distance I can make out people running, screaming in fear. I need to help!

My feet pull me closer to the gate. If I can open it, I can get people to leave. The entry way to the town is now visible through the smog. My coughing blocks out the crying and yelling of the town folk. I need to help them!

"What!" I yell in confusion when I see that the gate has been knocked down. I am suddenly thrown to the ground when a stallion pushes past me nearly stomping me to death. I push myself up, spitting out the hay and grass. When I am finally up on my feet again, I check my pocket to see if my star is still there.

"Thank the Valar!" I breathe out in relief and exhaustion when the shiny object catches my eye. Nearly pulling every hair out of my head, thinking about what was going on, I do not notice the body I trip over on. As I hit the ground once more, I turn to see the face of a lifeless boy. The sight of a flesh wound across his back brings bile up my throat. I can't help the sob that leaves my mouth.

I remember him, his name was Eden, his father was the stable hand. The once youthful blue eyes are now gone, there is no sign of life in them.

"Who did this." I gulp in anger and fear, thinking about the pleasure of bringing revenge to the monster responsible for this. I stand up, no longer wanting to stare at his innocent face. Where is Father! I hold my body close as I walk around in circles, horrifying, I never knew nightmares could feel so real.

"My Lord, there is no sign of her." A despicable voice startles me. I turn to the source of the noise, only to stumble in terror. The tall shadowy figure looks down to a mutated being. An orc! The moonlight manages to highlight his grotesque features, but the shadow stays as a shadow, it as if even the moon wouldn't dare to look at him. Why would they be here! I look for anywhere to hide, if they see me, who knows what will happen!

"We searched the whole village, she isn't here." I listen in as I crawl through the muck and dirt to a building just behind them. With one hand on the now burnt timber, I peak around the corner to eye their every movement. I need to find Father, if I am going to have any chance of doing that, I need to go to the forge. And that forge happens to be right in front of them and slightly on fire. Just my luck.

"No, she is here. I can sense her presence. Her blood is in the very air you breathe." My stomach sinks at sound of his voice. So cold and menacing, like a whisper inside my head. Wait! They are talking about me! He knows of my arrival! The sound of a man yelling and cursing brings my attention to a group of orcs heading in the direction of the shadow. Orcs do not sound like that?

"Let go of me you wretched creatures! There is nothing here for you!" My hearts pauses, what are they going to do to him? I cannot help him! I do not know what to do! I watch in horror as the orcs throw him to the ground and kick him like a rag doll. His moans and groans of pain are buried underneath the piercing shrieks and laughs of the heartless servants of Mordor. They really do live up to the stories Pa told me. Wait?

"Weak. Sad. Fragile. Men, there's nothing but flaws. The only thing they are good at is dying, don't you think?" The tallest orc asks the shadow in humour but also a hint of nervousness.

"Just end his misery already!" Another Orc yells in frustration.

"Oi! Lookey here! Varguk has sympathy for the soppy human!" Another laughs in repugnance. I watch in hatred and slight pity as they continue to argue between themselves. They might be malicious beings, but that was how they were born and brought up to be. It is the only way they know how to be. That earns some of my sympathy. The sound of metal clanking brings my attention back to the shadow, as he walks over to the man lying on the ground. I can't see any details of the shadow or the man, as the moonlight still won't show them. However, it doesn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest for what is about to happen. Please don't kill him! Please don't!

My eyes widen in fear for the man when the shadow removes his sword, holding it towards him. Sharp, dangerous and sparkling in the light of the moon. The man backs away quickly in the dirt before finally reaching the light showing who he is.

"No!" Losing every ounce of fear, I had, sprinting and yelling towards the Kin of Mordor. The smell of mud, muck and blood makes me cringe, but I cannot help but run to my Father. The orcs snorting in disgust as they see me, does not take my attention away from my Pa. He is all that matters.

"Ladren! Run!" He shouts in panic, making me stumble again as it brings me back to reality. My courage leaves me, as I stand in front of the most frightening man I've ever seen. Tall as a tower, dark as night, armoured like a dragon. It as if he can see into my soul, his stare unsettling. His skeletal hand tightens around his weapon, as he tilts his head. His head that has no face.

"Ladrengilneth, daughter of Lara. Daughter of Guldes, Lady of time and space. Blood of the Noldor, gift of the Valar. Sauron has been waiting." Whispers go through my head, some I can understand, some I can't. Tears fall down my face as I move back one step, every step he takes forward. The orcs have been forgotten, this man … creature knows who I am, what I am. What does he want from me!

"Your blood." The whisper stronger and shriek like making me scream in pain. I turn to look away as I hear Father yell for me to run to the stables. Grabbing my head in agony, I look around and notice that everything is going blurry, the figures are no longer distinguishable. I have to get out of here! I do not want to leave Father, but I have to go. I can distract them; they are after me.

"I'm sorry Pa!" I yell at the top of my lungs and run. My legs pulling me across the village, the sound of an inhuman screech leaves me in more pain as I sprint anywhere and everywhere. I need a horse! I need to go to Rivendell! Lord Elrond! I follow my memory as I run through the town, sometimes tripping over things on the ground. Bodies! I can't help but sob and choke as I run and run, hoping that I will find a horse. I just want to leave! I close my eyes and pause for a moment to catch my breath, focusing on my hearing. Slight snorting becomes clear to me, a horse! I sprint in the direction of the horse, still having blurry vision from crying, tripping over my own feet and poor souls who didn't make it.

Letting out a breath of relief when I see a saddled horse tied to a fence, I fall towards it, petting its head in an attempt to calm it down. More cold tears leave my eyes as it winces and snuggles into my neck. I run over to the knot of the rope, and untie it in a hurry. The sound of footsteps becoming clear, they are on my tail! As soon as the rope is gone, I reach up to the saddle and jump up with all my strength. I push the heels of my feet gently into his ribs to guide him away from the stables. We begin to pick up speed as I guide him closer to the gate, freedom and relief setting in as I realize they haven't seen me yet. Just a few more steps, and I'll be free. The air fresher outside, making it easier to breathe. Father has already escaped, he had to have. I'll ride to Imladris and get help. Everything will be alright. Everything is fine.

The wind picks up as we reach the wilderness, my horse not giving up on me. The sound of his breathing brings me a small amount of comfort. His galloping and huffs make me feel alive. I made it! I just hope Father made it out safely, I know he did. I know he did! Promise he did! Someone tell me he did! My throat tightens but it only makes me snap back to reality, I need to keep going. Hold on! Don't let go now!

The leaves and gravel on the ground being kicked, his hooves galloping on the dirt, the branches of trees being pushed aside, the flowing of distant rivers. They are all hidden from my wails and sobs. I let go. My hands weakening as I try to hold on, but i truly let go. My eyes drooping as I let him take charge. I do not even know where we are going, all I know is we are going east. The forest is a never ending road of sorrow and sadness, just like my life. My eyes begin to close as I lose all my will power to stay awake and to hold on. I lean against his neck and let my mind drift off to sleep. I'm letting go.


	4. MESSAGE :)

**MESSAGE/ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY :D**

Hello! I've nearly finished the next chapter (It should be up shortly :) ) I just wanted to talk about some of the stuff happening in the story. I have edited a few things in the past chapters, but it's not anything drastic. I just changed her age and the year. Ladren is now 16 and the year is T.A 2948. I also just want to explain a few other things as well. (Sorry haha :D) This story like i said in the 1st chapter is before the events of the War of the Ring (3018-3019) so The Fellowship of the Ring-Return of the King, however it will lead up to that. Ladren is an elf, but she isn't a "full" elf or Half-elf. I guess she just has elven blood in her (one-quarter elvish), so she will have features of an elf and a human, like having similar senses, aging process (I came up with the aging process) and ears to an Elf but will also seem quite human, probably more so than an elf. Dior the son of Beren and Luthien was one-quarter elvish but his mortality/life expectancy was unknown ... well from what I've read, it wasn't haha. This will be an Aragorn/OC but it will be gradual and slightly slow (I will also try to make it a realistic relationship and they may or may not end up together ;) ). Arwen will also be in this, so i will do my best to incorporate her and everyone/thing else :).

That's about all i wanted to say, so yeah ... I hope everyone who has been reading my story has been enjoying it so far, I'm always welcome to feedback/reviews as i would love to know your thoughts and maybe even some advice if you like :D. I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed and followed/Favorited my story again, as it really means a lot to me so just Thank you so much! Love you all! (In a non creepy way haha.)


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hey my wonderful readers! How are you all?! I hope everyone is doing well, sorry for the long wait. I had some exams and stuff, yeah i know HOW UNFORTUNATE AND BAD FOR ME! Exams! Horrible! Any way, this chapter is quite long this time, so i hope you all enjoy it. Again thank you all so much for your support. I appreciate it a lot so thank you :) Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **T.A 2948, 15** **th** **October**

Light. Warmth. Quiet and comfort. Have I fallen asleep on a cloud? So soft against my back, I feel my body sinking deeper into the smooth material. No noise of the outside world. The sky, I must be up in the sky. The subtle breeze hitting my face and limbs, the heat of the must be sun wrapping around me like a blanket. My arms spread over the cloud of cushions in pleasure, massaging my muscles. The pain in my hand no longer there. I have woken up too soon. I am awake but I do not want to be. I know this can't be real, there is no way I could be in the sky. The idea of everything before being just another nightmare, the idea of me waking up in the heavenly billow is just impossible. My stomach drops at the thought of opening my eyes. I'm afraid to open them, although they twitch in anticipation to see where I am. I do not care, nothing matters any more. Everything that did matter is gone.

"He na- echui." A deep voice whispers. Someone else is here with me. Now that I have heard their voice, I can feel their lingering presence. Footsteps become clear but fade out as soon as they had appeared. Curiosity begins to form inside me as I struggle to keep my eyes shut. I'm torn. Part of me doesn't care who is there or where I am but then another part, deep down wants to know every detail. Before I can decide, a gentle palm covers my forehead. Cool and delicate … he is elven; I am sure of it. He was speaking Sindarin. Do I open my eyes? Or do I leave them closed and stay sleeping forever?

"Echuio," The man speaks once more while removing his hand. Although I do not understand him, the urge to open my eyes is becoming too much. I do not want to do anything, why can't he just let me be.

"Tullen tye-rehtien." My hand is suddenly grasped into his as he holds it tightly, chanting something softly. He isn't giving up, he isn't giving up on me. He isn't leaving me. The only person who won't leave me is the one person I do not know nor want to. The feeling of water creeping from my eyes leaves me with no choice but to open them. He will see them and know that I am awake either way.

No sky. My eyes skim across the intricate designs of the wood above me. A roof, but a strange and graceful one, in the way it arches. I've never seen anything like it. I reach out my empty hand towards the paneling and see a bandage wrapped around it. I stretch my fingers as I blink my eyes continuously to focus them. My vision is slightly blurred, either from just waking up or tears. The sensation of my left hand being squeezed draws my attention to the almost forgotten man. His long thin dark hair falls down his back, his eye brows furrowed together and his blue eyes that stare right through me. My body is too tired to react to the view but my hand manages to slip quickly away from his grasp.

"Av-'osto." His voice stern but comforting at the same time. He stands away from the chair that sits next to the bed I am laying on. Seeing him fully now, I notice his clothing and height. He is definitely an elf. The material of his clothes looks light weight and royal; he must be at least 6 foot. My mind attempts to process what he had just said to me as I gander throughout the room. Gorgeous statues and figures of elven women adorn the columns that create openings to the outside world. In the distance, I notice a tiny bridge that crosses over flowing water. What?

"Where am I?" I breathe out in panic and disorientation. What else am I supposed to say?

"You do not speak elvish?" His voice now speaking in common tongue startles me from the environment surrounding us. His expression reeks of bewilderment and I have no idea why.

"No … sorry, where am I?" My tone squeaky as a mouse which seems to make him smile sympathetically.

"You are in Rivendell, my Kin found you unconscious in the Bruinen river," Rivendell! I made it! How did I end up in the river? Father!

"I know you are afraid and confused but I must know who you are and where you are from." He states seriously while sitting back down in the chair. How do I tell him; will he even believe me? My heart begins to beat rapidly as I close my eyes and attempt to find a way to explain everything. My hands fidget with the soft cotton blanket as I look back at the patient elf man.

"My name, Ladren, it's Ladren. I- I, my village was attacked. Orcs, they burnt down everything, I had to get out." My chest aching with regret and sorrow as I go back to the very nightmare.

"Your village?"

"Uh-it- it's between the weather hills and the Trollshaw forest, close by to the Hoarwell River. It is out to the west … I don't think there were any survivors!" I can't help but choke out when the vivid image of those poor people dead on the ground. My Father! He is not here! He must be …

"Calm down, there might yet be hope. I will send my men to search. Do you remember anything else, anything at all? Why did the orcs attack?" He spoke slowly while grabbing my hand once more. Me … they were after me. It is all my fault! The tears are now falling like a water fall down my face.

"There was another with them! He wasn't an orc! He wasn't a man either! He- he killed my Father! I know he did and it's all my fault! They were after me! All of this is my fault!" If I hadn't of wished of being somewhere else, If I just wasn't selfish and stayed there, I could have helped them! I could have helped him! Why didn't she tell me earlier when there was still time! I hold my face in my hands as the sound of the man's voice rings through my ears. Again, I am crying, I am going to run out of tears. Yet no amount of crying is going to turn back time, no amount is going to make anything better. This will all be in vain like everything I've ever done.

"Why were they after you?" He speaks louder with command as he pulls my hands away. His eyes wide open staring into my soul as I convulse with sobs.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. He wanted my blood. My blood?" I begin to question myself as I go back to what my mother and the shadow said. The Noldor? Guldes? Lara? None of it makes much sense, but it does at the same time.

"What do you mean? You must tell me child." His voice now hushed.

"My blood … sorceress … Guldes. My ancestor was Guldes. Mother told me! Sod it! I can't explain it!" I yell in an explosion of anger at myself as I throw the blanket off and hug my knees close to my chest. Silence echoes throughout the open room.

"Lord Elrond?" Ignoring the new feminine voice, I listen to the now known Elrond's footsteps on the stone floor. Relief becomes clear as I realise that Elrond is who I was looking for. At least I got to tell of what happened but I wish I didn't need to, I wish it didn't happen. As they whisper quietly in the background, my fingers smooth out the cotton night gown I am wearing. They saved me, they took me in when they could have just left me.

"Thank you." My own voice surprises me as I look up to meet a pair of light blue eyes. Her dark hair thin and smooth just like Elrond, her gown sophisticated yet less formal to his.

"There is no need, you were injured and unconscious and it seems that it was Fate that brought you here. This is Maeneth, she will care for you, Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn." His sullen face now warm and embracing. My head subconsciously nods in appreciation towards both of them. A star shines over the time of our meeting, the only Sindarin I understand. I watch in slight nervousness as he walks outside leaving me with Maeneth. She gives me a quick smile before motioning for me to stand. I return the smile and lift myself up which manages to form black dots in the corner of my eyes, as well as making my stomach churn.

"Are you alright to walk?" Her voice sweet and calming as she grasps my forearm.

"I think so, thank you." I speak after a small moment of trying to regain my vision and balance. My voice still croaky from my outburst.

"Well it won't hurt for me to hold your arm just in case. Shall we?" She speaks in playfulness as she hooks her arm with mine. I let out a stifled chuckle at her humor, but there is still that horrible feeling inside me. I don't think it will ever leave. As we walk further into another room, I focus on my feet touching the ground each step I take. The cold stone seems to travel up my legs, it feels quite nice.

"We are here. I am sorry to ask you this, but may I take your gown off?" My head shoots up as soon as she finishes, her face is filled with amusement. Now that I can take more notice of her features, she is very beautiful, but different looking. She is obviously an elf, her ears are pointed and her height is considerably tall, but her face resembles a young girl. Dimples and all, subtle freckles cover her small nose, her large blue eyes gleam in something I've never seen before, or seldom have seen. Happiness. Before I can look away, the sound of laughter makes me jump back in surprise.

"I apologize, I really do! I didn't mean to scare you!" She chokes out in between fits of laughter. I bite my lip as I attempt to hold in my own laughter as I watch her face turn to a shade of red. She is a very happy elf.

"It is fine, I know you didn't mean to. I was just taken back at the request, otherwise no harm was done." I lose breath as I fail to keep from chuckling at her strange yet endearing behavior. I can feel the smirk in my face as she looks at me and crinkles her nose, still in a fit of laughter.

"I really am sorry; I am very infamous throughout Imladris for my uncontrollable fits of giggles." She speaks in the tone of a young child. My eyes begin to close slightly as my grin becomes wider and wider as time goes on. In stories of elves, they are usually described as being serious and mature, even at a young age.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I ask in hesitation as she picks up a pot of boiling water and pours it into the fancy tub.

"Me? I am 458 years' young." She smirks in response and walks over to a table that has a diverse group of plants and flowers.

"How old are you-" Her voice stops "Wait, what is your name?" She asks in curiosity as she walks back over to the bath and drops a flower in it.

"Ladrengilneth, but just call me Ladren. I am 16 years … young." I giggle when I say young, although that is what I am, especially in the eyes of Maeneth.

"What is the matter?" I question in fear when she pauses what she's doing and looks towards me in utter confusion. Her ice blue eyes squinting along with her eyebrows.

"That is not possible, if you were really 16, you would be but a small child." What?

"I don't understand?"

"You are an elf; elves do not look their age." Her face going back to her usual expression of complete joy. I brush the hair away from my ear as I look into my reflection in the bath water. I am an elf; this does not make sense.

"My Father was of men; my mother was half elven." I think out loud causing her to stare at me briefly with sadness.

"What am I?" I can feel my throat tense up, my chest aches. _There is never a moment of joy that will last._

"You were being serious? I am sorry, but I do not know for sure. I am certain Lord Elrond will know, he would be more than welcome to tell you. You could be similar to Dior the son of Ber-"

"The son of Beren and Luthien? I remember my pa telling me tales of them. Sorry." I shake my head in nostalgia of him explaining to me their adventures in vivid detail, as if he was with them the whole time.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I couldn't imagine what you went through, I am sincerely sorry for your loss. May they live forever on in love and peace, just as how you will remember them." I close my eyes to regain control as I let her words fill my mind. Love and peace? I guess I could settle with that. I would tell her of how I only just met my Mother recently but I know that is not the best of ideas. If I'm to tell someone that, it will be Lord Elrond.

"The bath is ready Ladren, are you able to strip down?" Her voice brings me back to her attention. It is like a boulder being lifted off my chest when I see her amusing smirk. I am glad I met her.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for helping me, you are very kind." I smile in hopes of making her feel appreciated and even more happier than she naturally is, which I'm not sure is possible.

"You are welcome." She nods in approval with a different kind of smile. Although I do not know what that means, I'm not about to ask her. I hold my hand out while she unwraps the bandage to only show a small scar. Elven healing is powerful.

"This is awkward." I giggle out while looking down at my dress, I would have never imagined this happening, I guess I could say the same for many things.

"Do not worry, I have seen many naked in my lifetime … including an old woman." I can't help but stare at her in confusion at how comfortable she is with saying that. I thought she was jesting, but the sight of her whistling while testing the temperature of the water with her hand so casually tells me otherwise. I let out a quiet sigh of dread as I lift the beige material over my head, allowing the cool air to nibble at my skin.

"Well the water is still warm, you should hop in before it becomes cold."

I walk over to the bath and plop my foot into it. The water is as smooth as silk, warm as a hearth and smells as sweet as fresh picked berries and apples. It reaches mid-thigh as I stand in it before slowly sinking deeper into the soothing liquid. My eyes close tightly when I dip my head under. No sounds, no problems. If only I could breathe under water. I take a large gulp of air when I come back up and push my now soaking hair back.

"You have beautiful hair. I've never seen hair like yours before, it is as black as night, very wavy too." Maeneth speaks in awe as she brushes her fingers across my scalp and down to the ends of it. I close my eyes in pleasure as she begins to scrub my hair with an oil. I can't say I'm not enjoying this, it is relaxing and seems to let me forget all the bad things of life.

At least half an hour has gone by, before she announces that I'm clean as clean as I'll ever be, giving me permission to leave the bath. My fingers are slightly pruned from being in the water for so long, reminds me of when father and I used to swim. She hands me a towel, allowing me to dry myself down. I wrap the towel around tightly making sure it doesn't fall off before she directs me to a chair and mirror.

I can finally see my reflection, not just in water but glass. Mirrors are honest and do not lie. My almost raven hair is wet and unruly on my head, my lips and skin looking healthier and livelier, and my vibrant eyes staring right through me. They are a strange color, a dark purple which fades into a light blue.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better thank you, I needed that."

"We all need help in life, no matter if you are a human, elf, hobbit or … dwarf." She speaks wisely and thoughtfully although I smirk when I hear the way she says Dwarf; soaking in sarcasm.

I watch her every movement as she brushes my hair with a peaceful expression. She is so caring and giving, I wonder how she became who she is now? Why is she in Rivendell? Was she born here or is she a traveler and found her home here?

"Maeneth, why are you in Rivendell?"

Her azure eyes meet mine in the reflection, she seems to consider her words for a moment. I begin to worry if the question was too personal, and she would not answer.

"I think it may have been the summer of 2894, I was still quite naïve and young. I left my home around that time, to help people in small villages. My Father was a healer and taught me everything he knew; on my travels, I came across a young man who goes by the name of Elladan. Little did I know he was the son of Lord Elrond, but that is a whole other tale."

"Did you fall in love with him?" I question in interest. This sounds similar to so many tales I've read. A beautiful girl who saves and heals people, meets a brave and handsome warrior. Not only is he a warrior, but of royal blood. Their love is forbidden yet their passion for each other is strong enough to overcome that obstacle. My smile grows when the sound of her sweet laughter fills my ears.

"Maybe, maybe not. Any other questions?"

"How many places have you visited? What places have you visited?" I turn around to face her, ignoring the mirror as my excitement bubbles uncontrollably.

"I've visited many, the Shire including all the regions, Rohan, Lothlorien but only for a short amount of time unfortunately. Never been to Mirkwood however much I would have liked to, Gondor but also for only a short time particularly in Minis Tirith and many small and unknown villages and towns. All wonderful memories."

"You've visited Lothlorien! Have you met Galadriel? Daughter of Finarfin and niece of Feanor! I've heard so much of her and her husband!" My voice lost in joy and eagerness.

"No need to shout. Sadly, no I haven't, but I have seen her … from a far. The stories are true, she was enchanting. Her hair was the most beautiful of gold, it really must have ensnared the light of the trees Telperion and Laurelin. What I wouldn't do to see her again. No surprise she was born in Valinor." Her mind drifting off into her own world, the way she remembers everything awakens something within in me. I am going to travel all of Arda, no matter what. Valinor was just the start. It would be what Father would want. I will not let anything be in vain any more. Nothing.

"As much as I would like to continue this chat, you have somewhere to be." My day dreaming cut short.

"What? Do I? Where?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond, he would like to speak with you in more depth. I apologize for not telling you earlier, I thought it would darken your mood." Her voice and expression now going back to the guilty and sympathetic one, a sharp yet quick pain hits my chest, just like a sword piercing my heart.

"It is fine, I understand. I am very grateful for just breathing in this room with you." Although part of what I say to her could be considered a lie, it is still the truth, just the exaggerated truth, however much I disagree with it, the grief is within me, the loss is within me.

"Your hair looks more than decent; you just need to be appropriately dressed. We wouldn't want you to be in a towel, would we?" Her upbeat laughter somewhat healing the injury, the pain. I take one last glance in the mirror before standing and following Maeneth to an intricate wardrobe, it doesn't even creak when she opens it, must be older than our wardrobe too … my once wardrobe. It Is well looked after. Her eyes lock onto a white material that is folded neatly, it falls down like a water fall of silver when she lifts it. It is simple yet elegant, just a silvery white silk with long flowy sleeves.

"This shall do, it will be comfortable enough. Don't you agree?" She says casually while pressing it up against me.

"It is breath taking." I whisper in awe while she smiles and places the gown on a table which also holds undergarments.

"I will leave you to change, meet me outside and I'll escort you to Lord Elronds study."

"Thank you." She nods politely before walking out of the room into the outside, where the sound of birds squawking can be heard.

The material feels smooth and slippery under my touch; it is warm and welcoming. After a moment of adjusting it to fit right, my skin instantly adapting to the strange and new feeling. The dress protects me from the sudden cool autumn breeze that hits me. Time to go outside.

My eyes widen once I get a glimpse of the beautiful Rivendell I've heard so much of. A fairy tale. It is a dream, the pastel colours of buildings and homes, the clear blue water rushing throughout like blood in veins, bridges and footpaths leading graceful elves to their destination. If only father was here to see this with me.

"You are ready? You look like Galadriel herself, an enchanting sorceress. The silver contrasts with your hair and eyes rather nicely." I give her a quick smile in return for her flattering yet preposterous comment. She is too kind. She would disagree with her own statement if she was to see Mother. She was truly enchanting.

The stone sending more intense and alarming shivers up my legs, my feet are bare and vulnerable … just like how I feel walking in this hidden city. Charming elves bowing their heads as they walk past, I feel so small compared to them. They walk with grace and ease while I struggle to watch where I am walking from gawking at the view. The sun is beginning to set; torches seem to stand out. The flickering of the fire sending a wave of nausea, my mind doing it's damn hardest to push back the horror of the memories that I can't seem to forget. _Forgive not Forget._ I guess a long sleep isn't going to make me forget any way but it will not cause me to forgive either.

My hands fidgeting with my dress as I give quick smiles to passing elves as we get closer and closer to the largest building. Maeneth spinning her head towards me frequently to see if I'm still following, touching every flower and plant I see. The air becoming colder and colder, the sky darkening further and further. Stars forming and brightening to guide our way. Mother and Father. They are my stars in the night sky, forever guiding my way. Star? A sudden outburst of shock and remembrance hits me. The necklace! Where is it?

"We are here, it seems I must leave you now. Just make your way inside and he will sense your presence right away. Your breathing is rather loud, are you alright Laden?" Her voice bringing me back to the present. My heart is pounding furiously in panic, what if I lost it! What if it is lost forever!

"Yes, I a- I'm fine thank you Maeneth, just a little cold is all. I'll be fine, you go ahead, thank you for your help, I hope to see you again." My breathing getting louder and more frequent as I speak making her cock her head to the side in most likely suspicion. I offer the most natural grin I can, hoping it will incinerate her doubts.

"Of course, I will make sure of it. Novaer my friend." She smirks before leaving me alone at the very entrance of the unknown. I do not know what I will do, what I will say, what is headed for me. I don't know where the necklace is, the only thing I have that will remind me and prove to me that I'm not going insane, that my Mother lives on. I stare deeply into the opened doorway, that many torches light which in turn cast shadows. There is always a shadow in the light, you need the darkness to have the light. You need evil to have the good. I've done this so many times before, why is it so hard now? Walking into something I have no control over. I'm so used to being helpless, but I would still go through with it … because I knew Fath- No, I cannot think like that. I'm here now, if I just be brave one more time, I could finally do something good. Elrond will help me, he will understand.

It is as if someone wrapped me up in a cloak of courage. Pure courage. I feel invincible as I walk into the apparent study. Nothing can hurt me here; nothing will ever hurt me if I keep this cloak of courage. This is so much more worthy than a mask. The mask was out of fear; this is out of bravery.

I reach a spiral staircase, the railings detailed and beautiful along with everything I've seen so far. The elves are talented craftsman. My bare feet creating an echo of tapping as I go higher and higher. It seems like an eternity before I hear faint voices. I pause out of both curiousness and fear to know who is up there talking. I close my eyes, and relax my mind and muscles, waiting for the twitch of my ears. My now welcomed and not so much unusual ears.

"Estel, you are still too young. Trust me-"

"I am 17 summers old! I know how to fight, I can fight. Ask Elladan and Elrohir, they will vouch for me."

"I am not questioning your abilities to fight, I am questioning your abilities to be responsible and mature. The world is a large and-"

"I know, it is a large and dangerous place, but I will not be going alone. All I want to do- no all I've ever wanted to do is fight for good, fight for the innocent, fight for hope." I hear two voices that seem to be arguing. I can determine Elrond with his wise and calm yet powerful voice, but the other man, I know not who he is. Judging by the tone of his voice, I sense he is younger. My snoopiness now getting the best of me, I continue to travel the steps.

"I- There is someone coming. We shall discuss this later."

I take a deep breath in before finally hopping up the last and final step. It is quite dark before I reach a source of light. My heart stops at what I see … who I see. His dark brown curly hair reaches his wide shoulders, his elven designed clothes fitting his lean body, his height nearly taller than Elrond himself. His tanned skin highlighted under the warm orange glow. He is so-

"Ah Ladren you are here; I hope you are feeling much better?" My whole face heating up as if it were on fire, I turn away from the young man quickly, towards Elrond's stern yet gentle face instead.

"I am, thank you Lord Elrond. I apologize if I interrupted." I say as loud as I could while ignoring "Estel" who I hope is doing the same with me.

"I am glad. No need, our conversation was not going anywhere any way." I can't help but follow Elrond's eyes. My stomach flips over, my face heats up again and I feel just like the stupid and hopeless blubbering mess I am inside when it comes to handsome and intimidating people. His grey eyes suddenly leave mine when he meets the stare of Elrond. Although I am being buried alive with silly emotions, I can't help but feel awkward for the two men in front of me. Of course, I come at the wrong time, I always do. That cloak of courage didn't really do any good for me after all.

"Indeed. I shall leave you two be, I apologize milady but I will be on my way now." I watch frozen as he gives me the tiniest smile before brushing past me down the stairs. My mouth agape and all as my mind struggles to process what I just heard and saw.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for another long wait, i had more exams and stuff but i have finally finished and i am now on a break so hopefully there will be more chapters coming up very shortly! Again, thank you so much for all the support, i really do appreciate it and it really drives me to keep writing this (I am completely enjoying writing it as well and would probably keep writing it even if everyone hated it haha i would just not upload it but still ... XD.) . I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and just thank you so much for either reviewing, following, favouriting or reading it. It means a whole lot to me so THANK YOU! I hope everyone has a good morning/day/evening/night, enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"I apologize for his behavior; he is seldom like this. He is a good and respectable young man. However, I stray from the issue at hand. I trust Maeneth escorted you here safely?" I jump slightly as I turn back to him, only to nod and smile politely.

"It is fine honestly, I'm sure he is … I mean I did not think he was rude at all, he seems nice and he was quite-quite … nice." My mind quickly leaving me as I turn back into blubber, just like what I am speaking, blubber. I am blubbering. His already arched eye brows arching further up his forehead, which I take as a sign of confusion. His eyes smile along with his mouth.

"And yes Maeneth did. I'm not fatally wounded, she is quite nice as well. Thank you." Oh, shite you are an idiot! My attempt to jest was a complete failure, I have terrible humor.

"I am glad to hear so. Shall we sit down, I fear we may be here for a while, judging by what you told me before. Again, I am deeply sorry for what happened." He speaks softly and kindly as he sits down in a cushioned chair next to an extensive shelf. I let out a breath of awe as I see the stunning pattern of large, small, colorful, dull and ancient works of art it holds. So many books, I begin to forget why I'm here and what he said. This is beyond believable, I am hypnotized as my eyes scroll across the spines of them. Some bearing titles, some bearing jewels and some are leather while some are hard covered. So, diverse.

"You enjoy reading?" My head turning towards him, his smile warm and comforting.

"Yes, one of my favorite hobbies. My Pa used to bring a book home once a fortnight when I was little, there was a trader who was common around our parts and he sold scholar type items." Memories coming back to me as I speak. It seems like yesterday; I was just a young girl who was filled with adventure and happiness. Father would always fuel my desire to explore and know things, he was similar. We would have deep and philosophical discussions of books we had read and would always try to find the meaning behind even the simplest of children's tales. We made quite the team.

"I see. I am thoroughly passionate about books as well. Many years have I collected and found works of talented writers and scholars. It is amazing how even the smallest of words can impact someone so deeply." I can't help but smile in adoration for his love of books. I haven't met many people who feel the same way, but I understand. In these times people are struggling to just survive.

"I couldn't agree more." I speak attentively as I sit in a chair across from him. My hands clasp together, to stop from fidgeting with my dress as he smiles at me one last time before going into deep thought.

"Ladren, I understand your village was raided by orcs. You said there was also another being with them … and they were after you. If it is possible, and I understand completely if you cannot, but is there any way you could tell me in more detail?" He carefully chooses his words.

"Yes … I can, it is the least I can do after all you've done. I wasn't within the fencing of the settlement at the time of the first attack, I believe. I was close to the Hoarwell river. I was walking back and found the village on fire and many people were still alive. I managed to injure my hand climbing the fence, I went to open the gates, thinking people weren't leaving for that reason but it was collapsed. Soon after was when I saw the orcs … and the shadow.

He was just a shadow. Tall, dark as the very night sky, his voice like the hiss of a snake, a whisper. When I saw my father, I ran to him and that is when I got a good look at it. He had no face, his cloak was too low or something, he was frightening to look at, even more so than the orcs. He spoke to me, some of it I could understand, some of it I could not. I wasn't exactly focused on listening to him as I was on my father and surviving. Pa told me to run straight after, I was too scared not to. I've never ran so fast in my life. The sound of it screeching only fueled my desire to run … it was horrible. I found a horse and escaped, I don't know how, but I did it-"

"Stop. That is enough. Thank you, child, I cannot form how sorry I am into words. You were very brave; your Father would be proud." His words seeming to halt the tears pouring from my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying. It was like I was there again. My fingers swiping away at my eyes distracts me from Elrond standing and walking away, as If he is pondering on something.

"Do you remember what the shadow spoke? A word that stood out?" His voice seeming to shake slightly. Is he afraid? I feel proved wrong when I see his face, emotionless, but is his voice betraying him?

"Well no- I don't know. Well there were names-"

"What names?"

"Lara, Gul- Guldes and … Sauron." As soon as the name leaves my mouth, it hits me. That name. Sauron … Sauron the deceiver. The necromancer, so many names for one creature. The Lord of Mordor himself, it cannot be.

"Just as I thought. The being that attacked your village, you were correct when you said he was but a shadow. One of the Nine riders."

"The black riders! What would they want from me! What does Sauron want from me! I thought he was dead! Isildur killed him-"

"No, Isildur never killed him. He only took away his power, the one ring. Sauron … I do not know whence he is, but he is alive."

"Wait he is alive! For how long have you known! Well if he is, why has no one found him? I am certain it would be impossible to mistake him for a bloody hobbit!" My voice becoming louder as I go on. The amount of pain I feel in my chest and head is unbelievable. The room seems to be rising in temperature. My legs automatically stand, my hands tear through my hair.

"Please Ladren, do not shout. I do not want anyone to hear of this. I do not need panic." His face calm and collected as he stares at me. His sharp eyes pushing back the words that were about to come out of my mouth. Guilt fills my heart, when I realize I just shouted at him. It isn't his fault. All he has done is help me.

"I'm sorry- I just. My father died at the hands of his servants. Children died at the hand of his servants. I saw it all, I heard it all. How do you know that this isn't happening all across the land?" His face stiffens at my question. He looks away and wipes his hand over his flawless face. The pain comes back again along with realization.

"It is isn't it. This happens … everywhere. Villages being burnt down to the ground. People, people already struggling to live for more than a day being butchered like animals! How long has this been happening? Why do I not know about this?" Tears leaking from my eyes, travelling down to the stone floor. A loud echo follows as I fall to my knees. He looks at me in utter sorrow. I've never seen someone show their emotion so honestly like that. My feet wobble as I push myself up to my normal height.

"It is true. Although Sauron is not physically present nor present at all, Orcs, the kin of Mordor continue what he started. They have no mercy for any being, no pity. They even strike down each other." My mind continuously shows images of the awful creatures as he speaks.

"But there is still hope. My kin often travel across Eriador, defeating his malice creations. However, we cannot save everyone." The sad thing is, he is right. It is the harsh truth of life, that not everyone survives. That not everyone is meant to survive.

"You are free to leave now. I believe we have spoken enough of evil and chaos, thank you Ladren. You are a courageous girl, with a bright mind. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. I promise I will look into the names of which you heard." He rests his comforting hand on my shoulder, with a warm smile.

"Thank you Lord Elrond. Thank you for everything."

"Do not thank me. There is no need. Gi nathlof hí, you are welcome here. Na lû e-govaned 'wîn." He speaks softly before leaving me to study his collection of books. I take it that he said something along the lines of good bye and turn to the stair case, where I arrived from. The thought of telling him of the necklace and Mother passes but I let it go, now is not the time. I need to breathe, I do not think I will be able to sleep tonight, so I might as well not take the beauty of Rivendell for granted.

The breeze picks up as I leave the pleasant heat from inside, the stars, the moon and the many torches spread throughout, guide my way as I take in the natural beauty of the flowers and architecture. Everything is so peaceful here, no wonder elves are not seen much elsewhere. After a moment of walking, wondering and gawking, I finally find a quiet and secluded area. Fountains, ponds and statues décor the already stunning environment around me. My feet drag me over to a long bridge, that goes over a body of water that glistens under the light of the night sky. My stomach hanging over the whimsical railing as I fiddle with sleeves of the dress. The reflection in the glass like water, captures my face and hair. The darkness of it almost blends in with the sky, making my pale face stand out more than usual.

"Watch you do not fall in." A masculine voice startles me into almost flipping over the protective stone that in fact keeps me from falling in. I cover my mouth out of embarrassment after the shriek leaves it. The sound of his smooth chuckling, brings my attention to him.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you … much. All jest aside, you are Ladren, am I correct?"

"No- you didn't scare me, you just umm- you scared me. Yes, my name is Ladren, you are Estel, right?" I can't help but stutter as he smiles at my failed attempt of acting as if nothing happened. I try my best to stay composed, and smile back at him as if I am normal, which I'm not.

"Yes, I am Estel. Again, I am sorry about before, I would have stayed and introduced myself properly, but-.

"Do not worry, I understand. I- uh, I um- Just out for some peace and quiet. I mean I'm just- I'm here because I feel a little uh- sick. But I'm glad you are here as well, someone to talk to… if you want. I mean it is up to you. You can decide for yourself, I did not mean to offend you, if I did."

"Ha … sorry, I did not mean to laugh. I would be more than pleased to stay and talk. It would make up for before. What brings you to Rivendell, Miss Ladren?" His voice soaking in humor, but in a friendly way. I cannot sense anything mean or rude from him. His grin seems to make him more handsome, his eyes almost smile with him.

"Miss Ladren, hey, I actually like that. Well- um, I am here because … well it's not exactly anything good that brings me here, I'm afraid. My village was destroyed by orcs, but I am here now, safe and sound." I swallow my sadness and muster up a smile. I am sure it would ruin the good-hearted nature of this conversation. I hate to think it, but I've had enough of the 'I am sorry for your loss', it brings back the terror and heartache.

"Oh, I see, I am sorry. Had I known, I would have been more discreet, but I trust Elrond's kin will serve justice for you and your loved ones."

"Thank you, I am sure they will. How long have you been here? You seem to be quite acquainted with Lord Elrond … not that I was listening in on purpose-"

"I know, I have lived in Imladris since I was a young boy. 2 years old I believe. My mother, brought me here after my Father was killed, so Elrond in a way is like the Father I never had. He is a good man. Wise and intelligent, a good leader, but very stubborn." His father was killed ... my heart sinks a little, but then I struggle to suppress a giggle after he says stubborn. They were definitely arguing about something, I wonder what it was? I am taken away from my thoughts once again when I feel his stare on me, his eye brows raised with a slight smirk.

"I suppose you heard more than I thought, not to worry. He will not let me fight. More and more orcs are swarming throughout the regions of Arda, there are many who need help, protection. I have the skills to offer that protection, but he still says no. I am not old enough he says. Not mature enough. His sons, Elladan and Elrohir see my potential, why can't he?" I watch in curiosity and amazement but also slight pity. He wants to risk his own life to save others, he is so caring of people he has not met or even know exist. He is just like a hero from a book, yet Elrond doesn't believe in him, well at least he thinks he doesn't. I know that feeling, I would always ask my Father about Mother and he would always tell me I'm not old enough or that I am not mature. It can be frustrating and degrading but it is only out of love.

"I understand how you feel. You know you are ready but he doesn't seem to, it can be disheartening but it is only because he cares about you. Maybe- maybe he is right. Maybe you need to train more, grow … but he could be wrong, maybe you are as ready as you'll ever be. And when he does allow you to fight, he will know for sure. You can prove him wrong or you can prove him right, either way I am sure you will do great things."

"Do you really think so? I do believe he cares, I just-it can be irritating, you know?"

"Yes, more than you think."

"I apologize for venting at you, if it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. Thank you, you are quite wise. For all I know you could be hundreds of years old-" I can't help but let out a laugh. Hundreds of years old … I guess this is going to be a common observation. His tiny smile quickly fading into maybe even a hurt or insulted expression.

"Sorry. I am but merely 16 years old," My laughter builds up as his face now shows his confusion and shock. His stormy eyes wide open with his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Impossible! You cannot be- you must be at least 50. You are jesting me."

"No, I promise it is no jest. This might sound slightly mad, but I am not an elf. Well I am but I'm not- My mother was half elven and my Father was human."

"I can't believe it … not that I think it is unnatural or bad, I- I've never met anyone like you."

"I understand, it is … rare in a sense. But it is not the strangest thing about me." My smile growing as he runs his hand through his unruly hair and leans against the stone and stares at me in bewilderment.

"I would never have guessed, I just assumed you were elven. Your ears … your eyes. I suppose it is hard to tell with a lady, as you are quite- you are shorter compared to elven women, your hair isn't as long but your features are … elven." He looks away from me for a moment and coughs. My smile seeming to never stop growing as I see him becoming a stuttering mess just as I was before. My face heats up at the thought, but I know he is probably just avoiding offending me.

"Well thank you. Elves- they are stunning with their long luscious locks and also long legs." He laughs along with me at the statement. The compliment wasn't exactly sincere but elves are in fact beautiful beings, although some humans happen to have similar features just like the man in front of me.

"They really do, don't they? I am sorry to say this but I must be on my way … again. It was a pleasure to meet you Ladren. I hope to see you again."

"Maybe we could meet here, some other time. If you want, that is. I understand if you would rather not but- I don't know anyone, well other than you and Elrond … and Maeneth who you may or may not know." His head tilts to the side as he grins at me in amusement, while I heat up out of embarrassment.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to. N'i lû tôl Ladren. Posto vae." He speaks in between a yawn and nods before walking away further into the city.

"I have no idea of what you just said but, Nee luo tul to you too Estel." I giggle as I look back down into the glass like water with something i haven't felt in a while. Happiness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I finally finished chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it and are having a great morning/day/night :) Again, thank you so much for everything. Thank you so much for supporting my story/writing, it makes me really happy to see that people actually like it, i really appreciate it, so THANK YOU!**

 **Chapter 6**

Fresh air fills my lungs, crisp and sharp, it sends chills down my spine. I can hear it, the breeze whispering to me, even flowing water, leaves dragging across stone. It creates a strange sound, almost like subtle screeching. Other noises join in, as I flex my hands. The cracking of my joints, subduing the aching of them. The sudden light blinds me, sending a quick pain through my head. I close them tightly, letting out a sigh to relieve the strain in my muscles.

"Of course, of course I would fall asleep on the ground." I half chuckle, half moan, insulting my poor choice of sleeping arrangements. The sky is pale, almost blending with the clouds that float over the top of it. Is the sky even real? How would anyone know otherwise? Maybe I will ask Elrond, I am sure he would love to tell me … maybe not. No, no more poor choices.

Every bone in my body seems to disagree with my decision of standing, the agony of lying down in an odd position really has its consequences. My fingers brush through my now knotted hair, as I peek throughout the city, well at least as far as I can see, no one is here, no one will see me. My dress has somewhat become shrivelled and untidy, along with the many leaves hanging off it and everywhere else. I don't dare look at my reflection as I cross the bridge, to where I came from, last night. Well I hope that it is, I do not feel like getting lost and found by someone like this.

"Ladren! What on Arda are you doing here! I was looking everywhere for you! I thought you had left!" Maeneth … she will want me dead, as soon as she sees what I've done to the dress. My heels turn quickly to face her, my heart rate slows down once I see her not so angry but surprisingly, relieved expression.

"Sorry, I must of fell asleep by accident-"

"Must of? You did. I went to your room this morning, expecting you to be there, but nothing … my heart stopped, I could have died! I thought you had left, run away-"

"But I didn't Maeneth, I was just getting some air. I was not planning on falling asleep here, especially not to make you … di-which is highly unlikely. I really am sorry." Her face softens once more, as she lets out a quite murmur, only to give me a kind smile. Now it is my turn to feel relieved.

"It is fine, I was just worried is all. Don't ever do that again!" I spoke too soon. Guilt does pinch the back of chest, I must have given her a fright. But she is definitely, even if just a little, making a mountain out of a molehill.

"Okay, okay. I promise I will not ever fall asleep on the ground … again. You can trust me, I didn't particularly enjoy it any way. I think I may have done something to my neck."

"Well something is going to be done to my neck too, if I do not bring you to Elrond this instance!" She shouts dramatically, whilst latching onto my hand and practically pulling me further away from where we were. My laughs along with her amusing bickering, distracts me from the fact that my feet are burning from being dragged on rough cement and loose rocks.

"Maeneth! I am sorry if this offends you, but I am certain you are over reacting right now!" My voice strengthens as she slows down and allows me to follow her at my own pace. Fellow elves stare at the both of us, with a mysterious knowing in their eyes. My stomach churns tightly but I try and forget it. I am sure, there is nothing to be worried about. He may have just found more information, maybe … maybe they've found Fa-

"We are here, your gown is slightly … never mind. I'll just say you fell over, tripped on a stick, you do walk rather awkwardly, I am sure he will believe me." Her voice picking up pitch as she begins to panic over, well over nothing. She has nothing to worry about compared to me.

"Maeneth! I am right her-"

"I know, apologies. I do become quite stressed, don't I? Are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry. It was not my intention." Her face now showing concern as her nose crinkles, along with her blue eyes.

"No … I am not crying. It may be the wind. I am fine. Do you know why Lord Elrond would like to speak with me?" My voice lowering, as I fight with the tears that are attempting to escape my eyes.

"Okay. Are you certain Ladren? You can trust me, I will not judge. You can tell me anything."

"I am fine, honestly. I do trust you, you are a good person and I would tell you if there was something wrong. Just please answer my question. Where are we anyway?" Her face returns to its natural expression, it seems I have convinced her enough, now I just need to convince myself.

"This is where the house of Elrond eat. Which is rare, but now that you are here, it will not be."

"Wait … the house of Elrond? Why is it rare? And why- This is all too baffling." I find it harder to breathe, I am confused, afraid and sore. All of this is new and strange.

"Calm down, I will be with you. The house of Elrond is well- it is the house of Elrond. You will soon see, we have to hurry." She practically spits out; her speech is muddled and fast. She once again grabs my hand, sprinting over to the entrance of the beautiful structure.

Maeneth gives a respectful nod to an elf, who is most likely guarding the building. His blonde hair glimmers under the now approaching sun. His armour, is so intricate and shiny, the urge to reach out and touch it, is almost uncontrollable.

"Na vedui Maeneth!" A loud and boisterous voice distracts me from embarrassing myself. She lets go of my hand quickly and begins to speak, but my mind becomes absent once again when my eyes receive a glimpse of the elven architecture. Everything is so, I do not know any words to describe it. The roof is pastel, pristine stone floors, delicate wood along with colourful vines and flowers. Lights flicker like fire flies all around. All my worries and nerves wash away when the balcony comes into sight. I am going to cry, I've never felt like this before. This view is majestic, it is art.

"Ladren, where are you going?" Maeneths voice brings me back, I spin towards her, to only feel my insides completely flip over. The heat rising in my face is almost painful, in front of me. In front of me sits, a woman with a strikingly ethereal aura. Her blonde hair is fair, along with her skin. She sits close to Estel, who sits opposite to one of three unknown elves. Had I known there was to be an audience, I would have been more prudent.

"Sorry, I was taking in the view. This place is breathtaking." Maeneth notices my nervousness, as she walks closer to me with a kind smile. I look down, out of uneasiness when my eyes meet Estels. They stand out, now that I can see them clearly.

"Do not apologize Ladren, I am glad you appreciate Rivendell. I have invited you to eat with us, surely you are quite hungry." My ears welcome Elronds voice with open arms. The ways he speaks is comforting beyond belief. His smile is warm and genuine.

"Thank you, uh- maybe. I haven't eaten in a while." The impulse to slap myself grows, as my voice shakes from anxiety. My attention is soon captured by the laugh of one of the elves. He has similar features to Elrond, more so peculiar, there are two of them sitting side by side. How anyone could tell them apart, I do not know.

"Elladan, why is that you laugh? What is so amusing, that you need to let out a chuckle?" Maeneths voice starts me, her tone is dripping in annoyance. Oh. Now I understand.

"I apologize, it was only in good humour. Ladren you have not eaten since you awoke. We do not know how long you were unconscious in the river for. You are bound to be hungry." He gives me a sympathetic smile, I do not know if it was forced but his voice hides that, he sounds decent enough. All I can do is nod in agreement, as Elrond gives him a harsh stare.

"Elladan and Elrohir were the ones to find you, they often guard the outskirts of Imladris, if they are not here or fighting elsewhere." Elrond talks softly changing his expression to almost, guilt? My chest lightens at the words he speaks. My eyes do not leave the sight of the two elves, they saved my life.

"Thank you, thank you with all my heart. I honestly do not know what to say or do." I say breathlessly, only to chuckle to hide my stuttering.

"Well, you can start with sitting down, and having something to eat. We did not go to all that trouble for you to only die of hunger." The now known Elrohir laughs in a friendly manner, I can't help but join in with him, only to pause when I notice Estel staring at me again, his smile is too stunning to not look at. The light of the sun, only highlights his youth and dare I say beauty.

"I shall take my leave, I have important matters to attend to. Novaer, No veren Ladren." The dark-haired elf leaves his seat, offering it to me before nodding his head to Elrond and gracefully walking out of the Palace like room.

"Novaer, Erestor." Elrond responds, almost to himself before looking to Maeneth.

"Thank you, Maeneth. You may stay and break fast with us, if you wish to." He says, politely and generously as I quickly and quietly seat myself in the now empty chair.

"No, I do not wish to, but thank you Lord Elrond. Your offer is appreciated, Boe annin mened." Her stare is bitter as it reaches Elladan and stays on him. He seems to fidget under it, well I guess my prediction of them being in love was false, or at least it is at this moment in time.

"Farewell." And just like that, she turns swiftly the same way Erestor left.

"Do not mind her, it is only me she detests."

"Elladan, Ionneg. There is no need, be respectful."

"Goheno nin, Adar."

I watch carefully at the way they communicate with each other. I can sense the love and courtesy Elladan has for his father, but I can also sense grief. I cannot help but glance at everyone seated. I am at the opposite head of Elrond who sits in a grand chair. To my left, Estel eats quietly, while Elrohir sits to my right, watchful to the outside. The lady beside Estel, eats peacefully as well, while Elladan stares down at his hands. The food in front of me smells delicious. The warmth vibrating off it, tempts me to grab a slice of freshly baked bread.

"Do not hesitate to eat my dear." A delicate sound refreshes my mind, a small grin forms on my face when I see the womans gentle face.

"Thank you …. "

"Gilraen. You may call me Gilraen." She speaks thoughtfully as she hands me a porcelain plate, her long hair falls over her shoulder as she moves.

"Thank you, Gilraen."

I reach out to the colourful blend of berries, apples and pastries. The sliced bread is still hot, but cool enough to touch. The dough melts in my mouth, the taste of it reminds me of home. Father was my home, and always will be. My eyes close, as I relive memories of him, so youthful and happy. Was always the optimistic one of the both of us. When my eyes flicker back open, they meet his again. I cannot tell if they are a dark blue or grey, either way they look like the ocean and stormy clouds.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers to me, causing a large smile to grow on my face.

"Much better, how are you?"

"Much better." He chuckles, making me let out a giggle.

"How do you like the food?"

"It is yummy …. Very professional."

"I agree, it is a shame elves do not eat often, they have quite the food."

"I am definitely no elf than. I think I may be a hobbit."

"Ah, hobbits are one of a kind, ever met one?"

"No, I cannot say I have, you?"

"No, have never been out far enough, I've never really left Imladris. Even if I did, hobbits aren't too fond of strangers."

"Well that is too bad, maybe one day, we will both meet a hobbit." Our constant conversing and yapping is obviously entertaining the rest of the table, but it feels like we are truly the only ones in the room. All I am focused on is his face, his voice, just him.

"Do you like reading?"

"Depends, what genre. Always been fascinated by tales and poetry, stories of the first and second age. Even the valar, have you ever heard of them?"

"Well yes, but I do not know them in much detail. Manwe is the king, is he not?"

"Yes, yes he is. That is a start, maybe I could teach you, along with Sindarin." His tone filled with amusement, I guess he is right. I do not know much of elvish lore, and absolutely dirt of Sindarin and Quenya.

"Estel, we are heading to the training grounds. Perhaps, you two would like to accompany us." Elrohir startles both of us, while him and Elladan stand.

"Of course, I need to work on my stance."

"Iston, Menathab." Elladan responds.

Estel stands, with a large smile on his face, while Elladan and Elrohir chuckle as they walk out. I watch as he looks back down at me, with his hand out for me to take.

"Hiril vuin." He smirks, causing me to take his hand without much hesitation, although I do not know what he said. He lifts me up easily, instantly jogging over to the two brothers with me following a bit further behind. The cool breeze hits me like a wave, it relaxes my lungs, invigorating my mind. He looks back at me with a smug grin, before completely coming to a halt, waiting for me to catch up.

"Aren't you a gentleman," I cannot help but snicker in sarcasm causing him to snort in response. We both smile at each other, his eyes squinting under the bright star up in the sky. I wonder how it came to be?

"Estel, do you ever wonder, think about how the sun became, well became the sun?"

"Aye, but I do not wonder. Varda, the Lady of stars, Elbereth. The most beautiful of the valar, created the great stars, the stars that we see in the sky at night. She is the one who secured the courses of the moon and sun. She is responsible for all the stars in the heavens."

"You are jesting me! How could one lady create all those stars, I mean how would she even be capable? No one could do that!"

"I promise it is no jest, she is of the valar, made up of the Ainur who are powerful beings. She is the wife of Manwe, the queen of Arda. There are fifteen. They are mighty, the servants of the one. Eru, the all-powerful." Fire burns in my head, it fuels my curiosity deeply. The valar, the shadow mentioned them, maybe I should learn more, I wonder if Elrond has any books about them, about Eru.

"We are here. This is where I train, along with many other fellow elves." His voice, pulls my glance to the front of me. We are standing on high steps that reach to a large open space. The stone floor echoes under the boots of fighting elf men, some fighting each other, some working on their moves and techniques with straw men, some even practising archery. Their feet move so elegantly, so flawlessly. It is like they are dancing, but only with a shining weapon in their hands. I lose focus. Suddenly, the feeling of someone touching my head becomes known, causing me to go stiff.

"Sorry, you had a leaf in your hair." His attempt at suppressing his laughter is an upmost failure, but I am glad he noticed before anyone else did. I cannot help but watch closely at how, he watches the others fight, something fiery in his eyes. Admiration for them, eagerness to join them, and hope to be them. He will, I am sure of it. He slowly descends the steps, greeting them in their heavenly sounding tongue. My legs soon become sore from standing so long, and move so that I am sitting on the step. My smile seems to never stop growing when he is in sight, the way he acts and speaks, there is something. There is something special about him, he cares for others, he respects others, and they all respect him. I have not known him long, but I know I can trust him, he is a good man.

"Ladren! Come join us!" He shouts, leading everyone's eye to me. The slight embarrassment is soon buried by the excitement on his face. He really wants me to join in, at least I will have something to do. Getting back up to my feet, I can finally notice the two swords he holds, I have never really used one properly before, but I have held one. Father was a grand blacksmith, and I would test to see if it was sturdy and well made, even though I had no idea. My hands clutch onto the dress as I sprint down the steps, and straight towards Estel. Many are watching, I am going to have to try harder than usual to act normal, after all I am in front of elves who have most likely fought in wars and risked their lives for us.

"Here, take this one, it is a bit lighter." He speaks slowly while putting it in my hand and tightening my fingers around it. Wow, it is very light. I swing it around in the air, feeling how it moves, and moves it does.

"It is very … pretty." I attempt to say something clever to impress him, only leaving both me and him laughing.

"It is, elves make for good blacksmiths and craftsmen."

"My Father was a blacksmith, a good one. I used to play with the forge, and anvil and pretend to make something, then I would also pretend that the swords and Armour he made, were mine." I giggle while explaining my tactics, although I was lonely, I still came up with things to do.

"Oh really, well I am sure he would have been more than pleased. Have you ever practiced with a sword, know any techniques?"

"No, never. I am very, uncoordinated." He chuckles at the word, I am more like a clumsy and unfocused mess. Uncoordinated, is a nicer word for that.

"Okay, fair enough. Maybe we should work on your foot work first. We do not want any injuries."

"Maybe." His grin, only increases my confidence in that there is something special. He takes mine and his sword back to wherever they came from, giving me time to think about how I should stand, how do you stand when you fight? I slouch my back a little, no probably wrong, I bend my knees, nope I look ridiculous. I even jump from one foot to the other, only to rip a large hole at the bottom of the dress. Shite!

"Estel! I need help!" The sound of his feet running on the ground, along with laughter and chatter from the other elves, adds to the stress of the situation. I just ruined this magnificent dress, someone doubtlessly spent days on, and here I am with a gaping hole in it, being a complete fool because I want to impress someone.

"What is the matter?" His tone soaking in worry.

"Look, Maeneth is going to be so angry. She is going to tell Elrond and he is going to hate me, this gown should not have a bloody hole in it." I nearly yell at myself, near tears while pointing at the breaking of the fabric.

"Ladren, do not worry, it is not a big deal. I am certain they would both prefer a hole in a dress then a hole in you." He speaks calmly while grabbing my shoulders with a slight grin on his face.

"Ladren! What are you doing here? What happened to the dress? Are you okay? You did not get stabbed did you!" Her voice making my blood run cold, I have terrible luck. It is definite, the Valar hate me and so does Eru. Why do you hate me!

As I look towards the direction of Maeneth, dizziness takes over my balance, a strange sense of tiredness and fatigue wraps around my body, even my breathing becomes heavy and slow. I hear shouting coming from Estel, soon all sound fades away, I watch his face fill with terror as he grabs a hold of me and continues to speak words I cannot hear.

"We do not hate you." The statement echoes around as everything around me darkens and grows cold. Cold as the very blood in my veins.


	8. MessageUpdate :)

**Hey! I'm back, but it is only a quick update/message. I just wanted to say that I have decided to reread the Lotr books (I only have read, FOTR-ROTK, it's all in the same book though), along with the appendixes, because i really want to refresh my memory and stuff, so that i don't miss anything or get any details wrong. I could also learn a bit more hahaha there is so much to research, I freaking love it! I also really love J.R.R Tolkiens writing and imagination, he was a very intelligent, creative and talented man. I'm also really excited for next year! The tale of Beren and Luthien (Which i mention alot ahaha :D) is getting released next May (My Birthday Month!) which i think will be 100 years after it was first written, which is so amazing to think about!**

 **I know it might seem stupid that i told you all of that, but i really wanted to let you all know that i'm doing more research and stuff, so if i have made any mistakes about the lore, i will definitely fix it. Again, thank you so much for all the support, i know i always say this, but i really truly appreciate it ad it always puts a smile on my face to see the follows/favourites, reviews, views and all of that so thank you :).**

 **I hope you all have a fantastic morning/day/night wherever you may be, THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello! I apologize for the long time gap between my last chapter and this one. I've been a little behind XD. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas with their family and friends :) Also hope everyone had an amazing year! As 2016 is coming to an end soon, i can't believe how quickly this year has gone, i guess time flies when you're having fun is true haha Again thank you so much for the support, I really, truly appreciate it, and i hope everyone likes this chapter, it is a little short this time, so sorry about that, but i will try to make up for it in the next one, i will also try and upload it a lot faster than this one haha Thank you so so much everyone, and please enjoy chapter 7! :)**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Complete darkness once again. Nearly all senses leave me, nearly. A cool breeze tugs at my skin, inviting itself into my veins. Irritating spikes poking at my back and head. No sense of smell, direction. I cannot tell if my eyes are closed, or they are open, and I am faced with nothing. The empty abyss. Has it happened again, my so-called powers.

"Ladrengilneth, you may open your eyes." His voice strong, and smooth like velvet. I do not feel threatened, but strangely at peace. Just like when I met Mother. My eyes begin to create an opening. By the Valar, have I ever seen something as beautiful, I do not think I have. The sky is the most peculiar shade of blue and purple, the white lights sparkling, contrasting perfectly with the colours. Everything around me, so ethereal, so unworldly. The flowers, trees, grass. My eye is captured by an unreal willow tree near a lake, it is silver. How? So, young and vibrant, the smell of nature beginning to strengthen, water trickling in stunning fountains. Not even a King or Queen could ever deserve to witness this, yet everyone deserves to.

"I thought you would like it. The gardens of Lorien, centuries have I cared for them, they never wither, never age. How are you coping Valley of stars?" My attention grasped by a gorgeous man … being? His hair so shiny, silky. The same silver as the willow. Sharp yet soft features make up his face, his gown white with shimmering gems.

"Are you an angel?" The smile I receive from him, would be enough to destroy an army of Orcs.

"No, I am Irmo. The god of dreams and visions, the title many of your Kin have given me. I cannot believe how much you look alike." His smile quickly leaving him, as he reaches out a hand, with his bright eyes wide open. Without a second thought, our pale hands touch, lifting me up, the world becomes bigger to my eyes. More breath-taking beings walk kindly and slowly, appreciating the land. Some glowing, some even seeming to be floating. There Is no doubt I am in Valinor.

"Thank you … Irmo. The gardens are unbelievable, but how did I get here? Did you bring me here?"

"No, you did."

"Really? I do not remember asking to be here- no offence."

"Yes, indeed you, but I did aid quite a bit, I awakened your abilities. I heard your prayer, your question, and I brought you here to give you my answer," My heart almost pausing completely, what is Estel and Maeneth going to think? I just disappeared out of thin air in front of them, Elrond is going to find out and fear me.

"We do not hate you. The valar do not hate you, Eru does not hate you, the only thing that hates you, is yourself … and Sauron." Irmo's face gives away no emotion, no thought. He just told me that I hate myself, that Sauron hates me, with no hesitation or worries of hurting my feelings.

"Excuse you Irmo, not only have you dragged me here without my consent, you tell me that I hate myself, which in fact I do not! I mean how in Arda would you know anyway! I am sorry If I seem disrespectful, but it is only fair because that is what you are being right now." He turns away suddenly and begins to stride further from me. Is he just going to leave me! Oh shite, well I can add another to the list of people that hate me. I do not care if he Is of the Valar, he is acting very arrogant and obnoxious right now.

"Did I just hear right Valley of Stars? If anyone is being arrogant, it is you. Now follow me, I would like to show you something." Oh…

"You can read minds, like Galadriel?" My voice determined and excited, the idea of him hearing me mocking him, him basically kidnapping me, it is all forgotten, I cannot help that I am forgetful. His footsteps larger and faster than mine, his legs are much, much longer. The cobblestone echoing under his fine boots and my bare feet, distract me from the speaking of others around us.

"Yes, of course I can, that is how I heard your prayer, it is how I hear everyone's prayers."

"Wait, you bring everyone who speaks to you here, how come I've never heard of anyone visiting Valinor, and meeting one of the Valar. I mean that would be quite difficult to forget." His long hair, swinging over his shoulder every sharp corner we turn.

"No, I do not, for the consequence of what you just said would be too great. And not everyone has your powers, in fact no one does, no one that lives in Arda."

"Right, so what are you showing me again?"

A smirk appears on his delicate face, as his eyes glance at me, and then go back in front of him, his motions come to an abrupt halt, forcing me to stop as well.

"This is Lorellin. For what I am to do, you will need to be at peace with your mind, even if just a little."

The water, so pristine, so clear. The blue shines brighter under the light of the moon and stars. I cannot help but touch the surface with my fingers, as polished and calm as glass. This lake should be named Harmony, not Lorellin.

"Maybe, I could arrange that, but that is not why we are here. Valley of Stars, what I am about to tell you, is all true. You need the truth. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." His stare suddenly diverting to behind me, where a white, stone lounge lays, low on the earth. As I sit down, the hole in my dress stands out, a surprising heat warms my face at the recent memory of it.

"Imra, one of the first of the Eldar. A fierce warrior and sorceress. A Noldorin elleth, a great ally of the Valar, friend of the house of Fingolfin, enemy of Morgoth. She was one of the greatest, along with the Lady of Light, she was the Lady of Time, of space. She was a war hero, known for the protection of many elves, who were at the kinslaying of Alqualonde. Imra did not fight to harm her Kin, but only defended both the Noldor with their swords, and the Teleri with their bows, her heroism was rewarded, her faithfulness was rewarded. The most beautiful of the Valar, Varda gifted her the ability to control and manipulate the profoundness of space and time, hence her title. Whilst the Noldor were banned from returning to Aman, Imra was given permission to stay, but she decided to leave to the land of Arda, where her dear friend Galadriel roamed with her people. Her relationship with Galadriel, allowed her to take rest in Doriath, where she met her love. Many found their love in Doriath, Galadriel and Celeborn, Lúthien Tinúviel and Beren, it is quite strange really."

"Wow, that is extraordinary, what did Imra look like? Is she really my ancestor? If so, I feel honoured, she sounds like a truly noble woman." His smile widens at my statement.

"It is. I would say she is certainly your ancestor, going on the almost unnatural similarities between you, as well as your powers. You look so much like her, the raven hair, the lilac eyes that have the light of the very stars in them, even the subtle redness on the tip of your nose. I was quite shocked to say the least when I first saw you, I had thought you were Guldes herself."

"Wait, whatever happened to her? She is an elf, immortal, should she not be alive, here, if not in Arda?"

"No, her spirit joined the stars in the night sky we stare up at, a long time ago. That was her wish, and so her wish was granted."

"Oh, she must be happy then. What of her love?"

"I am not sure whence he is, but I do believe he is still alive."

"What of Sauron, why do you think he hates me? You spoke so yourself, Elrond said he was alive too, but no one knows where he hides." Irmos eyes seem to squint ever so slightly at my mention of the necromancer himself, I suppose the Valar would indeed hate him, they hated his former master too, I think it is safe to say everyone hates both him and his master.

"He hates you because he fears you. He is a coward, but his cowardly acts can be overpowered with greed, his greed that fuels his urge to have complete power. Your gifts would be a great weapon, to him, along with his malice ring. However, you should not fear him, I doubt he cares to go out of his way to find you, but if either he, or his kin crossed paths with you, they would not hesitate to kill you, or worse, use you." He fears me? I do not think so after what happened, it was not as if I bumped into his horrible creations, they hunted me down, like a predator after its prey.

"How can you explain what happened to me then? At the village, they tracked me down, killed all the townsfolk, then killed my father. He does not fear me Irmo, not even the orcs or black riders fear me. I am useless, they might have feared Imra and my Mother, but not me. What could I possibly do to harm them anyway, run off a cliff for them to follow me?"

"You're lack of confidence is quite unfortunate, I guess I was correct after all." I watch in slight offence and sadness as he stands and begins to walk away once more.

"What do you mean? Irmo, please answer me!" Jumping from the seat instantly, I run after him and block his view, although me nearly falling on my tip toes does not appear threatening, I do not care.

"You truly do hate yourself, you proved my point. You do not believe, you have little to no faith in what you can accomplish." His stare sympathetic yet cold. He is right, I cannot believe it, he is right.

"Okay, fine! You are right, you are a genius! Congratulations! You win, but there is a very good reason to why I have no faith anymore! And it is because of you and your friends! I mean look at this place! All of you get to relax and enjoy your never-ending life, while the rest of us, get slaughtered by orcs and starve to death! You have no idea what it is like to suffer, to lose the things and people you love! Even your precious garden won't bloody die! How in Arda, am I supposed to gather faith with that knowledge!" I cannot help but shout at the top of my lungs, until my voice cracks, and the tears flood down my face. My vision blurs, to the point, where I have to sit down in order not to lose balance.

"That is not true ladren, and deep down, you know it to be false. Deep down, you have faith, belief and hope. We do suffer, maybe not in the same way you do, but we do. Everyone suffers, we all have different ways to cope, and your choice of coping at this moment is not working. Your anger and guilt towards yourself is not healthy, you release it on others to forget it is directed at you, even though it does not need to be. Nothing that has happened to you is your or anyone else's fault, it is fate. It is what moulds you into the person you will be when you pass, the sooner you accept the truth, the happier you will be." Both his hands hold my face, his eyes hypnotising me along with his words.

"All I want is to be happy, it's all I've ever wanted."

"And you can be Ladren, you just need to find the right path to follow."

"Let me stay. Let me stay here, with my Mother, so I can be happy." His hands fall, along with his face, I knew he would not let me. He says he wants me to be happy, yet he won't let me. Just as I thought.

"Ladren, I do want you to be happy, I wish for everyone to be happy, but you being here will not bring you joy, but only regret and emptiness. I've seen your future, and it is not here, but where you were born, your home is not here. There are people who need you, who need your love and care, think of them, if not of yourself." My future? Do I even truly have one?

"You have seen my- What will become of me? Please tell me, or I will not leave."

"I cannot tell you, and I cannot explain why either, you will have to believe me, have faith, that your future is bright and filled with love and friendship." He speaks softly as he lifts me to my feet, I do not know why, but the pain and heartache of before has left me, I feel numb, numb in a serene way. No thoughts or worries.

"You must go back now, Lord Elrond shall have had a vision of our meeting, so do not worry of his reaction. Remember, you have much more strength and power than you think, even if it is not visible to yourself or others, it is there, you are able to give others hope when even you have none, that is a gift in itself, farewell Valley of Stars." His eyes quickly becoming the only thing I can see, as a blinding white light sends a shiver of pain through my head, the tingles tickling at my fingertips, reveals that whatever he is doing, is working, I am going back to Arda, to Rivendell, to Estel.


	10. Another update XD

**Hey! Sorry, i have another update for you all! I have nearly finished the next chapter (More like started it XD) but i am getting there, i want to make it as good as i can, there is going to be action and fighting this chapter! So pretty excited for that! Also this is really random, but i really love Florence and the Machine, which is an indie rock band, that i really love! There is this one song that reminds me so much of Ladren and her Mothers relationship (Their future relationship) so if you have the time, please listen to it! Even if it not because of my story, but because they are talented and it is a awesome song! It is called** ** _Only if for a night_** **, and it is such an emotionally uplifting song, anyway just check the band out, they are amazing! XD Again thank you so much to everyone who has took the time to review/follow/favorite/read my story, it means a lot. :) Hope everyone is having a great morning/day/night!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello, here is the next chapter! This chapter is a bit different this time, i have traveled in time haha XD I will most likely be doing this often, going in between different time lines, just to make the progress a little more quicker and also to show the progression in relationships and character development, so yeah, if anyone would like to give feedback, or even tell me what they think of the time travelling thing, please do not hesitate to do so, i would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you so much for supporting and reading, hope you enjoy! :)**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 ** _Laer (Summer), T.A 2960_**

"Can you hear that?"

"Yes, I have since we arrived here. It is closing in; the sky is dark and gloomy. We should keep moving Ladren, we do not want to get caught up in that storm, she is angry."

"Halbarad, you do not have to follow me, if you do not wish to. I have Elrohir and Elladan with me, and Imra." The relief on his face, is hardly discreet, but I do not feel betrayed. I understand, this is not his fight, it is not the twins either, but there is no way I could tell them otherwise. Halbarad belongs on the borders of the shire, that is his duty.

"You and your horse, I do not think I've ever seen you without her. I am sorry, I do wish to stay, bu-"

"It is fine, please do not feel guilt, get back safely, I hope to see you again my friend … and could you possibly tell your Chieftain, that I, that I hope he is doing well."

"Of course, Ladren. I will be sure to, if I see him. I shall leave now; do not do anything I wouldn't do." His eyes lighting up, along with his smile. His moss green hood, flying behind him as he swings himself onto his roch. He gives me one last glance before, riding off to the setting sun, back to his home away from home. A ranger of the North, how have I come this far. Never would I have dreamed, of being friends with one … well four.

"He is leaving?"

"Yes, yes he is Elladan. You can too, please do not feel the need to stay, I can look after myself … to an extent." Turning to see the face of my brother, I cannot help but snort. His hands on his hips like a young child, who did not get their own way. Quite strange to see a hardened warrior acting such a way, especially unintentionally.

"Fair enough, but I must ask. Why is it I humour you? Also, I am not going to respond to your last comment either, in case you're wondering."

"Fair enough it is … no reason. Where is Elrohir?"

"Preparing the horses, are you certain you want to do this? It will be dangerous, we are nearing Angmar, too near in my mind. You know that he will sense your presence, no matter what you do." The newly set lines in his face, becoming clear, above his eyebrows. Similar to his Father.

"I know, but you know there is no other way. If I must face the Witch King myself, then I will, I am not going to leave him, not again. He is still alive, maybe just barely." The thought of him being in pain, brings it to me as well.

"Ladren, that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard you speak aloud, and you have spoken many," His hands reaching for his hips once again, only this time, he is serious, and that is a bad sign.

"You are staying here, I do not trust that you will you do the right thing. You're lucky Arwen didn't find out, you would never have made it to the stables back in Imladris."

"Hey! Arwen should know, that I am capable of making my own decisions, so should you! This isn't just another mission, destroying orc strongholds, and what not, this is my Father!" My voice raising pitch, just as thunder rumbles ferociously in the eerie sky, causing both me and him to look up.

"Why with all the shouting, we do not want to draw unwanted attention, this was to be surreptitious, quiet and quick, not loud and brute like." Elrohirs calming voice swipes in, he is right. I should have known better. Elladan gives me a small apologetic smile, which I return subtly. My anger is not directed at him, only myself, for leaving my Father behind that night.

"Apologies Elrohir … are the horses ready? If so, we should leave, the storm shall help us stay unknown." He nods his head, before giving me a look of guilt, or perhaps worry. Why did I tell them, of this quest of mine? They both look to each other, as if giving a que for me to leave, I suppose they wish to talk about me. Perfect.

I watch closely at my boots as they squish the dying grass beneath me, the smell of ash and smoke filling my nostrils, inducing me to let out a quiet choke. One of them must have had a fire going. I hate that smell.

Our camp comes to sight, as I finish climbing the small hill, leather bags lying around everywhere, it is quite the mess. My hands instantly go to work, cleaning the area, so not to leave a trail, in case anyone happens to come across this isolated hill. I reach out for my dark coat that sits atop a small boulder, wrapping it closely to my body, there is a cool breeze about, coming from the West, from the great sea. The light is dying out, no warmth will be found from the bright star.

The sun seems so dull and tired, in the evening, I hope it gets its much-needed rest, even the sky darkens along with storm clouds, to comfort the lonely star. Lonely? Such a strange word, what does it mean to be lonely? The thought of the word, reminds me of Amon Sul, the watchtower, built by the Dunedain on the highest peak of the Weather hills, strange I never noticed it before, my eyes sight, only just reaches the withering stone.

Another strike of violet Lightning flashes to the North, shivers run up and down my spine, the Witch King, he roams there, waiting for me, maybe even watching from afar, or with much luck, he is further South, in Minas Morgul. However fearful I may be, I need to do this. Part of me knows that my Father may not be alive, but I wish to see him, I have to.

A familiar sight, pierces my attention, the buildings now torn down to the ground, nothing but dust and ash, a fragment of history, my history. My home is no longer mine, I suppose it never was. The grip on my hood, ever so tightens, I am going to take it back, no matter what I have to do, I am going to take it back. Every bone, muscle, organ, in my very body, is ready to take it back. The silhouette of a being on the outskirts of the now, orc ridden settlement, brings me anger, but also pity. Tonight … they are all going to die, along with my grudge.

I push the loose strands of hair from my face, before whistling out to Imra. The sound of her galloping, distracts me from the town, and attracts my attention to her dark mane, that bobs up and down with her every movement. The muscles in her legs stretching, as she walks in my direction. Her large eyes staring deeply into mine as I caress her face. I remember when she was but a small foal, I never got sleep, because of how busy I was caring for her. 18 years old I was. She was a gift from a friend, who I miss dearly. My Estel. My eyes close, trying to halt the tears threatening to leave them, as I cuddle my companion, imagining that it was him. Her whining wakens me, allowing me to let out a chuckle.

"I know, I know. I miss him too, at least we have each other, right? Av-'osto my friend, I will keep you safe, from those mean orcs." I giggle more, when she gives me a nudge, as in to say stop rambling. The saddle is intact, Elrohir certainly knows how to do that. I walk slowly over to where my sheath lays on the dirt covered ground, its leather straps slightly fading, however my sword is still as shiny as ever. I do not use it often, it is too beautiful, and I do not fancy killing, even a servant of Mordor. The air moves to let it speedily swipe around, as I swing it with my arm, using stances I have been taught. Although my arm may not be as strong, I am more of a defence swordsman, than an offence one.

"You have been practising, your balance has become much better … it has only taken you 12 years." Elladan takes it off me, sliding it back into the sheath, and then with a smirk, hands it back to me.

"Please do be careful not to mock me, while I am holding a sharp object, it is not the wisest course of action." I watch as his sly smirk contorts into a foolish smile. He is a different one, I'll give him that, but I would do anything for him. I would go as far as saying I love him, as a brother. They're both like brothers.

"Yes, you might trip and hit some poor soul with it, preferably me of course."

"Yes, definitely you, are you and Elrohir ready, I would like to get this over and done with. It appears, there are guards outside the fencing, maybe we could distract them. You could use your useful archery skills, draw them out, me and Elrohir then will be able to infiltrate the inside, find my Father, or any information on his whereabouts, while you have the horses ready for a swift escape." There is a silence right after I finish speaking of my spontaneously created plan, I admit, it may not be reliable or worthy in any way, but It is a start. I turn to see Elrohir has joined us again, with his eye brows raised and a smile.

"Hmmm, that could work, in theory. You do have a good eye Elladan."

"Le hannon, i do. As much as it is a good strategy, per say. I'd say it needs more depth, where shall the horses wait? Where will I be watching guard?"

"Well, I came up with the first part, I do not want to be rude and come up with all the ideas, either one of you two come up with that." They both suddenly give me a frown, for which I do not how to respond, I was serious when I stated my opinion out loud. I feel like one of those bossy boots, children taunt at each other. The moon could have arrived in the sky, said good bye, leaving only the sun to awaken and greet us, by the time anyone made any notion of speaking, my nerves are getting to me.

"Elladan, the Hoarwell river is visible from here, is it not?"

"Aye, Tor. It is very visible to my keen eyes, what are you thinking of."

"Keep the Horses hidden along with yourself here, me and Ladren, will light a fire close to the river bed, burn some venison perhaps, draw some orcs out to investigate, you eliminate them, while we sneak into the settlement, hopefully with a lot less of those foul creatures, and do what we have come to do. Finding Ladrens Father alive and well." Listening to Elrohir and Elladan converse, brings me a strange yet endearing feeling. A sensation that goes up my stomach, to my chest and stays there. Not physical, but something more profound, my lips form into a small smile, I cannot control. What would I do without my two brothers.

"Thank you, thank you for allowing me to do this, for coming with me, when you needed not to, but I must admit, I'm glad you are both here with me now. I do not think I would have been capable of doing this, even with Halbarad." My smile only grows wider, when they stop conversing instantly to stare at me in maybe shock, but also kindness.

"You are our sister Ladren, we could not let you face this alone. Just … do not tell Arwen or our Father of this."

"I promise, I will not."

"We should head out now, look the storm has arrived, ready to make those monsters suffer with us." Elladan speaks in a calm anger, as if he was attempting to hide it, but I could not judge, after learning of what happened to their mother, to Elronds wife.

"I agree, come Ladren, Elladan you wait for us here, no matter what, be careful, watch out for yourself, I'll take care of her." Elrohirs hand wraps gently around my wrist, before pulling us down the hill slow and carefully. The stars have begun to enter the black abyss above, Elbereth be with us.

"We must stay quiet, you start the fire, I'll find something to burn, that will draw them out. Promise that you will listen to me, and not go off on your own."

"Promise, and I keep my promises." He gives me one last smile before, letting go of my hand and lightly sprinting across the shrubs and grass, for me to follow.

For what seems a lifetime, we run across, long strands of silk, through trees and bushes, my hand drifting closer and closer to my swords hilt, preparing for the worst. All I can focus on is my heart beat and Elrohirs long hair flying behind him. I do not know how they fight with hair that long, I'm glad I shortened mine, I wonder what Father will think? What Aragorn would think?

Soon that familiar sound fills my ears, flowing water. The cool wind, birds signing out to the night, squishy dirt and mud, patches of smooth turf, my favourite place … as a child, and still now, to this day as a young woman. I will forever remember the Hoarwell river. The smells, noises and aura, seem to calm down my nerves, allowing my body to relax, releasing the tension.

"We are here, gather whatever you find, light the fire." His voice silent and reserved, as he stares into the entanglement of trees, perhaps noticing a small animal to use as bait. I use this time to search for any kind of stick, leaf, even rocks to form this fire. The feel of the earth, as I touch the ground, parades memories of me and Father playing in the dirt. I am going to bring him back home.

Laying out all the leaves and rods of bark, I pull out my well used flint and stone, Aragorn gave me. Never know when it can come in handy. After a few failed attempts, it finally creates a spark, causing the leaves to burn, surrendering a gush of smoke into the air. Just in time, I spot Elrohir coming back with a dead rodent, in his hand. Poor creature, none know where his soul will pass, just like men.

My stomach churns to the point where I have to turn away, as Elrohir begins to cut the animals belly open.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes … I think, I just have a weak stomach is all. I will be fine. How're you?"

"Fine as well … I think. We need to keep our eyes open, wait for any sudden sounds or movement, but we have Elladan to cover us, so not too much to worry over." The swoosh of the fire indicates, my que to turn back around. I watch carefully as he glances around the campfire, I would say, looking for somewhere we can both hide and use as a safe passage.

"The leaves were long, the grass was green,

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadow shimmering.

Tinuviel was danci-"

"Ladren. You have a lovely voice and all, but we were to be quite remember?"

"Sorry."

"See those vines over there, we can use those to make our presence unknown, I hear something moving to the right. I think it may be them. Quickly!" His whisper heightening in volume, sending a sharp pain in my heart, they have fallen for the trap. My steps along with my breaths are ragged but silent, as I loosely follow Elrohir into the vine covered, cave like rock, similar to a vale of pastel green silk. My hand instantly reaches for my sword, at the sight of them. Their shadows so visible against the bright flames, along with a flash of lightening every so often. The stench of them almost brings bile to my throat.

"Looken like we've company, boys!" One snorts, his armour sturdy yet falling apart, just like his face. They were not blessed with beautiful facial features, that's for certain.

"I smell em! They ain't men but! Wheres our tracker! Come on little guy, we needen some help!" He looks to a smaller orc, with what appears a hunchback, the others stare with disgust at him which tugs my heart, he is obviously the odd one out, the invisible, weaker one. How unfair life is, even to them.

I feel a slight pinch on my arm, from Elrohir, as he gestures to an opening that leads around the vile monsters. I can't help but latch onto his hood, to keep track of where he is, whilst we travel in the open darkness, my empty hand briefly touches the ground, nearby trees and rocks, so I do not fall and draw attention. As we move closer and closer into the clouded vision of trees, whistling can be heard, but it is quick and sharp, doesn't last long. Elladan. Dropping bodies can be heard behind us, indicating they will no longer pose a threat. Thank the Valar. As well as an elf with an acute aim.

The tall fencing soon comes into sight, directly leaving me to relive past events. One of those is the mark that has forever scarred my hand. I can still see and feel the faint, tear of skin, where it was cut.

"We shall climb this, there is a ladder connected to the small watchtower closest to it, see it?" His hand moving to point at the very noticeable tower, maybe about out ten-feet-tall, that holds one orc, watching over the camp. Yelling and swearing can also be heard further into the settlement, causing my stomach to sink. How many of them are there?

"Yes, I see it, I'll go first and take out the guard. Although, it would be much easier, if I used my powers … it would be much more agile as well." I had to suggest it, I could take out all the of them in a flash, then we wouldn't have to worry over how much time we have, but I have come prepared to know that, he will say no, I couldn't even get myself to tell Elladan. But now that we are here, I have at least try.

"Ladren, you know you will draw him here. Please don't."

"How about just this once, it will not make much of a fuss, I promise. He will not even sense a thing, he is too far Elrohir. If I get up there, kill him, have a look around, I can get the information myself, maybe even find my Father and then get back out, possibly under a minute. Hmm, does that not sound more appealing?" He seems to think for a moment, his face expresses his anxiousness and apprehension, I fear he will say no, until he speaks.

"Fine, but if they catch you, you go straight back to Imladris, you hear me Ladren? Me and Elladan, will do the rest. If anything happened to you-"

"Nothing will happen to me, okay. Please do not worry so much over me, it is showing in the creases of your forehead." My small joke relaxing him a little, as he lets out the most silent laugh I have ever heard.

"I will wait here for you." He says with a small smile, which I return graciously.

I reach my hand out and wipe back a strand of loose hair that sits on the tip of his nose, before looking past the fortification and to the top of the open column, where the creature watches over his Kin.

Closing my eyes, I imagine that I am standing there. Standing closely behind it, he will be unknown to my being there. He will never know that he was to leave this world, I will be in the shadows, I will become the shadows. It is always hardest to initiate, my newly found skill, of disappearing and reappearing over vast distances.

 _Imagine you are next to your Father, your Mother. It will give you strength._ Elronds words, fill my mind, forcing that strange sensation through my body, the tingling, my veins grow cold, I can almost feel them watching me, encouraging me to be my best. My eyes open instantly, all I can see is the back of the tall orc, his hands grasping onto the insignificant railing, that keeps him from falling, he is vulnerable, oblivious to everything, I have found his weakness. Silently, I slide my sword out of its sheath, it curves to a sharp point, graced with elvish runes. My feet lie just before the shadowy darkness ends, a line between light and dark.

I watch closely as he takes one step back. Come closer. Then another step allowing me to take a fatal swing. A silent thud, his head makes as it hits the ground. My arms grab his falling body, laying it down lightly on the hardwood floor. One down, who knows how many to go now. Walking over his body, I crouch at the edge of the structure, staring down, at the what looks to be my Fathers old forge, of course. Two more of them walk side by side towards it, one working on the bellows, the other on the hearth. If only they knew.

Before, I know it, I am behind one of them, his head falls, then behind the other as his head falls. Although I didn't use much energy, it feels it. It as if, I have been running for hundreds of miles, my body aching, like I had taken a blow to the stomach. I have to save it for when I leave.

The scent of melting metal, pierces my lungs. I remember that smell, watching Father, working profusely. He would be sweating, along with his long black hair, but he always managed to stay positive, making me laugh, telling me stories. At the memory, I return my sword to its rightful place, my leather sheath. Touching the rusting anvil, my heart begins to warm against the cold environment.

"This place is a shithole! How come they wanted to live here, I couldn't think of anythin' worse! Look, there's even bloody flowers growing, what a bunch of pansies they were!" Another, yell as he kicks at, hilariously a group of pansy flowers. The most vibrant colour of blue, they are, never knew they could grow here. I get down on my knees and crawl to a shrub, it covers me perfectly as I observe, the dimwits doing nothing but complaining. They're going to be complaining a lot more once I get my foot up their arse. If only I could do that. Out of the corner of my eye, what seems to be a building with heavy locks and two massive orcs guarding it, catches my attention. If they are going to keeping anyone hostage, it would be in there. Father.

The centre of the village appears the same, but only this time, surrounded with working orcs, lucky this building is on the far side, with only those orcs, those very giant and frightening orcs. Great. Maybe there is another opening, I could climb through?

Crawling towards the wall, I stay close to it, touching it with my hand to let me know I'm still near it. Crouching, I begin to follow it, the building becoming closer and closer as I go on. The chatter between the guards becoming louder and clearer. Coming to a halt, once I reach another shrub nearing the two giants, I analyse their every move. The wide door seems to rumble from within, making intense sounds, like a lock being shaken, they both move to either side of the door, allowing an orc … no a man to walk out. His face was hidden under many materials, a shawl or scarf, the colour of deep crimson red, his garbs presentation look familiar.

As I try and think back to a sketch or any kind of description I read in a book, a heavy crack of thunder hits, stopping my heart for a moment, my hairs stand up on my skin, at the power and energy.

"Oh shite!" I yell in a whisper when I realise the door is open, with no one there to defend it. Thank you Elbereth!

I instantly run to the opening, looking behind me every once and a while, until I reach the light. No one has noticed me … yet. Closing the doors, as calmly as I can, I stand and take the largest breath I've ever taken. How in Arda did I do that. You know what, I do not think I want to know. My luck has never been this good.

"Who are you? You do not appear to be one of mine." Swallowing a large gulp of saliva, I put my hands up in the air, to show I mean no harm, however I mean much harm. The man's voice is muffled by what sounds like material covering his face, maybe, like the man before. At last, it is not an orc. Then again, why would someone talk to an intruder, as if they weren't intruding, strange?

"Answer me." His voice now closer to me, I can feel the warmth from his body hitting my back, as well as a something pointy and sharp. Perfect. Just magnificent, so much for under a minute Ladren.

"I-I, umm, this does not happen often. In fact, I've never done anything like this before, I was lost-" Before I can finish speaking, his hands take my shoulders and spin me round so fast, I could have fallen.

"Ladren? What in Arda are you doing here?" With his voice still muffled, and face covered with exotic material, I cannot tell who he is or how he knows me. How does he know me? Shite!

"I apologize sir, but I have no idea how you know of me, but it would help, if I could see you and not just two eyes." His hands let go of me instantly, going straight to the material. All I can do is gasp when I see him.

"Aragorn! You are here! You are actually here in front of me! By the Valar, I have missed you!" I shout at the top of my lungs before jumping into his arms. My fingers entwining with his soft hair, I can feel my eyes beginning to sting.

"I thought I would never see you again." The palm of his hand rubbing the small of my back, to calm me.

"I have missed you too, but please do be quiet and try not to speak my name aloud. You still have not answered me. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was just- wait, what are you doing here?" His eyes ever so widening as I let go of him, in a huff. A faint smile also forms on his face.

"I asked you first, so you must in turn, answer first."

"Well, you would not believe it, my Father is alive, and supposedly here. I had a vision Remember, my visions?"

"Yes, my friend, I do, but there is no one here other than us, and those-" At the sound of his words, all my hope fades away, how did I not know this is how it would be. Why would they keep him somewhere, he is familiar with?

"Oh," Is all I can respond with as I walk away from him, and towards a table filled with maps, and written information. Perhaps for passing Nazgul, or higher ranks, I could never imagine any of the orcs, I have seen so far, reading and writing.

"I am deeply sorry. There may, yet be hope, the reason we are here, is for this information. Maybe, there is some on your Father?" His hand comforting mine, that rests on a small map of Eriador.

"Maybe, but what do you mean by we? Are there more of you? Is this what rangers do these days? Infiltrating orc fortresses, like fancy spies?" My voice soft and waning, but still attempting to lighten the mood. I turn to Aragorn, to see his eyes staring deeply into mine, they are still as grey as stormy clouds.

"Yes, there are more, hopefully they have dealt with the rest of these foul creatures, whilst we talk. I suppose so, we are trying to learn more of their strongholds and leaders. We may not be like "Fancy spies" but we are doing our best."

"I know. I could not expect any less from Rangers of the North. I must ask, however, where and how did you attain such clothing?" I can't help but giggle.

"Ah, tis a long story. Quickly, help me go through these papers." His attention moving from me to the table rather focused, his fingers flicking through the thin sheets. For a second, i cannot help but stare at his handsome features. He even has a stubble, oh, i wish i could just tell him how i feel, but there is never a right time. That is beginning to be the story of my life.

My hands reach out for any ink filled parchment, skimming quickly over it, there is much on weaponry, shipments from the South and East, I still cannot believe they would be fighting for Mordor.

"Your hair? Why did you cut it?" His voice startling me, to look up at him, his side of the table was almost empty of papers, he is certainly fast at what he does.

"Umm, well, it got in the way when fighting. Let me tell you, Arwen was not pleased, neither were the twins … shite! The twins!" All the papers fly around as I jump up to my feet.

"Oh no! We must hurry, they are waiting for me!"

"What? Are they here now with you? Why did you not say something?" Before I could answer him, the door behind us springs open, an orc on fire, screaming and shouting black speech, causing me to fall on my back. I watch as Aragorn throws a dagger, instantly knocking it down. Smoke pours into the room, almost blurring my vision completely, until his hand reaches out to me. Grabbing it, he pulls me up, and runs out to the open with me still holding onto him. Roaring explosions and shouting can be heard all around us, my heart pounds against my chest, what happened?

"Did you get all the papers!"

"Yes! Come on! We must find the twins and get you out of here!"

"What of your kin! We can't leave them behind!" I shout louder, as we run through the crowd of fighting orcs and rangers. He does not answer me, as we run to the gates of the fortress, to find Elladan and Elrohir fighting alongside each other, with our horses waiting in fear.

Aragorn lets me go to fight with the twins, leaving me to think for a second. At least my Father was not here, I do not think he would have made it. I look down to see, a piece of scrunched parchment next to my feet, unfolding it, I see a drawing of something I have not seen for many years. My star.

Before I can look to find where Aragorn went to, a sharp pain begins in my head, black dots bouncing around in my line of sight, I fall to the ground. The scent of blood fills my nostrils. As I look up, a tall figure stands over me, his arms high up in the air, with a wooden club, ready to end me. I should be scared, I should be trying to get up, but I feel weak, I am falling unconscious.

I close my eyes ready, to receive my fate, until nothing happens. Nothing. Just a whistle in the air, an echo of a thud, what?

"Ladren! Come on! Please get up!" Aragorns voice, is the last thing I hear, why is it, that I always fall unconscious around him? My mind darkens, leaving me to sleep, in the middle of a battle.


	12. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Hello! I have another chapter for you! However, it is only part of it, i have started the 2nd part, but i just wanted to upload this, because i will be starting school Monday, and i don't know when the next update will be. Also, Aragorn will be in the next chapter (Part 2 of chapter 9 as well as the following ones), and there will be a lot more of him, I am going to try and focus on him and his relationship with my Ladren haha XD Again thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it means so much to me, and i hope you enjoy Chapter 9: Part 1!**

 **CHAPTER 9: Part 1 (Home of Imladris)**

 **2948, 17** **th** **October (Iavas)**

All I can physically do is sit. Nothing but sit and contemplate, what I had previously experienced, in a damned fountain. What made me think of water, I do not know, but I am here now, back in Imladris none the less. Freezing, but intact. No missing limbs, just missing answers and questions. I feel remarkably different, even a little numb, but oddly more sensitive.

The cool water, drips down my face, to my silver sleeves. Stringy black hair, hangs down my back, in an uncomfortable manner, along with the sticking sensation of the silky material. What I would do, for the sun to stare at me directly, from a close but safe distance. The hem of my dress floating above the crystal-clear water, like some kind of flower petal, shining and bright.

The sky, pale and dim. Must be early morn, although from a distance, many elves travel, walking, speaking, even subtle singing can be heard from a far. Charming and beautiful, whoever chants elvish with that voice is, if only I could properly concentrate on not shivering and instead attempting to understand what she speaks of.

"Curse you Irmo!" I growl at the sky, whilst standing slowly, to let the excess liquid, rain back to whence it came from. What do I do now? I suppose, I should find Elrond.

"Melda heri! Man cárat?" An exquisite voice gasps, behind me, causing my feet to stumble in surprise, I fear I am to fall back in the water, only to feel a firm hand grab my arm. My heart pounds with energy, at the almost accident, only to pound harder. Who in Arda is holding me? I turn instantly to see a man, no an elf. His hair, dark and thick, as wavy as the stormy seas, the way I imagine it would be. Eyes a similar grey to Estels, although many shades lighter. His face made of pleasant features, he is quite beautiful to stare at, and stare I do, however not for the obvious reason.

"Uh, hello, may I help you?" I say, slightly confused and nervous, as to why he is still holding my arm. He seems to be just as confused as I am, glancing between me and the water constantly … oh.

"Um, I was just … bathing? Yes bathing, it seemed like a lovely place to wash off, do you not agree?" His eyebrows immediately raising, and his hand leaving me just as fast. Stupid! Why do I have to be so stupid!

"What a bizarre, place to bathe …" His voice quickly leaving him as he takes slow and steady steps backwards from the stone fountain. Of course, I have already made a fool of myself, he must think of me as insane.

"I suppose so. Would you at all, know where Lord Elrond is? I uh- need to speak with him, urgently, if possible that is- please." He looks towards me once more, with a new expression, a smile even appears on his lips.

"Ah, you must be Ladren. Come with me." Him speaking my name aloud, takes me off guard, only to remind me that, Elrond knew of my visit to the gardens of Lorien, he must have put a notice out. I cannot help but chuckle out loud, before stepping off the stone and into the direction the kind, elvish man awaits. It seems like, an eternity, of walking. Although, the view is still as stunning as ever, I will never be able to get over the architecture and craftsmanship of this hidden valley. So, peaceful.

Over bridges, under archways, through passing elves, past statues and fountains, stone figures and wonderful sounding minstrels. What more could someone ask for? A family, to share it with. I frown at the thought, it is dark and lonely. My numbness is lazily leaving me.

As we walk steadily and respectfully, it is hard not to notice, many elves sending me looks of amazement, causing me to fidget under their lingering stares. What has Elrond told them?

A familiar building appears in front of us, Elronds study, where he waits for me. He must be filled with anticipation to talk with a girl, who has spoken personally with one of the Valar. Strange now that I think of it, why me of all people? Why did I have to be the ancestor of the compelling sorceress, Imra Guldes. So many issues, consequences, and losses all because of the blood in my veins. Fate. Funny word, that is.

"He should be inside, we were requested to send you here, if we were indeed to see you, my lady." His voice surprisingly, humbled and considerate, no one has ever spoken to me in that way. I feel different, for sure, maybe even a little admired and flattered. I give him the kindest smile, I can muster, as well as a thank you, before taking my trail of water inside the known lay out. Hopefully, Elrond does not mind, me leaving dirt and water inside his cosy study.

The torches warm my body, as I near closer to them, going up the flight of steps. A sudden smile captures my lips, at the thought of how, I first ever saw Estel. What if he is here? My heart, beats fast against my chest, but my hopes are swiftly taken, when no one is in sight at all. Only a hearth, beautiful books, and a desk, filled with papers and more alluring works of art. How Elrond ever recovered any of these, I do not know, but I suppose he has lived a long life, as a Noldorin elf. My movements bring me to the scaling shelf, leaving my eyes to wonder along with my fingers. _Music of the Ainur, History of the Valar and Maia, Years of the Sun, The first House of the Edain, Numenor Kings, Fall of Gondor …_ Hmmm, there is a pattern. Elrond certainly has specific interests. They are very intriguing, I could use some focused time on reading, learning new things about the world I live in. I fear, I do not know enough.

"Ladrengilneth, I am glad you made it back to Arda safely. I was beginning to wonder if you would at all come back, but it seems my anxieties were wrong. Welcome back," His voice, bringing me a genuine smile, he has a comforting and warm speaking tone, it calms me. I turn towards him, and nod my head.

"Me too, Lord Elrond. Thank you, I suppose you know of my little expedition to the Undying Lands?" He chuckles, at my unnecessary question.

"Yes, I do. I was rather taken back. I would never have thought, the descendant to the late, elleth Imra would be standing in our Imladris. It brings me great honour," He bows, while speaking in a similar tone to the other elf man. Shivers run up my spine, I do not think, I understand at all what is going through their minds. It is not as if I am Imra herself, I am just a confused girl.

"Uh, thank you? Really, you don't have to be so umm, courteous. I really do appreciate it, but I do not deserve that amount of respect. I mean, I woke up in a fountain, I-"

"Please, Ladren, you do require such respect, in fact much more than I can give. I sense, you do not fully understand this knowledge, to its extent. Imra was a hero among the Eldar, among even the Edain. It is sad, not many know of her, in this age, she was a crucial part of our legacy, our history. You are a daughter of the Eldar, a daughter of the Valar. Power, along with blood flows through your veins, how much, we do not know, but you are the daughter of a hero, a daughter of a myth." He speaks with so much wisdom, and admiration, that I want to throw up. This is just going to only get crazier and crazier, I am not some legend, that should be bowed down to, and cherished. Like a fictional, make believe, insanely, unrealistically, powerful character in some kind of fantastical story, I've read as a child. That is far from who I truly am.

"Lord Elrond, that may be true, but I am not Imra. I never will be, please do not expect otherwise, I am only me, not that I am unhappy with being me, I am quite with who I am. I do not wish to be a monument to elves and men alike, I only wish to be me." A sudden and unexpected smile, graces his face, one that I cannot explain or understand the reason behind. It leaves my nerves in tears, if they were at all possible of having tears.

"Hmm, true indeed. I am glad you say such things, I would not expect any more from you than that, to be yourself. No one is asking for you to fight for freedom, or anything of that subject. We only wish to keep you safe and protected. You will forever have a home here, if you do so desire to stay. Even if, your ancestor was naught, such a memorable being, would there be a home for you here. You have been through much, young Ladren, you deserve respect for at least that." For a moment, something passes his face, as if he was reminded by something, someone like me has visited before. Maybe he has said such kind things to someone with similar history? None the less, my heart is filled with warmth, and I feel cared and loved. Scars are mending, tears are evaporating, a strong effect, words can have on a person.

"Thank you, Elrond, thank you so much." I whisper, and without thinking, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, never has anyone other than my Father, said such thoughtful and kind-hearted words to me. His hand gently petting the top of my head, bringing a smile to my face. I have found a home, in a time, where I thought I had none. I let go quickly showing my grateful smile to him, which he gives back.

"You are welcome, young Ladren. I gather you wish to change out of your current clothing?" At his words, I look down only to snort, in laughter. Not only is it wet, the large hole is still there, along with newly found, mud, dirt and leaves, at the back of it, as I twist around to see it for myself.

"Yes please!" I say in giggles before, he nods and leads the way down the steps, and out to the open again. We begin to walk a recognisable path, to where I suppose my room awaits me. The flowers, are slowly fading, however. Winter is coming closer, still far but forever coming closer. I would love to have a warm bath, and dress into just as warm clothing, the Autumn mornings are cold and cruel.

I wonder if Maeneth will be waiting there for me, or have I permanently scared the life out of her, as I would like to speak with her once more. She was lovely to speak to, when she was not freaking out. The thought of her worrying brings a soft chuckle from my mouth, as me and Lord Elrond walk the grounds, of the ever so welcoming Imladris.

Soon, the room which I woke in, comes into sight. It's openness, and wellbeing calling out to me, although I do not feel tired, or weary. Some strange, force keeps me from closing my eyes. I do not want to miss anything, it Is only the beginning of the day. I still need to find Estel, and eat and drink till, I am no longer famished, not even slightly empty of energy.

We step up to the mouth of the beautiful room, when I see her, my heart glows in content. Maeneth, sitting in a chair, with a book right up to her face. Her hair now wavy, like a river, her dress, an ethereal yellow, happiness seems to vibrate off of her so vigorously. She looks like an elven princess, focused and elegant. She stares up at us, with what seems to be a dazed smile, perhaps from what she was reading, until her eyes meet mine, and it grows so wide, I fear it will take up her whole gorgeous face. She stands slowly, releasing her grip on the book, before shouting out to me.

"Ladren, you bugger! Come over here!" I cannot help but laugh with Elrond at, her outrageous yelling. I have been called many things before, but never a bugger. For some peculiar reason, I like it.


	13. Chapter 9: Part 2

**Hey! I've got part 2 of Chapter 9! I know, it sounds kind of ridiculous having parts to it haha But here it is! Again thank you so much everyone, for taking the time to read my story, it means so much to me :). Also, i have started a new fanfic, the first chapter is up, if you would like to check it out! I will still be doing this one however, and i will most likely focus more on this much more than the other one, but i just had this idea of a story and decided to act on it haha. Anyhow, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Yearning of Aubrieta**

"Ladren, you bugger! Come over here!" I cannot help but laugh with Elrond at, her outrageous yelling. I have been called many things before, but never a bugger. For some peculiar reason, I like it.

With one last glance at Elrond, I sprint towards her, laughing at her frightened expression, as I almost tackle her back into the seat, "Sorry, Maeneth, I'm sorry if I have caused you any troubles," I say breathlessly as she lets out one of her quirky giggles.

"For the love of the Valar, you are drenched!" She shouts, in a huff at me, but all with a kind smile. Just as I thought, she would not be too pleased with the condition of this dress.

"Come, you need a good cleaning." She continues, before grasping my hand and nodding towards Elrond. We walk into the room, where I was bathed the first-time round. Now that I am relieved of pain and heartache, I can see much more, and it is beautiful. Murals and paintings cover the walls, stone carvings, and even lively flowers décor the room. The bath appears much larger and open, I suppose much of the world around you, is manipulated by your thoughts and moods.

After what seems a heavenly lifetime, of relaxing in the warm bath, talking with Maeneth, of her past experiences and teachings of elven healing, she announces I am clean enough. Drying myself with the fluffy material and sitting in the same chair as last time, with the same mirror, there is only one difference. My reflection. My features are still in the exact same position, nothing really has changed, just how I see myself. I seem brighter, or something of the sort.

I watch as Maeneth, attempts to tame my hair, it has dried after a while, but now it is wild, with strands sticking up in the air, some curling, some straight, I never have really cared much for my hair. It is just a mop of hair on my head. Nothing special or particularly extraordinary about it.

"Hmm, I believe, your hair would look lovely in waves. It is very thick, and would suit your face beautifully." She speaks softly to herself, with a peaceful smile, as she uses the prickly brush to accord my hair to her liking. At least she is enjoying it, she seems like she is only in harmony when helping others, or being on her own. A sharp pain hits my chest and throat, I wonder why she appears that way, or am I imagining things?

"Maeneth, if you do not mind, could you tell me of your home? I take you never lived in an elven settlement-" Her eyes meeting mine once again, sending the familiar moment from when we first met.

"Well, I did live in the Grey Havens with my Adar. See, my Naneth, left to the Undying lands … her desire to leave was too great. I was but a young elleth, I do not remember her too much, however I do remember her mane. Strange, isn't it, I deem that is why I have such a fascination with hair. Hers was like no others, it was silk, the very colour of the trees, that bless the city of Caras Galadhon. I have fond memories, of playing with her curls, wrapping them around the very tip of my small finger. She was of the Sindar elves, Adar is of the Noldor. One day I will see her again, one day our family will be reunited, and I am willing to wait till that day." She speaks joyfully, while curling my hair with her fingers, her story, brings tears to the brim of my eyes. How wrong I was to think, that I could be the only one, yet she still is content, accepting that life goes on.

"I hope, that day comes Maeneth, it will, I'm sure of it. You are a kind lady, you deserve much happiness." She gives me a stunning grin in return before continuing on my hair. Her long fingers, almost massaging my scalp, leaving me to close my eyes for a moment.

"Ladren, would you tell me of your Mother? You have spoken little of her, if you do not wish to, I understand." My eyes open instantly.

"No … it is fine, I will tell you. You told me of your Mother, it is the least I can do. This may sound odd, but I do not know her name. I do not know her at all, I have only spoken to her once, but … she was the most stunning woman I have ever seen. Her skin, was glowing, so pale and bright, her smile as warm and comforting as the sun, her eyes the colour of amethysts, her hair the lightest brown, it shined like a star under the sky. I do not have the words to describe her unworldly beauty. No wonder, my Father fell in love with her." Maeneth gave an understanding nod, with a sigh.

"I empathise with you Ladren, I truly do. Look, I have finished my masterpiece. You could be mistaken for the Evenstar herself." The name, unknown to me, creates an image of a stone. A vivid, unreal image, sending shivers down my spine.

"Uh, who is Evenstar? I've never heard of her before." I ask out of curiosity, and an frightening sense of knowing.

"The lady of Rivendell, Arwen Undomiel. Lord Elronds daughter, she is currently staying with her Grandparents, in Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" She states, in a matter of fact tone, causing me to smile. Why I have not heard of her before, I do not know.

"Oh, well I hope to get a chance, of meeting her in person. Thank you, for my hair, it looks decent for once." I watch as Maeneth frowns, somehow with a smirk. She allows me to stand and walk with her to change into appropriate clothing. I watch as she hands me undergarments and then a dress.

The dress, my heart skips a beat. It is so simple, yet so unbelievably alluring. Blue, just one shade of the most luminous blue. It seems to shine and glitter under nothing, the sleeves reach my wrists, it fits me perfectly, the skirt flows down to my feet, like a waterfall. I want to dance, dance and sing, and then sing and dance some more!

I do not even know when I dressed myself in it, but as I peer into the mirror with my eyes wide open, I cannot help but stare at the material. I want to sing about the dress, write a poem for it. I am entranced, hypnotized by its refinement, its charm.

"Good gracious, it was made for you! I cannot believe it, you are Tinuviel!" Maeneths cry's of joy, bring me back to the living moment, allowing me a gasp of breath and a laugh. This dress must be of magic, nothing should cause a reaction like that. Not even from Maeneth who smiles lazily at the dress.

"Umm, there is something wrong with this dress …"

"What! Of course, not Ladren! You look enchanting, do you not like it?"

"Uh, well, I do, but- never mind." I sigh, in defeat, how am I supposed to tell Maeneth, I think the dress may be haunted or magical. Quite silly, but I fear it may be true.

"What shall I do now?" I say out loud to no one in particular, as I look through a small open window, to see the sky to be clear.

"Perhaps, you could go for a nice walk, through Imladris? The gardens are lovely, and you have not yet, been able to witness them." She solves, my sudden moment of absent mind. I give her a quick smile, in thanks, before taking slow steps towards the bedroom, where the exit awaits.

"Actually, there is a place I need to visit, first. Thank you Maeneth, I will see you later." Giving her one last smile, I leave to the outside world once more, with a plan for my day, finally. The breeze, cool, but not cruel, pushing my hair out of my face, forming goose pimples on my skin. Beautiful. My feet relaxed, as I take lingering steps on the stone. Playing with my dress sleeves, I take the path, that leads to my desired destination. I wonder if he will be there? No, he would not be. I just need some fresh air.

Soon, the familiar fountains, statues, ponds and sounds come to light. I am here. Carefully, I tour to the long bridge … there he stands. Leaning against the railing, his hair falling down over his face, dark and thick. His silver elven garb, suiting it perfectly, his breathing, soft and patient. It brings me happiness, to see him here.

"Estel?" His head turning to me quickly, an expression of shock shortly converts to a heart-warming smile.

"Ladren, you are back. I must ask, how was your trip?" A soft laugh falls from my lips, I am surprised he has not ran away from me … yet.

"It was uh, alright. A bit rocky, but I am here now, not in pieces. What are you doing here?" He gives a smile before shaking his head.

"Ah, nothing. Getting fresh air, what brings you to … here?" He smirks, of course.

"Same reason, I need to clear my mind, too much thinking," I sigh breathlessly, before standing at the railing opposite to him, and looking out to the smooth water.

"I understand. I have been suffering to my mind as well." He chuckles in response.

"Well, how about we discuss our thoughts. It may help?" I ask hopeful, I wish to talk more with him, perhaps it will help him, it will definitely help me.

"Good idea, what could possibly be cursing your thoughts miss Ladren?" He smirks, before crossing his arms.

"Umm, just stuff. Stuff of the past, of the present, of the future. I have been rightly confused lately, not enough answers, to too many questions. You know what I mean?" I speak aimlessly, it is much harder than I thought, to be truthfully honest with someone, but what I spoke was the truth, just not all of it. A loud laugh fills my ear, causing me to turn swiftly to Estel in embarrassment.

"What on Arda are you laughing at? Is there something funny?" I ask nervously, only to giggle at his uncontrollable, and strangely addictive laughter. What did I do?

"Nothing! I swear, nothing is funny!" He still laughs. Right!

"All I did was tell you what I was thinking! Tell me now before I push you in the water!" I shout in laughter of my own, when his boisterous chuckles only become intense.

"No don't! I am not laughing … well it's just stuff-" He chuckles more, almost wheezing, leaving me only one choice. I walk over to him and slap him on the shoulder. My face burning from the embarrassment, as well as my never-ending smile.

"You are making fun of me! You childish buffoon!"

"I am sorry!"

"You should be! I do not understand what is so funny, however." My shout, quieting down to a fake, offended tone.

"It seems, leaves are attracted to your hair. Very much so in fact." He chuckles one last time, while picking the loose iavas leaves from my hair. Of course, my luck is as bad, as an orcs face. Well, at least it explains his amusement. I turn to look him in the eyes, to see them staring into mine. So, beautiful, they are, I could stare into them forever, the colour so rare. I've never seen anyone like him before.

"Your eyes. I am ashamed to admit, I never noticed they were … purple? With a sparkle of blue … how fascinating." His eyes boring into mine, lingering, until a small smile forms on his face. Now that we are so close, the height difference is ridiculously obvious. He is at least a whole head taller.

"Your height, I never noticed how tall you were." I say in a similar tone to his, with a laugh. He peers down at our feet, that nearly touch. He clears his throat before stepping back, causing an empty feeling in my chest. His warmth now gone.

"Come, I wish to show you something. I believe you will like it very much." He takes my hand in his, before leading me over the bridge. A new area I have yet to discover of Rivendell. As we continue to walk upstairs, and through corridors, he never once let's go of my hand. It brings me much happiness, and joy to my heart.

I cannot help but gasp, at the sight of the many flowers growing. A stone seat sits under a white hut, the sun illuminating everything in its path.

"My mother's garden, she takes good care of it. Here look, I think these loth will be to your liking. Your eyes reminded me of these. I am certain they are called Aubrieta." He smiles peacefully before picking a stunning group, of small purple flowers. There were many shades of the colour in the group, some dark and plum like, while some almost the colour of blueberries. He strolls towards me, slowly with a strange expression, before moving strands of hair behind my ear, and placing the flowers there. I give him a thankful smile and a laugh, at the thought of having pretty flowers in my hair.

"Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig," He speaks sincerely, in the elegant tongue of elves. I try to lighten the mood, by curtseying, in thank you for the hopefully compliment.

"Thank you Estel, may I ask what you just said?" I giggle at his sheepish laugh and nod.

"I said … I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh. They crinkle, but still manage to gleam in joy," His rather, unforeseen approval of my laugh, only leads to me laughing more, although I do it to hide the most likely blush that colours my face.

"Thank you, but for all I know, you could have said I look like an orc … wait can you hear that? A flute?" Amazement takes over, whom ever plays that flute, is a master. Glancing around every corner of the garden, I see no one, only the unworldly whistles and singing of the instrument become clearer.

"Aye, a passing Minstrel perhaps. There are many of them in Imladris, care to dance?" He speaks in jest, before sitting down on the stone and listening to the beautiful music. A sneaking smile materialises out of nowhere, as I begin twirling around, I use my feet to join the melody of the flute. I have not danced in many years, but I still seem to have the moves. The sound of Estel chuckling and clapping in a phony applause, only eggs me on to dance.

And like magic, the flute chants a playful tune, along with the sound of another instrument, and a woman's voice? The music, allowing me to jump up in down in laughter, holding the hem of the enchanting blue dress. I spin around the garden, touching the blossoms, as I skip around the stone pathways. I do not think I am even breathing, but It doesn't matter! Finally, my mind is free! In the background, I can still hear Estel clapping to the beat, but another's clap seems to be joining in, what?

My feet stop moving instantly, causing my legs to twist and my head to become dizzy. I can't help but laugh, at my wonky vision until I turn to Estel, who no longer sits on his own, but with another elf, in fact three other elves. One with long dark hair and equally as dark eyes, playing the flute. A she-elf, sitting next to Estel on the seat, with eyes that seem to glow as well as her smile, and another elf standing close, adorned with a deep blue robe of many layers, holding a fiddle. Immediately I wave to them, and to my embarrassment the music stops, and they stare at me wide eyed and confused. Estel smirks at me with a chuckle, before standing and looking to the elves.

"Goheno nin, Uhunc ylf ernedui." He says not so seriously to the group of elves, before taking my hand once more and pulling me away from his Mothers stunning garth.

"What was that about?" I ask breathlessly as we finally leave to another secluded area.

"Nothing … well they liked your dancing and wanted you to join them. They are troubadours," He laughs, more when he sees my face.

"In all honesty, I would have said yes. Did you like my dancing?"

"Aye, your feet are quick and swift, you would make an excellent swordswoman, yet you say you are uncoordinated?" He smirks at me, as If he finds me suspicious.

"Ah, I do not think I would, for I would need music, and I don't think there would be anyone willing to play a fiddle in a battle. Unless you would like to?" I laugh at my sad truth, only to see a small frown on Estels face.

"Come with me, we're going to the training grounds." He demands in a humorous tone, causing me to feel sick to my stomach. Last time, it did not end well. All I do Is shake my head at him, but follow him none the less.

"This is a bad idea Estel, you know what happened yesterday. It ended with me waking up in Valinor,"

"I know, but it will not happen again. I will be a strict and good instructor this time round, and you will be my apprentice! No clumsiness, or pitiful cries of ripped dresses! Come now Ladren! Once we finish your training for the day, you will tell me of the undying lands." He speaks in a mock ambitious voice, like a true swords master. Even his posture is slightly arrogant. I cannot help but laugh louder than I have ever laughed before, almost choking on my spit. Never would I imagine Estel acting such a way.

After many minutes of walking to the training grounds, Estel manages to dig up some elven tunic and tights, so that I would not ruin the dress. A pair of training boots were lying around too somewhere. It was rather baggy, but fit quite comfortably, although it did ruin the flowers in my hair.

As I stood with a wooden sword, watching Estel demonstrate, complicated stances and fighting positions, my mind drifted off to how talented he was, how amazing it was to watch him do something he loved so passionately. It wasn't like the elves, that were inhuman in their movements, he was rather rough, and forceful in his swings and footwork, however still managed to appear graceful. After a while, he asks me to use his method, which I do not accomplish very well, but he stays patient.

"In order to be successful in a fight, you must be aware of your surroundings, your situation. You cannot just depend on your sword and arm, you have to think of the environment, you have to stay calm and relaxed, you cannot be tense. Your body must be balanced, your posture and arm positions, determine your ability to parry, to strike. Remember, you have to have a strong defence in order to have a strong offence, save your energy, try and waste your opponent's stamina. Do not miss any blocks or parry's, it will wear you down.

Keep the sole of your feet on the ground, or at least one to keep you grounded, it will give you much more strength Ladren. Do not try any fancy or unnecessary tricks, it will distract you. Be direct and straightforward, and the fight will not last long." His constant helpful remarks, motivating me as he demonstrates, and lets me practise on him. My muscles seeming to grow tired as the day goes on, the afternoon seeming to welcome itself into the sky. It is darkening, with subtle stars approaching.

"You've done well Ladren, I'd say that's a finish for now." He chuckles before petting me on the back and taking my sword. I try and say thank you, but it comes out as a wheeze and waste of breath. My hair sticks to my face and neck.

"Shite! How do you stay so calm and collected, I think I am to pass out soon, well I suppose that wouldn't be anything new," He laughs with me at my statement, before sitting on another stone bench, gesturing me to sit with him.

"So, you must tell me Ladren. What was Valinor like?" He chuckles at the insanity of his own question.

"It was … different, unearthly but beautiful. There was a silver willow tree! It shone under the sky like a jewel, then there was a harmonious lake, I think it was called Lorellin, that is what Irmo told me-"

"Irmo! You mean the Valar Irmo, Lorien! Unbelievable, it truly does sound beautiful …"

"It was, he was as well. His hair was long and the same colour as the tree, he had the most unnerving eyes."

"I am afraid he is taken Ladren, his wife is Este. She is the healer of hurt and weariness,"

"Oh well, I was not looking to seek him out. I am not sure a Master of visions and dreams would want to be with someone like me, anyhow, he is too old." I chuckle at the preposterous idea.

"What do you mean someone like you Ladren, I do not see why you say that," His voice now stern and serious.

"Umm I don't know, well, at least I don't think a member of the Valar would be attracted to me, no one has ever asked to court me before. I am too young, thank goodness." He smiles at my reluctance of a relationship, before nodding.

"I agree, I could not see myself with someone at this time. I wish to wait till I find my true love. I do not want to waste my affections on someone who will not stay in my life, not that I do not care for people. I just do not want to give false hope. That is why, I rejoice in the elves view of love." He speaks wisely and considerately. I acknowledge asking him how the elves view love, but my gut tells me not to, for I sense it could delve into awkward and deeper matters.

"Very nicely said Estel. Look at us, we are discussing philosophies of love and partnership, while we should be filling our empty stomachs!" I joke while rubbing my hungry belly, earning a loud and surprising snort to come from Estel. He covers his mouth in embarrassment before standing and shaking his head, entertained by his own misfortune.

"Do not worry Estel, sometimes I shriek like a dying bird!"

"I've heard!" He laughs charmingly, before allowing me to get changed back into the dress, out of his sight.

"Do I look decent enough to eat with you and the House of Elrond?"

"Hey! I am part of the House of Elrond too, but yes, you look more than decent. You could be mistaken for Elbereth," He says kindly, causing my face to burn, even when he probably didn't mean it. I would say curse myself, but I am afraid I have already been cursed.

The sunset, glows in-between the gaps of the elven architecture, as we stroll slowly to the building where I ate breakfast yester morn. The breeze closing in on us, sending shivers through me, my teeth begin chattering uncontrollably. It is becoming much colder. Soon I feel, a warm object wrap around my shoulders, shocked, I turn to Estel and he smiles at me before turning to the path we take.

"You are cold,"

"You smell nice …" I can't help but let slide out of my mouth, as the warmth of his arm brings me peace, and comfort. I hear him chuckle, before bringing me closer to his side. My head resting on his shoulder, while crossing my arms to keep the breeze away. The scent of elvish, well surely elvish perfume or oils fill my nostrils, he really does smell lovely.

 **Goheno nin, Uhunc ylf ernedui= Forgive me, she drank countless cups of drink**

 **Loth=Flowers**


	14. Update!

_**Hello! I have some bad news, at least for me. Something terrible has happened to my 1st chapter, i was editing it, and when i updated the chapter, it seems to have S**T itself! XD. I am going to try and fix it obviously, but for those of you who are wondering why it looks the way it does, that is the reason haha. Anyhow, i am still continuing the story, and i have even started a new one as well, if anyone is interested to check it out!**_

 _ **Again thank you to everyone who has supported me and my writing, it means so much to me! It really does bring a smile to my face when i see a review, follow or favourite, and i hope my writing brings a smile to your face as well. Thank you, and i hope you all have a wonderful and safe morning/day/night!**_


	15. Chapter 10

**Hey! I have a new chapter. This is a little sad, well at least it was for me to write. I hope it captures real emotions from you, as it did make me feel a little mean to write, so i want it to be worth it haha. Again thank you all so much for the support, and thank you Reaper2908, yasminasfeir1 and glassary for the much appreciated feedback and kind words :). Thank you so much! And I hope you all have a wonderful and safe morning/day/night! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 ** _2951, February 29_** ** _th_** ****

 ** _It has now been thirty months, since I arrived to Imladris. In this time, I have learned many things, many things that I never dreamed of experiencing. Elrond had given me a new home, allowed me to become part of his Kin, I am now an elf of Rivendell. Perhaps not an elegant full blooded elf, but I am regarded as one. Pride I feel for those words, pride I feel for my new home, it is beautiful and becomes more beautiful every day. It was two Winters ago, when I first visited the Hall of Fire, I spend much time there listening to the ethereal voices of the Elves, although no one knows why I take leave there. I pretend to read and say it is only because I wish to focus on my studies. I miss him, I miss him dearly. He is gone often, and stays for only short times. He brings gifts back, as if to say sorry, but it never takes away the emptiness. I am empty without him, my heart aches, longs for him. I am not much of a poet, but I fear that I have fallen for him._**

 ** _And I fear, Lord Elrond knows as well, with his lingering stares whenever his name is mentioned, he knows. Does he support my feelings? I do not know, but they will not disappear anytime soon. Estel comes back home today, for his twentieth birthday is tomorrow. He will wish to see my fighting skills, as always when he comes back home, lucky the great Glorfindel accepted my request for him to train me. My elvish shall be tested too, and I do not think he will be too impressed with that, but I do not worry. All I long to do is see his face, hold him close, and never let him go. His stormy eyes, will never notice me, however I understand. I am content with being his friend, as long as he is happy, I am happy. His mother, Lady Gilraen shall be pleased to see her son, I wonder if he has changed much. I suppose it has only been a few months since we last saw him, but much can change in that time, for I know it has for me._**

 ** _Visions, every night. My dreams, are not dreams, but visions. I swear, by Elbereth, it is all real. They are too vivid, too honest. The first night, I dreamt of my Father, as a young boy, being watched by his Mother. His long dark hair bouncing on his head as he ran around cheerfully in an all too familiar place. My old home. Then I saw her, from a far, her long brown hair, lilac eyes, gleaming in joy. With her Mother. Her Mother had the same hair, almost like the bark of trees, although her eyes were not like ours, but just a pale blue. This indeed left me confused._**

 ** _Then almost a fortnight later, a vision of him as a grown man, seeing my Mother, with a look no one could mistake. Love. He fell in love with her, as she danced near the river, her hair following behind her as she sung to silence. Her dress, dancing with her, the birds chanting elvish with her. It was beautiful to witness._**

 ** _Another fortnight passed, and I saw a Man. He reminded me of someone, so much so, I thought it was impossible. His grey eyes, dark brown hair … even the way he moved. He was holding a young boy in his arms, while the fair lady watched in a daze as he sang a playful song to the boy. They were surrounded by many people, who talked amongst themselves. The dark-haired boy snorted, at his father. Estel. I could not miss that laughter._**

 ** _Then another dream visited me in my sleep, a girl with long Black hair, like a shadow strolling through an unworldly forest. The lights floating and shining from above, the trees pale and tall, taller than most. She was almost skipping in glee, but she was not alone. For a young man watched her, from a far, with that same look. His stormy eyes watched her carefully, his lips in a smile, a strange smile. Estel …_**

 ** _I woke up with tears that morning, for he had fallen in love with a girl. I do not know who that girl was, for I did not see her face. I felt something, I felt that maybe he had already fallen for someone, perhaps on his travels with Elladan and Elrohir. However, I never asked him, I did not want to know. I still don't … I do not trust my ability to keep my emotions at bay._**

 ** _The visions stopped after many weeks, before one night. Just as I was falling asleep, a being … nor man or elf. He was far too tall, far too fair. His hair long and dark, skin milky and pasty, eyes glowing menacingly, stood at the foot of my bed. He spoke words I could not comprehend, they were sharp and painful to my ears, this continued for minutes, before he began crawling onto my bed, the despair I felt was horrible! His face just above mine, his eyes burning into mine, his very breaths hitting my face. I could not move, as he lowered his mouth down to my ear … "_** _I can give you what you desire."_ _ **His hand travelled down to mine before guiding it to his face. He kissed the inside of my wrist, and at that moment I awoke in my bed, alone. The morning sunlight upon me, as tears of confusion fell down my face.**_

"Ladren! Estel is here! The twins! Come now!" Maeneth shouts behind me, causing me to close my book quickly and turn to her just as fast. She jumps up and down excitedly still adorned with her sleeping gown. Her hair messy, just like mine. We stayed up almost all night, filled with nervousness to see the boys once more. We spoke about our feelings, worries and ideals of their arrival. She still loves Elladan, it is as clear as day, her eyes wide, her hands clasped into fists. He loves her too, I know of it, but sometimes people cannot give the love they wish to. They are not capable …

"Come on! We mustn't tarry if we want to be the first to see them!" She screeches before pulling me from my desk and dragging me out of the room. By Elbereth, she can be strong when she wants to be!

"Okay! We should be quiet Mae, people could still be asleep."

"Don't be silly! We elves do not need slee-" and at that moment, a loud banging behind us could be heard, before a voice breaks our eerie silence, "Be quiet you two! Before I drag you both to Mordor!" An ellon, who sounds like he had a rough night growls from a room. The poor golden haired elf must have heard our chatter all night. Both me and Mae let out a chuckle before sprinting back on our path, to the stables.

My hands reaching out for the blossoming flowers, as we run outside, past gardens that I have grown to cherish, during my stay in Rivendell. The morning sky crystal clear, Winter is still amiss, but waning as Spring invites itself into Arda. I hug my arms tighter as we draw closer to the stables. Soon, voices can be heard, a woman? Speaking softly, as well as Elrond and Erestor. It must be Lady Gilraen.

"Oh, Estel. How I have missed you, my son. You have grown!" She speaks with pride, while hugging him tightly, they are both all I can focus on, as we walk to the party of people. My smile always growing, as I see his face over his Mothers shoulder, my heart skips a beat. He has grown, just as I thought. His hair oily and dishevelled, yet he still is as handsome as ever. Before I can turn away, his eyes catch mine. All I can do is wave at him and smile generously, but in my mind … my dreams … I would yell out to him, preaching my love and care for him. That will never happen.

His eyes stay on me, for longer than what would be considered appropriate, but that is our friendship. Our friendship is like no others. His arms leaving his Mother, his eyes still lingering, as he walks aimlessly towards me. I open my arms wide and he picks me up with such force, that I let out a gasp of surprise. My arms wrap around his neck so tight, I could be choking him, but he does not hesitate to swing me around. We both laugh uncontrollably, as we both become dizzy from spinning so much.

"Ladren, it has been too long." He almost whispers into my hair. I let a peaceful sigh leave my mouth, as I rest my head on his shoulder, my eyes soon meet Gilraens, as she stands with a smile. Watching us, alongside Elrond. In fact, everyone is watching us. My face burns, at the unwanted attention.

"It has my dear Estel, but you are home now. How were your travels, my friend? The twins looked out for you, I hope?" I smirk while turning to the brothers, who simultaneously shake their head at me. Twins will be twins.

"I am. Uh, they were … they were what you would expect while travelling in the wild without a bath or any decent food to fill your stomach for months on end! And if anyone was doing any looking out, it was me!" He laughs, while turning to them.

"Yes, indeed. We weren't going to do everything for you!" Elrohir responds in a defeated tone, causing everyone but one to chuckle at their bickering. Elladan seemed to be lost somewhere, in another world, as he watched Maeneth without her noticing. Just as I thought.

"Where is Glorfindel?" Estel asks disappointed for the missing elf, he is rather close with him. My shoulders shrug at his questioning look, that soon turns to a smile.

"He may or may not be sleeping …" Maeneth adds, as we both give each other a knowing glance. The bugger must be but a corpse.

"Well, we shall wake him! No one should be sleeping in on such a glorious day!" Elladan declares arrogantly, before gesturing Elrohir and Estel to follow, as he walks up stairs and in the direction of our rooms. Maeneth gives me one last smile before leaving with Erestor. Only me, Elrond and Gilraen, stand near the murmuring horses. The cool breeze along with the cool silence sending shivers down my spine.

"Ladren, my sweet child, how did you sleep?" She asks thoughtfully. I begin to tell her of me and Maeneths gossiping and childish talk, until noticing Elronds uneasy expression. Something is, not right? He has not spoken. Gilraen seems to notice and follows my stare, before looking to me with a comforting smile. They have been speaking of something?

"I shall leave, you two have much to speak of." She says softly before leaving. Elronds eyes reach up to mine, with a frown.

"Ladren, there has been something on me and Gilraens mind for too long."

"Oh, have I done something wrong? Something to offend you?" I speak anxiously, not because I don't know what he means, but because I do.

"Please, do not pretend to not know young Ladren. My eyes may be old, but they aren't blind. Estel is like a son to me, I have cared for him since he was a young boy, I know when something is changing within him. He is becoming a man, faster than I thought."

"Yes, yes he is. It is hard not to notice. He is becoming a noble man, warrior even. You should take great pride in his achievements,"

"I do Ladren. And it seems that with his ever-growing wisdom, and leadership, his heart sprouts with it. He has deep feelings for you, perhaps more than even you have noticed. And dare I say the same has happened to you. You are both still so young, these feelings could be but a dream. I do not wish to see either of you get hurt," He goes on, my chest becoming constricted.

"I- I do not know what to say Elrond. You are right, however. I do care for him, maybe not love him," Tears threaten to leave my eyes at my own words, for I know they aren't true, "But I care for him deeply, more than a friend. It is not just a casual infatuation Elrond, I believe it is more than that. It could one day become love." His eyes look down, as tears leave my eyes. It has already become love for me. When he held me in his arms, I felt something that I have never felt before. I cherish him, just as I cherish the gardens of Imladris. I feel safe, and protected around him, yet I also feel protective and perhaps even defensive of him in return. I love him, more than I thought I could love anyone.

"Ladren, that is what I fear. It may become love, but it cannot be. You are both set on different paths. There is something I must tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. Promise me you will not tell anyone, even Maeneth." He asks seriously, while grabbing my hand in his. I nod my head, as I know if I spoke, it would only be sobs.

"Estel is not who he seems. He is the son of Arathorn. He is of the Dunedain, he is of royal blood. He is the heir of Isildur himself. The rightful King of Gondor, and Arnor. He does not know yet, he was brought to me by his Mother many years ago, his true identity has been kept secret in order to keep him safe, from those who wish to witness the end, of the line of Numenorean Kings. Now, you must understand why he cannot give his heart to you. His destiny is only for one person, for only him. You have your own destiny, Valley of Stars. This thing, cannot and will not become more than it already has." His speech not showing any regret, but his eyes showing all of it. I know Elrond, he is a wise man, he knows what is right, but it doesn't take away the hurt I feel. The lies, he had been lied to all his life. He does not even know who he truly is, like me. How could they keep this from him, for so long!

"Why have you not told him! He deserves to know such things! Estel is much more than just the son of a forgotten King!" I cannot help but hiss at Elrond. This is so wrong!

"Aragorn, his true name is Aragorn. And we are to tell him tomorrow, we have been waiting for tomorrow for so long, Ladren. Do you not think I wanted to tell him, for twenty years, both me and his Mother wanted for him to find his path, and succeed? You are not the only one who cares for him. You must let go of this fantasy Ladren, you must not let him fall for you. It will only end in tears and heartbreak." He speaks with great sadness, before letting go of my hand. My vision has blurred completely, my throat in so much pain, I can hardly breathe. Why is it so hard for me to accept?

"It already has Elrond! It already has!" I wail, before turning and running to the stables. Ignoring the words Elrond yells to me, I sprint to Imra, who I have had eleven months now. Another reminder of Est-Aragorn. Her sniffing and licks comforting my sore heart, before I jump up onto her newly put on saddle, and take her reins. I do not know where I will go, but I must leave quickly.

"Boe annin mened!" I shout to Elrond before riding swiftly around him, as he yells for me to stay. The cool air, taking over. It as if Winter has come back stronger, leaving me lonely and cold.

 **Boe annin mened= I must leave**


	16. Chapter 11

**Hey! I've another sad chapter for you all ... sorry but it had to be done. It is for plot and story purposes, so not for the sake of it. This was sad for me, since i really enjoyed writing this character. I hope you like this short but meaningful (At least for me and i hope for you) chapter. She will be in future chapters, as i am going through different time lines (Years etc.) This story isn't always going to be in chronological order, and please do not hesitate to leave feedback or Pm me about it, i would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for all the support and please enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **TA 2957 Summer**

"Why?" Why is all I can ask, as tears continue to leak down my face. Why is she leaving? Her eyes peer down, with tears of her own. Her hair falling over her face, hands hanging with no life. I reach my hand out to her arm, shaking it gently.

"Maeneth, tell me why." I demand harder, why does she want to leave me!

"Because I can't stay here any longer! I can't!" She sobs before falling towards me, leaving me to hold her tightly. The sun warms my face as I look up to the sky, hoping for a miracle, Eru! Change her mind!

"Yes, you can! I'm here, stay for me!" Crying, I grasp her shoulders to see her face, her eyes red, tears seeming to never stop. My heart, pounding against my chest, what has caused her to do this?

"I cannot stay, I do not- I do not want to be here any longer than I have to! I thought that maybe I would forget him, but I can't!" Him … Elladan. My hands wiping the tears falling form her eyes.

"I-I … what do I say? What can I say to change your mind?" I ask frantically, she cannot leave me! Not now!

"I have to Ladren! It is the only way, I am grieving, let me take my rest. My father, I received a letter from him. He is- he is leaving to the Undying lands, I wish to go with him-" I choke so loud, the echoes fading out to nothing, I fear the whole of Imladris may have heard me, holding my hand to my mouth, I have to look away from her. She can't! My chest dragging me down to the ground!

"Why does everyone leave me! My mother! My father! Estel! Now you! It isn't fair!" I howl, howl at the sky. Ripping at the weeds growing in between the stone in the ground. My head, burning with rage. Where is the love and friendship I was promised!

"Ladren! Do not say such things! You can't say it isn't fair, look around you, there is life everywhere. See, the sun is shining brightly upon you, the trees are growing, you still have life here. You still have Estel. You will see him again, one day. You have hope, you must remember that. I must leave, my family waits for me … just like Estel waits for you. Promise me, you will not give up! Promise me, you will find happiness where I could not, do it for me!" A smile now gracing her heavenly face, her cool hands calming my tears. _Forgive not forget._

"I-I I'm going to leave now. Please do not try and stop me … you are the most wonderful person I've ever met, I will always remember you, my dear friend." Her lips touching my forehead, before standing and leaving to her horse.

Watching motionless as she sits upon her horse, the sun illuminating them, the wind pushing her hair away from her face. She waves softly, the breeze whispering her farewell as she rides off into the West …

"I promise …" My own voice fading out to the world.

"Ladren?" Arwen, her softness reaching out to me.

"Let her go, she will find her much needed peace and comfort. Her parents, will be there. Elves long to sail to the West, it was inevitable my dear Ladren." Her hands soothing my scalp, as she plays with my hair. My eyes close, as I lay down into her lap, allowing the light to take over me. I can almost see Valinor, my Mother meeting Mae and her family. Laughing, sharing stories of beautiful memories, with crashing waves and everlasting life surrounding their undying love. I can almost see the White shores, a pale moon and silver glass. Good luck Mae, until next we meet.


	17. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm back again! I've a new chapter, again it is short, but i promise that the next chapters will be much longer. We're getting closer to the War of the Ring! It's gonna get epic! Well the movies and books are, i could only dream of creating something as magnificent, hopefully i can at least describe the greatness of them in Ladren's perspective. Thank you all for the support, and please do leave any feedback you have, i would love to know what you are all thinking! Thank you so much, and i hope you have a wonderful morning/day/night!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **2979 December, Winter ( hrívë )**

"I can't do it! I am sorry, but I did try. Can we please take a break, it is hurting my head, it turns out! It is much harder than I thought … to see into the past and future on command!" My voice weak and cracking like old ruins. My eyes land on Evenstar who sits peacefully with a large smile upon her pale face, her long dark hair and eyelashes outlining and emphasizing bright grey eyes.

"Wait? Where is your Grandmother now?" I ask in a huff, curse Galadriel, where has she snuck off to. Arwen giggles at my heavy breathing and complaining leaving me to frown at her.

"Arwen? Where is she?"

"I am here Valley of Stars, you may need to check your eye sight," I cannot help but cringe at her graceful voice, before turning to her direction. Long golden locks, that seem to glow, hanging down over her young, yet wise and worn down face. Arwen has her eyes, light grey that sparkles even in darkness. They are both the most beautiful beings I have ever seen.

"Thank you, I do like to think myself as one of the most beautiful to live, however that is not what we are to discuss, is it now? You were close Ladren, I could feel your energy, you may not have the same capabilities as Imra, but with practise and profuse study, you could perhaps be just as powerful. We will finish for today, I would like to spend time with my grandchild." She smiles with a joyful gleam in her eyes, it is like they can speak. _Ladren, at midnight, I wish to speak with you. Go to my mirror and I shall meet you there._ Her voice ringing in my head, as she sits with her granddaughter, talking in Elvish that I cannot understand. I smile at their gentle tongue before leaving to my flet.

~8~

 **It has been five years, I've stayed in Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have treated me like a close friend, they have known for an eternity. I still cannot outlive the day me and Arwen arrived, the shock on Galadriel's face was almost alarming, her eyes wide, I swear to this day I saw tears. Imra … I look too much like her, and it seems to make everyone think that I am her. I have found out that she is my Great- grandmother, she lived for thousands of years dwelling in the shadows away from the dark lords, until leaving to Elbereths stars.**

 **I fear that I will disappoint all who believe in me, I am nothing like Imra. Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, the twins, Arwen … all of them stare at me with something I cannot shake off. Whenever my blood is mentioned they take pride as they stare, it scares me. They will be disappointed. If only Aragorn was here, he would tell me otherwise. Saying that I do not give myself enough credit, he is helpful but a hypocrite. He has always been a hypocrite, however an endearing one. I love him and I am not ashamed to admit it to myself anymore, just only to him, and for that reason, I am glad we do not see each other often, if at all.**

 **I've had many visions of him. Him, walking a lonely road, fighting for the free people of Middle Earth, attempting to hide away from his destiny, it hurts me to see him like this. Not believing he is capable, sometimes it can be frustrating and I haven't even spoke to him. I shall tell him that when we meet once more, I could only imagine his reaction. He would love Caras Galadhon, this city seems to have stars of their own floating above the Mallorn trees. Elves singing, dancing and casually jumping off high up flets. I will never try and be like the elves here, they are too fearless sometimes. I am definitely an elf of Rivendell, or a human, or something in between.**

 _Ladren, I have been waiting quite some time, would you like to make your way to me please?_ Her humorous tone, sending shivers down my spine, along with a chuckle at my procrastination. Staring out the small window above my desk, I see the night is dark, stars shining brightly to light the way. Of course, I would be late. Standing and brushing down my sleeping gown, I spin to my door and sprint lightly down the tree. The flet creaking as my feet bounce up and down on the thin but sturdy wood. My grown out hair flying behind me, the cool air racing with me down the steps. The grass at the bottom of the forest acting as soft pillows for my now sore feet.

Decreasing down to a slow jog, sliding down the stairs into the hidden stone area, where her mirror lives. I have seen it many times, the basin a pretty silver. Galadriel stands patiently smiling at my poor punctuality.

"I apologize Lady Galadriel. Writing." I chuckle, as she nods understandingly, before strolling towards me, almost floating.

"I have brought you here, tonight, for I wish for you to see something. I am aware of your doubts, fears, and hopes," Her eyebrows raising slightly, "and so is my mirror, I wish for you to use it. See into your past, your present, and your future. I cannot say or tell, what you will see, you must face this alone daughter of Imra." Pouring the silky substance into the basin as she speaks, it is like time has frozen. I must face this alone …

My feet bringing me closer to the basin, slowly as nerves begin growing cold, my blood freezing with it. What will I see? The water is smooth and clear, my hands tighten around the edge of the bowl, waiting for something to happen. Ripples form, out of nothing disfiguring my face and everything around it, then a bright light, a gasp leaves my mouth as my eyes take in the view.

A city? The sky pastel, with a setting sun. A sea, large ships, white sails, white gulls flying above in the clouds. Crying? A young child, or baby. A man sobbing, holding his babe to his chest, as a woman … no. It cannot be! Her brown hair, following the direction of the breeze, violet eyes. Tears, as she kisses the baby's forehead and caresses the man's face.

"My dear child, my valley of stars." Her voice so familiar.

"Matthias, promise … promise me you will keep he-her safe."

"My love, you must let go, I will always be near no matter what."

My father nodding his head, as she smiles woefully, before turning to the ships. The same exact words I heard when I was younger, she never died? Soon the city fades into nothing, to me? In the forest, dancing cheerfully.

My Hair loose and like a shadow, before spinning quickly to … Aragorn? He laughs, walking closer, playing with my hair with a longing stare. My fingers touching his lips, taking them to mine, before laughing with him.

"Gi melin, my sweet Ladren."

"What does that mean? You've been saying that for years, yet you never told me what it meant." Laughing in between, he grasps my hand, carrying to it his chest, where a star rests? My star?

"I love you," He chants softly, bringing his lips to mine. The image fades, to a dark and gloomy sky.

Blood red, ash and dust. A black gate? Aragorn, standing tall in front of an army of skittish men, next to Mithrandir? Prince of Mirkwood, Son of Gloin and two hobbits? Surrounded, trapped by a larger mass of horrifying orcs. Aragorn adorned in armour of Gondor origin, the tree. The sword? His sword? Narsil … it is whole again. It shines under the light of the eye ... He turns behind, to a girl, with black hair, and dark blue eyes. It is all a blur. Suddenly everything disappears, a fiery eye gazing into my soul. Dark whispers forging their way into my mind, leaving me to fall back to the ground in shock. A power or force pushing me, my neck moving to look up at Galadriel. Her smile gone, and the basin leaking.

"Is that bad?" I ask helplessly.

"It isn't bad, but it isn't particularly good …" She says breathlessly, only to chuckle nervously as if she saw something I did not.


	18. Chapter 13

**Hey! Back again! Sorry for the wait, finally uploaded the 13th chapter! I hope everyone is having a wonderful morning/day/night and thank you for reading! Also thank you for the support, and please do leave a review or PM if you wish to, i would really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **2980, Spring**

A cool emptiness, embracing my skin. Cold and lonely, wind whispering words I dare not repeat. So, lonesome, dark and eerie.

"Only if you let it be, girl." His voice, sly and malice. The glass surface I stand upon, dipping, I am falling in deeper. Why does he follow me? Why does this fire continue to burn, when I do not give in to its hunger?

"What do you want … deceitful one?" My tone sharp and quick, bones frigid and tight. Holding onto the tears threatening to leave their home. The star's damp and dying, distant than normal, a sickness forming in my depths.

"You," His breath hitting my hair, his wretched yet beautiful hands moulding onto mine, as they grip tighter.

"Don't touch me!" I screech, turning swiftly to face the lost Maia. A shiver running down my spine, those eyes … golden and cat like. A smile so cruel, it twists my stomach.

"I scare you? You are nervous? You need not be, Daughter of the Valar," His steps reaching further away from me, allowing the much-needed air to fill my lungs, he scares me. His beauty scares me, his every move and word frighten me. The way he speaks, undertones of anger and trauma.

"I only desire to speak with you. I have questions, that need … answering." A low chuckle rumbling from his throat, like a moan from a cat, a seductive purr.

"Ask away, traitor." The laugh that erupts from his pale lips, leaves me fidgeting in something far from ease. Blonde hair, slithering over his shoulder, his appearance changes each time, his eyes the only give away, well if he did not speak, that is.

"You do not trust me, I must ask, why is that?" His sudden curiosity intimidating.

"You are jesting? You cannot be serious, trust? I have a question, why in Arda would I trust you?" His eyes reaching mine, examining.

"Oh, I thought I was clear … when I said, I have questions, not the other way around. I know why you do not trust me, I want to hear you say it aloud."

"Servant of Morgoth, killer of Men and elves alike. Destroyer of light, you are taken with darkness, there is no good left, no good that is visible,"

"Morgoth is no longer! I am darkness! Middle earth, is lost. The light is no longer, you will see Valley of Stars. Watch as all you love leave in fear, their hearts weak! Cowards Men and Elves are! You can be much more …" His horrid preaching cut short, as he stares breathlessly, unblinking.

"Let it be Ladren," The use of my name, shocking and terrifying. The way it rolls off his tongue.

"Use your gifts, your potential. You are powerful, strong, no one could match you. Let me help, I only wish to see you grow. Be mine, and I will give you what you most desire," His long fingers massaging my neck, a sigh leaving my mouth, Estel …

"Love, I will make you feel loved. Never will you feel alone, all will serve you. I will serve you …" His hands lingering upon my chest. Never alone again? Loved? I could finally prove to them … I am not just a stray of Rivendell. I would no longer be **Daughter** of Imra, for her footsteps would disappear under my own, the world would be a better place. Eyes opening, his smile wide and harsh, glowing eyes atrocious. He is using me. He is consuming me … I am consuming myself.

"You lie Sauron. You are not capable of love, you do not know what I desire, for you would not understand. Lust, you mistake for love. I do not want control, nor power. Bribing me with something I already have, will not work. Whatever happened to you, Maia of Aule, may have been unfair and avoided but I will not regret what I am to say. Go back to the shadows, and stay there. You are not wanted in these lands." His hands falling to his sides, the smile still sheltering his pristine face. His face that's seems to have been sculpted with fine tools, leaving but little flaws and a well-defined mask. Under all that allure is only darkness. He is right, he is darkness. His smile becoming sinister, his hands in fists, height continuing to tower over me.

"You have found love? Who is this foolish man?"

"Leave me."

"He will die by my hand." Images of him, lying lifeless on battle ground, among his own. Fallen, taken away from me. Grey eyes staring up to a gloomy sky.

"He will suffer, beg on his knees before I am done." His eyes burning with pride in all the evil he is. My heart beating too fast, blood running cold, no sense of restraint.

"Leave me!"

"There will be nothing left of him, but crushed bones, melted flesh and ashes of hope!"

"Begone! Begone Lord of Mordor!" Light of Stars radiant and glimmering before me, his dark armour glistening beneath.

"You are no match to the Stars of Elbereth, nameless one!" Her voice ringing, echoing beyond my lips, my reach. The blinding flashes, white as clouds, bright as the sun, cold as the moon. She is here.

"I will come back! I will not dwell in the shadows, you will face me once more! And you will not have my mercy nor pity! Remember my words daughter of Imra!" His loose and empty threats, fading with the world around us. He will haunt my dreams, no more.

~8~

The cushion soft beneath my head, early rays of sun brushing in through the open windows. The blankets smooth and warm, snuggling into my body. The scent of blossoming loth is strong and serene, the Mallorn trees releasing fresh oxygen into the air. It was but a nightmare. Sitting up right, the well-made duvet falls from my shoulders, the distant figures of fellow elves going about their daily routines outside sedating me. My desk…

A shimmering object upon it, my eyes catch the gleam of the luminous article. Familiar the sparkle is, my stone? Leaving the comfort of my bed, the pressure of my feet on the floors of the flet, creaking and squeaking. The aura, changes, my breath halts.

"It cannot be?" My words not mine, reaching out for the stone. The surface polished and gentle, held by a thread of silver, fragile yet unbreakable. Fingers dancing with the stone, as it abides gravity and swings with my every move.

Retiring the safety of my room, the bright sky, sending blurs of light through my eyes, allowing my brain to process, allowing it to awaken properly. The wind stinging my skin. Biting my lip, holding in the sob that may leave my throat, I stare out to the view of the protected city. Aragorn … Where are you? I need you. Where are you? The tickling of the liquid falling down my face irritating me further, this is torture. Holding it tightly, marks of the silver chain redden in the palm of my hand, the sun's rays bouncing off it, like it is made of glass, but more opaque. Mother? Father? I thought I had passed this, I thought I had travelled past this.

"Ladren? What is that you are holding?"

"Nothing … Just an old necklace of mine. Morning Arwen," Coming face to face with her, I wipe my face clear of any tears.

"Bad sneezing." I chuckle, only to receive her frequent eye squinting, but her mouth upturns to a smile. She will let it go, she understands.

"Good morning to you too, perhaps you should ask one of the healers for an ointment or broth. I am positive they would have something to help," Her tone light hearted but interrogating, leaving me to only nod my head with another swift chuckle.

"Perhaps I should, what brings you to me?" I begin, while sneaking the necklace through the window and onto my desk.

"My Grandparents, are planning to celebrate Tuile`Eostra silly. Do you not keep track of time, my dear Ladren?" Her mention of the elvish holiday, leaves me confused for a moment. Springrite is now?

"Since when?" At my question, she loses herself in laughter. Taking a step closer and entwining her arm in mine.

"Since now!" She gasps in utter drama, with me howling at her sudden vigor. Practically skipping past flets, trees and gardens all buried in the elvish culture and population, we chatter absently. Taking in much detail, I notice the many ornaments, many residents have begun creating and decorating with, using pastel colours to match the lovely flowers. The time of Romance has arrived, fertility is among the elves. Song, and dancing, feast for all. Many attending hopeful to find their mate. A common theme, during Tuile. Maybe Arwen will become lucky, and find her love. Many ellons would be more than anxious to impress her, she is a beautiful woman, in appearance and spirit. Her soft features, stand out. A feminine nose, lips always a subtle smile, healthy skin and hair. She is the Evenstar, descendant of the Morningstar after all. Quite the elleth.

"Ladren, do you suppose-"

"Suppose what Arwen?" My suspicious tone, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"Do you suppose, do you think … that you could, or at least attempt to not cry this year?" Her nervous question, inducing me to scoff. Of course, she would bring this up. I never deal well with this particular celebration, for I do not get the opportunity to share the experience with the person I would give my heart to, if only I could. Not that any ellon have offered me their heart, I do not think I give off any vibes of fertility. Thank Elbereth for that.

"It is not my fault, I am a softy, love really does tug at my heart," I sigh in response, Arwen only squints her eyes, nodding in defeat.

"You can be very pessimistic; did you know that?" She laughs, at my overdramatised frown.

"So, I've heard." I snicker at my own foolishness.

"What is it you two laugh at?" Lord Celeborn cuts in, with a playful smile. His calm and patient yet, demanding quality earning my upmost respect. Bowing my head, with one hand upon my chest, I let Arwen answer.

"Ladren's refusal to be happy," She giggles, but her eyes seem to dampen, she does worry for me, although she need not.

"Why is that?" Lady Galadriel, asks gliding down the steps to where we three stand. Before I can come up with an excuse, her voice whispers in my mind. _You need not answer dear Ladren, I know what bothers you._ Her words relaxing but unnerving. My mouth agape, easing a large smile upon her face. I listen hopelessly at their elvish, often picking up vocabulary I've heard of or understand. Sometimes I wonder if they speak of me. Feeling slightly awkward, fidgeting with my gown seems to be the only thing that does not remind me of anything. Just constantly playing with the supple fabric and nothing else. _Ladren, if you wish to tell me something, now is the time. I can aid you._ Her kind tone taking me by surprise, although she is focused on her granddaughter and husband conversing with a smile, her mind is on me. **_'There is,'_** Her arms tensing, and ears twitching, silver eyes moving slightly. **_'I had a nightmare, Sauron was in it, he tried to convince me … to join him. I did not give in, but when I awoke. The necklace my Mother gave me, was sitting upon my desk, I lost it thirty two years ago-.'_** _So, it is true, he still does dwell on. I knew he would come back, what of his appearance Ladren?_ _ **'The last time he was within my dreams, he had dark hair, this dream he had blonde hair. He takes the form of a fair being, but his eyes. Not human, not natural …'**_ _Thank you, how do you cope?_ _ **'If I am to be honest, not well.'**_

"Ladren? Are you to attend the first feast tonight?" Celeborn politely asks, Arwen raising her well arched eye brows expectantly.

"Yes, my lord. I will be there, I would not dare to miss it." He nods satisfied, before turning to his wife, who watches me sadly. With pleading eyes, please do not inquire any further, I chant in my mind. A faint nod is what I receive in return, as she continues to converse with her beloved. Arwen now watching me carefully, a smile is all I can offer her.

"Come, we shall pick out a dress. Blue, hmm perhaps the shade of midnight, it would suit your complexion perfectly." She speaks in a graceful tune. My complexion? As pasty as cow's milk it is. It is not as it used to be.

"You know what I think would suit you Arwen? A light red, to go with that flower crown you made. Did it not hold Begonia flowers, the ones that have double petals?" Her eyes wide and shocked at my unexpected knowledge of flowers and style.

"I am surprised, Ladren." She giggles as we stroll to the trading expanse of Caras Galadhon.

~8~

Many fabrics, dresses and slippers did we purchase or take freely thanks to Arwens status, and occasionally the fact that the celebrations have begun. Elleths and Ellon alike, scattered and close to the site, focused on picking the right garbs to attract their new love or old. Basket filled with our much-needed silks and goods, running back to Evenstars Flet, for who knows how long it would take us to be ready. The afternoon breeze, sun dampening and stars awakening, would be upon us soon. The evening is taking place, and so the feasts will start.

"Ladren! Stop it!" Her gurgling and giggling, only fuelling my own silliness, as I strike poses in the dress she had adorned me in.

"Arwen, I am not an expert, but this dress really does not suit me. I think it is a bit too dark?" My already deathly pale skin, now as white as the clouds, no longer is it Ivory, much of any bronze colour I did have, has left me.

"Hmm, maybe? Wait one moment." Her eyes sprinting across the messy pile of fabrics, leaving me to stare into the glass surface. The dress is wonderful; however, the blue is a little too dark, it is all one colour. It is the shade of the midnight sky, but with no stars and a missing moon, nearly as black as my hair that sits in an updo, only loose strands of my hair is visible, the rest behind my head in some sort of braid enmeshed together. I am glad I was able to wash it this morn. The sleeves of the dress ending at my wrist, the skirt flowy, and silk like, the hem brushing against the floor, it is defiantly missing something.

"Huh? I cannot find any material that would suit the dress itself, the other ones you did not like did you? What about … "Her voice lingering in the air, an Idea she has.

"Yes Arwen?"

"What of that necklace, it would not be much, but it would be enough. A lone star in the night sky." Her speech heightening in pitch as she imagines the necklace with the ensemble, her passion is for beauty, that I am certain. She is a remarkable seamstress, so I would be foolish not to trust her. But … that necklace, that stone? Is it truly mine? Did he leave it for me as a warning, maybe a threat? I fear he left it to remind me, either way I do not want to know.

"I suppose so, first we must get you ready, I believe this one will look stunning on you. A garnet red, with gold embroidery, and bell sleeves made of almost bunting material," Using a prestigious tone, I go on about the pretty qualities of the dress, her laughs burying my own.

"You've persuaded me! Please for love of Elbereth, stop your antics. Why don't you find your beautiful necklace while I change, you silly girl! Oh, and do not forget the silver slippers. I will meet you there!" Chuckling at her frantic behaviour as she flocks me away, my hands swiftly steal the soft shoes and skip outside to follow the path, that leads to my home. Blonde haired elves in their gorgeous gowns and jewels giggling, dancing and singing. Many giving each other looks of amour, love is certainly in the air. The evening has made its spectacular entrance, floating lights and distant music playing out to the world. Manwe and his wife will be pleased with the elves of Lothlorien, I wonder if Elrond will be celebrating this year, he may even visit? There is one person, that I would give a limb for, for them to be here however, yet even then I am not sure if he would.

A content feeling, I have, but somewhat empty it is, almost like a half empty cup, or is it half full? My room, but a shadow under the light of the space above, the sparkling lights, only highlighting my flet partially. The stone waiting for me, as promised. Contrasting against the dark wooden desk, a lost star, wanting to be found, to find its purpose. And it shall. Sliding the strand of silver over my head, the stone sits upon my breast. Arwen was correct when she said it would appear as a star in the twilight. **You look beautiful my Valley of Stars,** her words ringing in my head, she is with me …

Smiling, I keep my held high, slipping on my silver shoes, and confidently striding down the steps to the gardens, where the elves jubilate and honour the season of spring and time of fertility.

The singing fair and undimmed to my ears, feet pounding on stone, laughter and shouts of glee lifting my mood a little higher. The view of Arwen, sitting patiently upon a masonry bench, with her dark glossy hair in curls falling behind her back, a flower crown to garnish, showing off her lovely features, pale skin and silver eyes, the garnet gown fitting her nicely.

"You look magnificent Arwen!" I cheer in gleam, earning a shy smile from her.

"You too Ladren, the jewel looks dazzling with your apparel, that I chose." She speaks arrogantly, but it is true. She indeed chose my dress, but I also chose hers. Oh well.

"Well thank you, evenstar. Shall we?" Offering my hand out to her, she stands, curtseying before taking my hand and walking by my side all with childish laughter. Similar to Maeneths … in fact both Arwen and her are similar in many ways, their gentle curiosity, but they always follow their duties elegantly, never dismissing them till they are done. Maeneth might be celebrating too, with her Kin, in the land of Aman.

"Undómiel! Ladren! Both, as beautiful as ever!" The young Rumil calling out to us from a far, a friendly Galadhrim ellon he is, maybe too friendly sometimes. He does get himself into trouble with elleths, especially in this time of year. Although, he is much older than me, making him my elder, I find myself to be further matured than him, which I find very much so hilarious. Often teasing him, but he likes it.

"Rumil, you rascal. We'd thought you would have a lovely elf on your arm by now!" I cannot help but exclaim in jest, he knows it is but folly. He is a good man, sensitive and quite talented in the arts of poetry and romance. He is a contradiction to the elves belief of love however. Laughing widely, he shakes his head, before giving a seductive smirk.

"Arwen has only just arrived," he says, causing a blush to rise on said lady's face, and me to clear my throat in unease, of course he would do that. He is a pretty ellon, high cheekbones and large doe eyes, similar to his brothers, and a smile that could wipe out a pack of orcs, although he does that with his quick aim.

"Do not worry! It was but a joke! Nevertheless …" He holds his hand out for Arwen, waiting for her to make a move, nudging my elbow into her arm seems to get her out of the trance, taking his hand she smiles before he literally sweeps her off her feet and swings her into the crowd of dancing elves.

"Shite," What do I do now? Glancing out to the elves, I am the only one to stand alone, fidgeting with my dress keeping myself occupied, off to the distance, Arwen giggles uncontrollably in the flirts arms. By the Valar I am useless at social gatherings. Drifting towards where the food lays on grand tables, the aroma of cooked vegetables roasted and boiled, mashed and whole filling my nostrils. My stomach rumbles, and saliva increases within my mouth. Jugs of pristine water, bottles of wine of fine vineyards. If I wanted, I could eat and drink myself stupid, but I would rather stay sober and mobile. Eyeing the elves, seems to be interesting enough, as I stand gawkily on my own.

Ladies whispering words, whilst watching men from afar, the males doing the same. Dancing couples and friends, singing musicians and poets, most of the people are light haired, blonde, gold, sometimes auburn, or a decently light brown, rarely is there any dark-haired elves in Lorien, but that is what stands out to me most. A tall elf, for he must be, stature lithe but sturdy, elegant yet rugged against the crowd. There is something different about him, walking closer to him, his hands become visible, bronzed skin, possibly from being out in the sun for long periods of time, a marchwarden? Calloused but soft, they seem, hair not long, but not short, reaching his shoulders, dark brown and shiny. He stands confidently talking with an elleth, of fair presentation, Haldir nodding along to their conversation. Closer and closer, I am drawn to this being … a familiar snort like laugh. It cannot be? Tears brimming my eyes, how long has it been? At least twenty years? He would be forty nine, yet he appears still in his twenties. Aragorn. Taking a step back, not to interrupt them, I observe carelessly as he speaks with the two elves, he is really here. He can sense my presence, his body beginning to turn towards me, acting quickly I spin on my heels holding my elbows close to my torso. I do not know what I am to say, now that is here with me again. That vision of him telling me he loves me, it was a lie, but was it? What if it was true, am I sabotaging it by ignoring him out of fear?

"Melda Heri?" A soft hand gently colliding with my shoulder, but a subtle tap, it is him. The moment of truth. Turning slowly to face him, I endure, the pain when his expression shows pure shock and recognition.

"Aragorn, it is me. Ladren." Bowing my head, as to not cause a scene, his grey eyes wide and mouth ready to speak but paused in place.

"It, is you?" A chuckle leaving my throat at his speechless demeanour, for a moment it is silent, time stopping entirely, blurred vision, focused on him only. A beard he has, grown and dark. He is a man, ranger and rightful king.

A warm smile gracing his lips as he draws closer and holds me tight, face resting against his collar, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Please do not let me go," I whisper into his neck, earning a laugh from him, his chest vibrating against my ear.

"I promise."


	19. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT! A/N:**

 _ **Hello! Chapter 14 coming right up haha I retyped this chapter out a couple of times (I did both this chapter and 13 a while back, both for the story and also the idea of it) For many readers/people, this may seem too fast paced or unrealistic, which is absolutely fine and i would love to hear peoples opinions, but i would like to explain my choices in my fanfic. So, my character that I made (Ladren) does something in this chapter, that passing readers might not like, or find a bit ridiculous, but ... for me, i thought this fit her character perfectly. Ladren is typically a reserved and calm person, especially among people she does not know well, or is not well acquainted with, she is most comfortable with people she knows (Which most people are), and she does grow relationships with people rather quick, and it is (I don't know if you've noticed or not haha)usually with people who set up a trustworthy relationship for her at the start, someone who she knows she can go to, someone that does not leave her to make the effort at first (This may or may not be a flaw for her, depending on your opinion haha personally i think it can be both in different situations), it's not that she isn't bothered to start friendships, it's that her past experience in that context is not very good, so she in a way does lack a backbone when it comes to that. She relies heavily on being cared for and nurtured, however is not a damsel in distress, she does have strengths and weakness like any other person in non-fiction and fictional premise.**_

 _ **Aragorn is a rather independent character in the movies as well as the books (In my opinion at least) he is a natural born leader, although does not lack empathy or sensitivity (Which is part of the reason why i like his character so much), he is a ranger, which really does require them to be strong not only in physical aspects but emotional aspects as well, from what I've read. Ladren can really rely on Aragorn to be there for her (Even when he is not around), which she has not really had before, and this could be because at a young age, her Father stopped being a Father, although not purposely and she never had her Mother or any adult to go to, and not only that, she is quite a lonely person at heart, whilst Aragorn is surrounded by friendship, as that is what his life is built on. This could also seem a bit like Aragorn and Eowyns relationship too, but in this case, the feelings are going to be quite mutual or in other words, on the same level/depth for both involved. While writing this, I think Aragorn is drawn to Ladren, because of their similar issues, and her gentleness and softness towards him. Ladren is a very empathetic and even an emotionally run person, she takes into consideration all sides, as best as she can and is an observer, also similar to Aragorn (I know, i know, they say opposites attract, not same personalities haha) But they are in fact very different in their own way, such as assertiveness, and views of beliefs and other things. So those were the reasons ahah Sorry for the all that, just thought i would put that out there (I really enjoy doing analysts of characters and stuff haha) Anyhow, thank you for reading and all the support, please feel free to leave a review or Pm me, with your thoughts and feedback, i am dying to hear it! Thank you so much and i hope you all have a wonderful Morning/day/Night!**_

 ** _Chapter 14_**

"I cannot believe it has been twenty years …" The sound of my voice fading out to the silent night, hidden and alone me and Aragorn are. The light of stars, and fire the only thing keeping away the darkness and allowing me to see him, and his hum in response to my awe-ridden statement. The grass, tickling my uncovered feet, soft breeze moving my hair about. Neck turned towards the spot Aragorn sits on the bench. The Mallorn trees, watching and listening in on our much-wanted and maybe needed meeting.

"Aye, it has been many years. How long, have you been lounging in Caras Galadhon?" A smile emerging on my face, as he says lounging.

"Hmm, lounging … what exactly are you doing at this moment mighty Ranger?" His laughing, like a breath of fresh air. Oh, how I've missed this.

"I've been here for around five, no six years. What brings the Leader of the dunedain to lothlorien?"

"Rest. Time to rest, to stop and think, it feels like I've been fighting and eating terrible stew for an eternity. Not that I mind, I am starting to warm to the wild, however … I am in need of a long break. To stay in one place for more than a few days, to remember how to live a normal life." His eyes observing the trees, elbows resting on knees, back hunched over. He really does appear tired and worn out.

"Perhaps, maybe you aren't meant for a normal life like you thought? Sometimes I do not think I am either,"

"Oh, believe me, I have learnt that the hard way. Twenty-nine years, fighting for my people, the free peoples of Middle earth. In that amount of time, you see things that cannot be unseen, hear things that cannot be unheard. Why do you think that? You seem to be … happy? Are you not?" His eyes now searching, reading my face. A small smile on his pale lips.

"No, it is not that. I am fine. Although … I have missed you," His grin gleaming, eye brows raised. "Don't get all arrogant now, I've been lonely without you. It is funny, being surrounded by so many people, yet feeling so isolated. I think it may just be me. You must tell me Aragorn, your adventures throughout Arda so far?" I ask in genuine interest, and curiosity. Many times, I have found myself drifting off into my own world, thinking about what Aragorn might be doing.

"I've missed you too my dear friend. My adventures? Ha! Where do I even begin, well you've heard much already, have you not?"

"From our last meeting, yes but not from then on. How is Mithrandir? The shire? Anything exciting happen?" His laughter, opening my heart, and ears.

"Does serving in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and the Great Steward of Gondor count?" His hands speaking with him, as he spins to face me. The silver of his ring glinting under the moon.

"Of course, it does! Silly, you fought for the men of the West, protecting the Shire and people of Middle Earth at the same time! Mordor would not be very pleased with you, son of Arathorn." Shaking his head, he snorts at my exaggeration.

"No, you are making it into a bigger deal than it is Ladren, all I did was aid them. They did not need my help, but I was there to offer it. Courageous, capable men they all were. I was honored to fight by their side."

"You are humble Aragorn, I will give you that much. But sometimes you can be too humble." He smirks at my sudden agitation, leaving me to mumble under my breath. "And a hypocrite."

"Did I hear, right? A hypocrite? What in the name of Manwe, are you on about?" He loses his speech in laughter, damn his good hearing. As good as an elfs.

"You say all these things, doubting yourself, then tell me how great everyone else is! Saying they are courageous and should not doubt their strength. They are, but so are you! Why can you not see that! It is frustrating beyond belief, and we've only spoken for a few moments after twenty years of not speaking at all." Running short of breath, immediately finishing my rant. Blood almost boiling, skin feeling flushed. Shite, I've done it now. He will wish he never met me at all, I've just ruined my friendship with him. Any chance of telling him how I feel, diminished. A soundless time goes on, me too afraid to look at him, playing with the silver chain hanging from my neck.

"You look beautiful tonight," His words, surprising and impulsive to my ears. Turning to face him again, a smirk upon his cheeky expression.

"You are jesting,"

"No, far from it. Your hair is lovely too, Arwen, I surmise?" His calming tone, scaring me slightly. Did he not hear what I said before? Or he did, and did not bother to acknowledge it.

"Uh, yes. Thank you … did you listen to any word I just said Aragorn?" Pivoting away from me, just as he does with the question. He stands brushing his legs down, before snickering.

"Aragorn? Please do not ignore me. I know I was rather rash, but I was mad, not at you. But at the way you treat yourself sometimes, please tell me you took some of it on board. You must understand where I was coming from. I am very flattered, at what you say, but you cannot just avoid the issue."

"Ladren, can we not discuss this at this very moment. We've finally reunited, and you wish to speak of negative topics. I want to speak of … light hearted things, tell me of your life here so far. Spending good quality time with you, is all I want. I have missed you more than you could imagine. I thought you'd feel the same way?" His heart-warming language, welcoming to my mind. I understand what he is saying, this is not something that needs to be addressed at this time, however it worries me, how he never at least attempts to talk of important affairs.

"You're right Aragorn, I should not have jumped at the idea of lecturing you. I worry for you is all, I-" pausing for a moment, he patiently waits for me to finish my sentence. I almost just told him I love him, I almost just said I love him! After he just specifically said, he does not want to delve into serious matters. You fool!

"Are you alright? You're losing colour?" He questions nervously, coming closer to touch my forehead with the back of his pleasant hand.

"Yes, I'm alright. Sorry, I have not been too well lately, but can we not talk of it." His eyes widening, mouth open.

"And you say I'm a hypocrite," He laughs loudly, shaking his head, "Come now, let us talk of happy things." Taking my hand, we stroll further into the forest, away from the celebrating elves.

"So, Aragorn, how did you get around the cities and towns of men unnoticed? Surely, they would have caught on?"

"Ha, I thought so too, but one step ahead of them I was, naming myself Thorongil, then Strider when close to the boarders of the Shire. None suspected me to be anyone else, but a mere ranger,"

"Interesting … hmm, what are the cities of men like? How about the citadel of stars? You have seen that surely? It is said to be massive!"

"Aye, the east of it only. A military outpost, it is nowadays, the rest captured by the enemies' forces, sadly. The White city, however I have witnessed more of, the capital of Gondor, for it is a guarding tower of Osgiliath. The steward, ruling from the structure,"

"Sounds very ceremonial, perhaps you will live there some day, especially if you final-" His eyes sending a clear message of 'please do not start with this again' causing a chuckle to fall from my lips.

"Well, what of Rohan?"

"Large masses of grasslands, Edoras is quite beautiful, standing out spectacularly. You would love it Ladren, their horses are the fastest and most loyal,"

"I definitely would, we should visit the land together, would you take me? I would love to see the shield maidens, stories of them fascinate me so." I cannot help but giggle at his quick look of horror.

"Hey! Why not?"

"I am only joking, of course I would, some day we will go together." Smiling, he wraps his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to his side.

"Some day? When do you leave?"

"Mid iavas, maybe the beginning of Winter, I am not certain yet, why is that?" At least, we have all of Summer, we will finally get the time we deserve. It will be the longest we'd ever had together.

"No reason, just wondering." Fiddling with my stone, I smile, thanking the Valar for bringing Aragorn to me.

"Tis, breathtaking. Whence did you receive such a gift, have you an admirer you aren't telling me of?" His tone humorous, as he hovers his index finger over the jewel. No, but you do, I tease in my mind.

"Many, many years ago, I just found it recently. It was from my Mother," He nods his head in satisfaction of my answer, this is one of these times, I am glad I did not tell him all that there is to know of me. He does not know of my Mother nor the necklace I received from her, and I do not plan on bothering him with such information.

"Speaking of admirers, what of you? It is the time of romance and love, has someone caught the humble Aragorn's eye?" Halting completely, the soles of his feet twisting in the soil beneath us, brows raised and lips upturned. Scratching his beard, he seems to think for a moment. Oh Elbereth, he has. What if he has? Breathing fairly loud, my hands fidgeting with the fabric of my skirt, I wait for his answer. Why did I have to ask?

"Maybe, why?"

"Who?" I demand instantly, shock upon his face just as fast. I do not care, how I look at this point. I am going to find out who it is.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just tell me who it is, and I never said it did matter, I am just curious." I speak almost through gritted teeth, but managing to hide it as an act of smiling.

"It obviously does matter to you, otherwise you would not have asked twice," He grins, his long forgotten arrogant grin, he used to give me when he won something, usually a duel or debate of something unimportant.

"Well what is it to you if it does?" I harshly snap, him and his perceptiveness.

"Oh, stop it Ladren. I was only jesting, no one has caught my eye, as of yet," My mood heightening so far up, it is impossible, to be invisible to his sharp vision. Idiot, I am such a fool. A large and attractive smile taking up his face, showing his straight teeth.

"What are you thinking about? It is very easy to spot when you are worried miss Ladren,"

"Nothing, do not worry. I apologize if I've been rude, it was not my intent. I am thinking about many things, they are all just racing through my mind!"

"If you have something to tell me Ladren, you can. You can tell me anything, I will not judge nor ignore you." His head tilting to the side, smile still there. Do I tell him? Do i even want to tell him? If i do... he may not feel the same way, reject me completely, it could ruin our friendship altogether, or if i don't, if i don't now, i doubt there will ever be another chance like this. He just told me he would not judge or ignore, he obviously cares! If i don't tell him, he is bound to find someone, many of the stunning Elleth were giving him looks of admiration. He would fall in love with someone else, not that i would be unhappy for him, but i would not ever get the chance to tell him how i feel, even if it does not end in happiness for me.

"Aragorn, I… I umm, I'm not sure how to tell you this, you may just think me insane, or too fast paced. Or something bad, I- I've felt like this for many years, ever since you started leaving to fight. You've been a dear friend, even proving it tonight, after years of us being apart, never have you let me down. I can only hope I have done the same. Remember when It was my seventeenth? I was alone, but you came to me, spending the whole week trying to cheer me up, even taking me for a ride on the outskirts of Rivendell, you ended up in trouble but never once blamed me," Nodding his head, smile widening, eyes looking down, I continue with a grin of my own, "You helped me, pass many griefs, training me to fight even when you knew it was a bad idea, teaching me Sindarin, songs, kindly listening to my girlish and often irrelevant talk, making me smile and laugh when I never knew I could, yet sometimes making me so angry I just could punch you," his eyes meeting mine once again with a sly smile, "After you and Maeneth left, I was lost, I did not know what to do with myself, just reading books of false love and adventure, it never occurred to me that I already had that in front of me. When we met again, fighting side by side, I knew there was no other place I could be, or would want to be. And now that you stand right here, in this land with me … Uh, I do not want this to sound hopeless and of vain intent, but I have no other words that do my feelings justice. I love you Aragorn. I did not think I would tell you this so soon, especially tonight, in fact I was not planning to tell you at all, but I love you more than I thought was possible. The thought of love, never once appearing so real and clear to me, I do not know how I know it is love but I just do."

The tall, pale Mallorn trees whispering to each other, air growing thick, as the realization of what I have just done washes over me. I have done it, I have told him. No sickness do I sense in my stomach, no horrible aura, I am free. No tears ready to leave, I am happy to tell him. His posture relaxed, not tense. No expression at all on his face, what he is thinking, I do not know.

"Ladren … I did not know. I knew you cared for me, more than a friend," He smiles, so he did in fact know I was infatuated with him. Oh well, it does not matter now. "But, not love. I have no words, I- don't know … you must understand, this is all new to me, for I did not know your true feelings."

"I understand Aragorn, if you must be on your own for a moment, I will abide, I just couldn't hold it in." Turning on my heels smiling, something changing within me as I go to walk, his now powerful voice stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait! Do not leave. I want you to stay. I wish to try something."


	20. Chapter 15: The journey is the best part

**Hey Everyone! I'm back after a long while, I can't apologize enough for how long it's been since i updated last! But here i am with the next chapter to Ladren and Aragorn's story! I hope everyone has a good morning/Day/Night! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **'The Journey is the best Part'**

"No, do not leave. I want you to stay. I wish to try something."

The awareness of his words sending tremors throughout my limbs. Try something? Oh, for the love of Elbereth, is this the moment I have been waiting for? Is he going to, to kiss me? Or am I just looking too far into things? I did just profess my love for him, I suppose it would not be too far fetched? My hands begin softly shaking. Nerves now getting the better of me. What have I just got myself into.

"Ladren?" Aragorn, calls out to me, questioning. Rotating towards him, grinning so much it hurts, he paces closer to me. A smile of his own upon his lips.

Fidgeting with the smooth material of my dress, eyes watching intently as he reaches a stray finger to the loose strands of my hair sticking to my face. His soft finger, sliding to my lips. Heart skipping a beat, a flock of birds twittering to each other sitting high up in the tall trees.

Stormy eyes, nestling onto my mouth, his hand gently holding the back of my neck … his every breath, warm on my skin. Time slowing down completely, as he leans in closer. Kiss me. Kiss me already.

The tickle of his facial hair, causing a shiver to run down my spine, all the way from my neck to waist. My hands letting go, and grasping onto his shoulders, as his lips finally contact mine. His lips so delicate and velvet like, my eyelids shutting instantly. The tip of his nose, converging with mine. Sweat forming on my palms, as they grasp tighter onto his garb. The nerves dying out, only leaving true bliss, as the kiss deepens. The taste of wine upon his tongue, spreading onto mine. His hand holding tightly onto my waist, pulling me closer, the other, stroking the skin of my neck. It feels as if I am floating, above clouds and stars. Is It possible to become drunk on a kiss? The thought of it, sending a rumble of laughter through my throat, enticing me to let go of Aragorn completely. His laughter combining with mine, filling me with a different kind of happiness. The world brighter, more alive. Stars sparkling down at us in joy.

"I am so sorry Aragorn!" I giggle embarrassed, leaving him to smile at me. A smile I've never seen him give me. Distinctive and peculiar, his hands to his side, eyes wide. Almost like he is not in his own body.

"I have wanted to try that for many years …" His words fading out to the quiet night, the forest is listening, I am sure of it.

"Me too, that was my first kiss," I chuckle, as he smiles kindly.

"No, I mean with you. I have wanted to kiss you for many years Ladren. You captured my heart the moment I met you. It is clear to me now. You have my heart." The proximity between us, closing in once more.

"Gi melin," The words, the same words he spoke in the mirror. The familiar sounds, the same melody and harmony.

"I know," My last time speaking, as our lips join once more. The pure euphoria, almost crippling. We are together, with our feelings now unveiled. I have found my Estel. My hope.

~8~

The scent of fresh flowers, exhilarating. Fumes playing about in my mind, skin cool and heart rate steady. The rush of the water, calming to my sensitive ears. The earth beneath soft and like cushions to my body, as I lay in the long grass, reading from a book of the Edain I borrowed from Elrond those many years ago. Most of the ink written in Westron, some in tengwar. Often picking up words known to me, the letters fueling my desire to learn more.

"Tis a lovely day," His voice like music to my ears, his slow intakes of breath serene.

Reclining my neck to look at him as he lay under the sun, radiant and young as ever. Eyes closed, he hums to the singing of the birds of Nimrodel. Sensing my stare, he glances over at me, offering an innocent smile.

"It is," I respond with a chuckle.

"Lovely for a swim?" He laughs questioningly, moving towards me, and wrapping his long arms around my waist. Putting the book aside, I brush my fingers through his thick hair. Delving my nose into the crook of his neck, a pleasant warmth radiating from him.

"Would you care for a swim?" He laughs softly into my ear.

"Aragorn, my limbs are about to fall off! The amount of training you put me through yesterday was absolute madness!" I chuckle noisily, rolling away from him, and stretching said limbs out.

"You will not receive an apology from me. After all, it was you who asked to train," He laughs at my own foolishness. He is right, I did suggest it. And that was my mistake.

A few moments pass, us two laying comfortable and happy. Hugging him, holding him so close as to not let him leave me ever again. Bantering words of no meaning. Speaking, talking and listening.

"I wish it could be like this forever …" Before I can stop my own words, they flow out easily, just as easy as the river we rest by. A peaceful sigh falls from his lips, as he leans on his side, watching me.

"Who said it cannot?" He asks, confused, gliding his fingers across the stringy grass. "We may not be together at all times, but you have my promise Ladren."

"But is a promise enough? They are words, not that I do not believe them, because I do, but are words really enough?" His eyes closing, as he thinks calmly to himself, taking in my words.

"I know they will not, and never will be enough. It is all I can give however,"

"Well then they shall be enough for me." My statement final and true, a large smile appearing on his strong face. My hand slowly rising to touch his flawless skin, his own gently embracing my wrist.

"I remember when I first saw you, met you. Introduced myself properly, deep down I was nervous beyond belief. I had no notion as to why, but there was something about you. So, strange and different, you remind me of a lone flower amidst a meadow. Your leaf attracting hair, bright eyes and loud laugh."

His way of describing me, causing a boisterous laugh to conjure up through my throat. Sitting upward, eyes closed as his words replay in my mind, loud chuckles never resting in my chest. Bubbling like a cauldron is my laughter.

"Thank you Aragorn, I really appreciate your kind words! Well when I first met you, I thought you were rather handsome,"

"Am I not now?" His eyes lighting up with laughter, and youth. No, you are even more beautiful my dear Aragorn.

"Don't answer then!" He snickers, with a large boyish smile. His eyes sparkling beneath the light of the sun, skin brighter and fairer. He is so very beautiful, I love you my Estel.

 **He is mortal, you are not …** A subtle whisper hanging on the leaves and breeze. Her words are wrong, that is not certain. I am of elven lineage, yes, but my mortality unknown. You cannot do this to me. **My dear girl, it is written in your blood, it is your destiny, to disembark to the Land of Aman. When you were born, your path was set for you.** You are right, it was. Before even I was born. Aragorn is my destiny, I follow wherever he leads. **He will only lead you to death and grief, you will live a long and lonely life Ladren. Aragorn will leave this world, and you will never see him again. Do not fall too deep, you will never find a way out.** Stop. **Ladren, I will not stop until you come home to me.** Mother, you are not my home. Aragorn is.

"What is it?" His voice, soft and angelic. His arms holding me closer, his chest vibrating against my back as he takes slow and deep breaths in.

"Nothing, just thinking … how about that swim?"

"Aye, you and your mind. I'll race you there." His last words quick and swift, just as swift as his legs.

"You bastard!" Laughing so loud, it scares a flock of birds from nesting in a nearby tree. He runs, sprints down to the riverbed, skipping over loose rocks and plants. Oh shite! No catching up now. Standing, I brush off the rubble and dirt covering my tunic. Watching carefully at the young Man I remember those many years ago, he has changed, but not all has changed.

A Breath hitching in my throat, the same breath soon turning into a laugh, as he halts at the edge of the water, peeling off his shirt to show a well sculpted torso. Shaking my head, a smile forms on my lips. Diving into the glass like river, he gracefully swims further into Nimrodel, named after the elf maiden who crossed it. A sad story that is …

"Are you coming?" His shout a mere gasp, he is so far. There is a distance between us. **Death.** Death?

His hands splashing the clear water up to his hair and face, the droplets falling back to their home. **Home, come home. Please.** I am home … Mother, you're the one who left us, you're the one who left Father. I'm not like you, I won't leave out of fear, you left him when he needed you most, I will not repeat your actions. **I-I ...** Her lingering voice no longer within my mind, she has left. My heart free of pain and anguish. I can't forgive her, I don't know how, and I can't forgive myself …

The world around me disappearing into darkness, thoughts clouding my mind and vision. Imagery of nothing, then Aragorn as an old man speaking with a younger woman … maybe 50 years of age reading before a hot sun, under a foreign white tree. Her purple eyes skimming over the words, hair darker than night compared to the bright white of the magical wood. Me...

"Ladren, tell me what is wrong, I know you are worrying of something …" His sudden arrival startling me quietly, my hands going stiff with hesitation. Why now of all times?

"Aragorn, when I told you we might not be together forever. Which is true and you know it as well," Facing him now, I see him standing with no posture, no confidence, but a blank expression upon his face, water still hanging onto his skin and hair. "What if I meant … death? We both will not live forever, obviously … however, what if we do not reunite after death. Because of my blood, my powers, I will be sent to the lands of Aman … and you." A lone hand caressing my face, he tilts his head in understanding. A defeated smile is what he gifts me, my own hand hugging his tightly.

"Then we shan't waste the time we have, don't think of such things. Don't think of the end, that is a long way off Miss Ladren," He chuckles before bringing me closer to his chest, I grasp onto him with all my strength. He is right, I shouldn't think of the end, the journey is the best part …

~8~

"Pa! Ha-ha, look! It is a lizard!" The little girl shouts, kneeling down at the foot of a tall tree. It's leaves transitioning from green to gold, some even already fallen to the soft earth. Her giggles and coughs of excitement and distraction amusing to her Father, as he stands at the bed of the river fishing. His hair the colour of ink, eyes a vivid blue, clearer than the brightest sky and healthiest water.

"Pa! Come on! He's getting away! He's a funny one too!" She continues to pester her father, while keeping her eyes on the scaly creature that stares up at her in curiosity. His large eyes never leaving her small form either.

"I'm coming! Have some patience my Ladren!" He chuckles, before gently placing his wooden fishing rod upon a boulder. His long legs bringing him closer to his young daughter.

"Let's have a look, ooh, he is a funny one. Actually … I've seen him before, or at least someone similar." Her Father spoke with a façade of remembrance, trying his best to keep a straight face as the little girl with purple eyes glanced up at him with intrigue and surprise. "Really?! How? Where?" She gasped, peeking back and forth at the strange reptile and her Father who struggled to keep a laugh from slipping out.

"Well, see how his tongue is kind of dangly, his eyes are quite beady and he has that bizarre look about him?" He continued on with his speech, the girl and lizard giving their utmost attention.

"Yes, he does look a little silly … but you didn't answer me! Who is he! Who does he look like!" She practically spurted out, gripping at her Fathers cotton shirt. He gave one last look of sternness.

"Old cranky Inus." He bursted out with laughter, as the young girl stared up at him with no expression. Her eyes wide with confusion for a moment, but as she glanced back at the lizard who had now become bored of them. She let out the loudest shriek of laughter, her face burning red and her hands grabbing her stomach as she rolled over the grass. This only contributed to his laughter, it warmed his heart to see his little girl this happy, he'd started forgetting her uncontrollable giggles and crinkling eyes. The forges have been requiring him more and more these days.

"Poor Inus! Imagine if we told her that! She'd cook us up for stew!" She wheezed out, jumping into her best friend's arms, as they laid under the sun that protected them from the cool breeze.

All turned quiet after a few moments, no more quick sounds of chuckles or chokes, but just serenity and peace. The Hoarwell river rolled and flowed through the land with subtle whispers and trickles.

"I don't want to grow old Pa …" She said without thought, as they stared up at the roaming fluffy clouds.

"Why is that little Ladren?" He asked with a chuckle, holding onto her tiny hand.

"Because it means you'll grow old too, if what you say is true … I'll be a warrior, far away from here, and you … you said you can't leave this place? That there's a magic barrier keeping you here forever, and … and that will be the end of our story. No more of this, I don't want it to end …" She began to whisper, her words almost too quiet to understand as she sat up slowly. He felt something sharp hit his chest at the sight of her, so much happiness left her in one swift juncture. Petting her back, he sat up with her.

"That may be true little Ladren, but you shouldn't think of those things."

"Why not?"

"Because… hmm, those stories we read, the ones where there is always an ending to them, some sad and some happy, you know the ones?" He progressed further, her head nodding in agreement, her eyes shining with tears.

"Well, what was the most enjoyable part of the story? The most unforgettable part, your favorite part?" He inquired with a gentle smile, watching her actions closely as she thought deeply to herself. Her Black hair covering her tan face as she peered down at the ground.

"The … the part during it? What happened to the characters, how they fought and how they had hope. I never wanted them to end, I just wanted to keep hearing about how they fought without believing there would be an end at all." Her words causing his smile to grow wider. His hand reaching out to caress her face.

"Exactly, the ending isn't as important when you think about it. You shouldn't think of the end; the journey is the best part." She stared up at her Father with something unmistakable. Adoration and … love.

"You're right Pa, how are you always right?" She sighed in content, hugging closely into his torso, his arms wrapping her into an embrace. He could only shake his head and laugh into her hair. He's not always right, and that's what scared him the most.


	21. Good and Bad news

**Hello, Everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my Fanfic "Valley of Stars"! It means so much to me that people have been reading my writing! I would also like to apologize for the extreme time gaps between the updates for it, I think it was at least 3 months til I finally updated, and that's pretty bad haha. I've also started other fanfics that haven't been updated or worked on as much they should ... I'm a Gemini, I can't help it! (Sorry for the bad excuse XD)**

 **I also want to apologize in advance for the kind of bad news that I'm going to tell you ... I'm putting all the fanfics on Hiatus! I just feel like it's the best thing to do, I've been so focused on my own original work (A fantasy Novel) that I've been working on for at least a year, school, and short story competitions that I've been doing. But here comes some kind of good news, not only have I been working on personal work ... I've been working on a fanfic that kind of isn't a fanfic! XD**

 **This Fanfic (That kind of isn't a fanfic) is about ... The Dagor Dagorath! A Prophecy made by Mandos, it's a concept created by J.R.R Tolkien that he sadly decided not to continue or expand on. I'm sure many of you have heard, or know a lot about this Prophecy, it literally means "The battle of all Battles" The prophecy is that Morgoth will escape his Prison and come back with all his power and allies to destroy Arda or in other words ... get sweet, sweet revenge. Not only will he come back, but many rememberable and loveable (Including some not so loveable) characters will be coming back to, such as Earendil, Ar-Pharazon, Sauron, Members of the Valar and Turin Turambar!**

 **So far, I've worked on rough copies of chapters and even created original characters! I am really determined to go through with this epic and beautiful concept of a story, like The battle of all battles sounds so poetic and legendary! The Elves, Humans, Dwarves and Hobbits (I'm not entirely certain if they still exist in the time Tolkien possibly decided this apocalyptic event would take place) of Middle Earth will conjoin as one force, to partake in this final battle for the freedom of Arda! This is why I am so determined to and create my vision of what this story could have been! I also understand that many writers may have done this or plan to do this, which is amazing, but I also would love to try and make my vision of this prophecy come to life!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around to read my crazy ranting and raving, and messy fanfics (That I love creating), it means so much to me, it's hard to explain how much it actually means to me haha. If anyone wishes to talk to me about this project I plan to do, please don't hesitate to PM me or leave their thoughts and feelings in a review! I really want to read your thoughts! That sounded a bit weird haha, I want to read minds! XD**

 **Thank you so much, I hope everyone has a wonderful Morning/Day/Night, be creative, read lots of fanfic and be safe! :)**


End file.
